Little Wally
by Alisse
Summary: Al quedar viudo, Rudolph West comienza a actuar extraño, sobre todo con su hijo Wally. Iris, dándose cuenta que su sobrino corre peligro, decide intervenir y llevárselo a Central City. ¿Será suficiente para protegerlo o necesitará ayuda? Iris/Barry.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Wally,**

**Por Alisse**

**Introducción.**

La verdad era que no estaba segura de si había decidido bien, pero la verdad era que poco le importaba. Después de poder confirmar lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, cada día que pasaba era una verdadera tortura. Y aunque había tenido la oportunidad de pensar en todo, aún no lo comprendía del todo.

Ella siempre había sido cercana a la familia de su hermano, sobre todo cuando nació el hijo de éste, Wallace. Adoraba a su sobrino desde siempre y pasaba con él bastante tiempo. Era así que ambos tenían una relación que bien podía pasar de madre e hijo… y fue más aún, después de la muerte de la madre de él.

Había ocurrido cerca de un año antes, debido a un cáncer que no fue detectado a tiempo. Mary luchó durante un tiempo pero terminó perdiendo la batalla, dejando prácticamente a la deriva tanto a Rudoph, como a Wally, que tenía cuatro años cuando ocurrió eso.

Fue después de eso cuando empezó el desastre.

Debido al término de sus estudios, no pudo estar tanto con ellos como hubiera deseado, pero los visitaba cada vez que podía. Cada vez que iba a su casa, salía de ahí más y más alarmada. Su hermano no estaba bien, mucho menos en condiciones de poder cuidar a Wallace. Se lo había dicho unas cuantas veces, pero no había querido escucharla.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta que no cedería, fue cuando terminaron discutiendo a gritos. Le hizo ver que necesitaba ayuda, que no era capaz de cuidar a Wally. Él la terminó sacando a empujones de la casa, prácticamente amenazándola si es que se le ocurría hacer cualquier cosa para arrebatarle a su hijo.

Iris se asustó, obviamente. Decidió que, por el bien de su pequeño sobrino, no debía hacerle caso.

Las visitas que le hacía era a escondidas. Wally, dándose cuenta que algo no estaba bien, fue capaz de mantener el secreto y esconder a su padre las visitas de su tía.

Las tardes que pasaba con él, se dedicaba a ayudarlo en lo que más podía. Iris tenía muy claro, eso sí, que no era suficiente. Tenía que sacar a Wally de ahí si es que deseaba ayudarlo realmente. No estaba del todo segura, eso sí, de cuánto podía demorarse. De momento, tenía que conformarse con estar con él durante algunas tardes, cuidar que se bañara y se alimentara lo mejor posible.

Tenía deseos de avisar a la policía, o por último a alguien que hiciera cualquier cosa para ayudar al pequeño Wally, pero su instinto le decía que esa no sería la mejor solución. Conocía a su hermano lo bastante bien como para saber que no se quedaría tranquilo si es que le arrebataban a Wally.

Lo que finalmente hizo que su alarma se encendiera, fue una conversación que escuchó sin querer. Había estado con Wally casi todo el día, sabiendo que Rudolph llegaría más bien tarde (conocía algunos de sus horarios), y cuando se estaba haciendo tarde, lo llevó a la cama.

Le dolía en el alma dejarlo así...

Cuando iba a la puerta de la casa, una vez que Wally ya estaba dormido, pudo sentir la voz de su hermano en la cocina. Asustada, tenía pensado salir lo más rápido posible. Sólo la detuvo una cosa... podía sentir que Rudolph hablaba con alguien, al parecer, por teléfono.

En un primer momento no tuvo intenciones de escuchar, pero cuando se dio cuenta que hablaban de Wally. Lo poco y nada que podía entender, era que Rodolph le entregaría a su sobrino a alguien, no tenía idea para qué. Lo sintió tan distante, que Iris sintió un escalofrío y lo creyó capaz de hacer algo así... aunque bueno, considerando la manera en que estaba cuidándolo, no tendría que extrañarse demasiado.

Había conseguido ahorrar algo de dinero, lo suficiente como para vivir bien con Wally por unas cuantas semanas en otra ciudad. Habló con sus amigos más cercanos, pidiendo ayuda, la que fuera. Uno de ellos le ayudó a encontrar una pequeña casita en otra ciudad, específicamente en Central... lo bastante alejada como para dificultarle a Rudolph encontrarla. Además, considerando que podía haberse ido a cualquier parte del país, le daba algo de seguridad.

Así pues, una noche en que tuvo ya todo listo, fue a la casa de su hermano en Blue Valley. Tal como había esperado, encontró solo a Wally, en la casa a oscuras, tratando de dormir.

-¿Tía Iris?- la expresión feliz del niño cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia la enterneció. Hacía bastantes días que no se habían visto, más que nada por la urgencia de Iris de poder arreglar todo para llevarse a Wally.

-Wally, tenemos que irnos, ¿si?- le preguntó, acariciándole el cabello -vamos a ir de viaje, ¿te gustaría?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo. Por momentos, Iris guardó silencio.

-Porque... me tengo que ir de aquí- le dijo ella, rápidamente -y quiero llevarte conmigo, ¿te gustaría? Podremos vivir juntos...

-¿Y mi papá?- preguntó Wally, Iris notó perfectamente el tono de temor en sus palabras -¿papá sabe que nos iremos?

-No, por eso tiene que ser rápido- contestó Iris, sabiendo que era mejor ser sincera en algunas cosas con él -¿te gustaría, Wally, que vivamos juntos?

El niño asintió enérgicamente. Acto seguido guardó en un bolso lo más necesario para el niño y salió junto con él de la casa. Wally comió en el automóvil, mientras veía por la ventana. Rato después se quedó dormido.

Iris estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo era peligroso, tanto para ella como para Wally. Rodolph estaba metido en algo serio, que comprometía a su sobrino de alguna manera que no llegaba a comprender. Por otro lado, estaba la policía. Prácticamente estaba secuestrando a Wally.

Pero si le preguntaban, no se arrepentía. Amaba a su sobrino y haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo, de quien fuera.


	2. Suban al avión

**Little Wally.  
><strong>**Por Alisse**

* * *

><p><strong>I. Suban al avión.<strong>

* * *

><p>Barry agradecía sinceramente el poder estar en casa después de un día tan extenuante como el que había tenido. Definitivamente deseaba tirarse sobre su cama y dormir durante unas buenas cuantas horas, pero de momento, no tendría tanta suerte. No todo era tan simple para alguien como él, ya que aparte de ser Barry Allen, también tenía que ser The Flash, héroe de ciudad Central.<p>

Aunque desde que había obtenido sus poderes sabía que el tener esa doble identidad no era fácil, todo se había complicado aún más al aceptar el formar parte de la Liga de la Justicia, conformada por siete superhéroes, pero si las cosas continuaban bien, seguramente se extendería bastante.

Anteriormente a la formación había trabajado con algunos de los que eran sus actuales compañeros, aunque sólo si era estrictamente necesario (sobre todo con Batman, que no aceptaba que alguna persona con superpoderes ingresara en Gotham sin previo aviso... o permiso), pero ahora que se relacionaba constantemente con ellos, podía darse cuenta de más detalles de sus personalidades, sus estilos de trabajo y cómo era que funcionaban en equipo.

Todo el tema de la Liga de la Justicia lo tenía bastante entusiasmado. Para ser un proyecto relativamente nuevo (aunque no la idea original, por la existencia de la Sociedad de la Justicia, en la que Jay participó con otros héroes) la gente común lo había tomado muy bien, excelente, mejor dicho.

Así que, para Barry Allen, que durante la mañana había ido a trabajar al laboratorio (de alguna forma tiene que pagarse todo lo que come), durante la tarde había patrullado en la ciudad, después la reunión con los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia (en la cual Batman comunicaba las alternativas de la ubicación de la base de operaciones. La que fue escogida fue una montaña en Happy Harbor), después nuevamente patrullar, ir a Metrópolis para hablar con Superman, luego otra reunión más y luego patrullar... sí, estaba teniendo una vida bastante ocupada.

Lo peor era lo que les comunicó Batman que había captado. Eran extrañas y clandestinas comunicaciones entre terrícolas con los que parecían extraterrestres; obviamente era algo complicado de comprender y de poder captar, pero a partir de ello, Batman estaría al pendiente. Algo le decía a Barry que seguramente eso no sería suficiente (¿cuándo lo era, en realidad?) pero ante cualquier cosa lo mejor era estar informados, aunque fuera mínimamente.

Era Flash, pero eso no evitaba que las actividades diarias lo cansaran, sobre todo después de tener que detener unos cuantos asaltos durante su último patrullaje. Sin quitar que por su acelerado metabolismo, tenía que estar comiendo durante cierto rato... y en esos momentos, hacía unas cuantas horas que había sido lo último decente que había comido.

Así que cuando por fin decidió volver a su casa, sintió que de momento había cumplido (al menos por ese día), por lo que después de dar unas cuantas vueltas más, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia un barrio residencial de la ciudad. Al estar cerca (y cambiar su identidad de Flash por la de Barry Allen) se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus vecinos estarían acostados ya o, de otra manera, cada uno en sus casas últimando las tareas pendientes del día. Era pasada la medianoche y lo único que tenía en la cabeza era comer algo y luego acostarse a dormir.

Iba llegando a su casa cuando reparó en un automóvil que se detenía en la casa vecina. Lo miró con cierta curiosidad, sobre todo al darse cuenta que esa casa estaba desocupada hacía unos cuantos meses, después que los dueños (dos ancianos) decidieran irse a descansar a uno de esos lugares de retiro. Después de unos momentos, del automóvil salió una mujer, pero debido a la oscuridad no pudo distinguirla mayormente.

Notó cómo ella iba hacia el asiento del copiloto y abría la puerta y observaba al interior. En esos momentos él llegaba a su propia puerta, pero en vez de abrirla y entrar a la casa, quedaba viendo a la mujer, que se había inclinado en el automóvil.

* * *

><p><em>-Suban al avión, que vamos a despegar. Volando a Brasil a la playa a pasear. Ahora despacito, que vamos a bajar. Y cuando aterricemos nadaremos sin parar, nadaremos sin parar.<em>

Había tenido anteriormente la oportunidad de ir a ciudad Central, pero nunca por mucho tiempo. Normalmente eran dos o tres días y lo hacía más que nada para viajar y salir de Keystone, que era bastante más pequeño. Fue por ello que le costó un poco más de lo esperado encontrar la casa que había logrado arrendar, ya que no conocía mayormente y había sido un amigo el que había hecho los contactos. Tuvo que recorrer un poco los alrededores.

A esas alturas, Wally estaba durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto, pero aún así continuaba escuchando las canciones que sabía que le gustaban a su sobrino (canciones infantiles). La verdad era que no podía culparlo, ya que estaba segura que su sobrino no solía dormir muy bien, sobre todo si Rudolph estaba presente en la casa, seguramente temiendo a que pudiera agredirlo de alguna manera (lo que ella sospechaba que había pasado alguna vez, aunque Wally no había querido decirle si era verdad o no)

A pesar de todo, se sentía bastante más tranquila. No tenía idea en qué andaba metido su hermano, pero no iba a permitir que de alguna manera terminara lastimando a Wally. Por más que lo pensara, no podía imaginar qué podía ser que involucrara al pequeño de alguna manera, puesto que sólo tenía cinco años. Aunque tenía que reconocer que tenía curiosidad por saber, no era tanta como para esperar que hiciera el primer movimiento hacia el niño. De una sola cosa podía estar completamente segura: no le tocaría un pelo a Wally si ella podía evitarlo.

_-Suban al avión, volemos a nuestro hogar. Felices y agotados después de tanto pasear. Ahora despacito, que vamos a bajar. Y cuando aterricemos dormiremos sin parar, dormiremos sin parar..._

Dio con la casa cuando ya era de madrugada, pero eso no le interesó mayormente. Se dio cuenta que en sí la casa era bonita, no muy grande, pero para ella y Wally estaría bien durante el tiempo que se quedasen (tenía muy claro que seguramente Rudoph no se quedaría tranquilo con la desaparición de su hijo, buscando alguna manera de dar con él, aunque fuera mintiendo y hablando con la policía)

Se estacionó y bajó del automóvil y, después de unos momentos de contemplar el lugar (lo que las luces le permitían, en realidad) se dirigió hacia el asiento del copiloto y lo abrió, encontrándose con Wally durmiendo profundamente. Tuvo que reconocerse que le dio pena el tener que cambiarlo de lugar (se veía tan cómodo ahí) pero tenía que entrar a la casa.

Lo tomó en brazos lo mejor que pudo, caminando hacia la casa y soportando el peso lo mejor que podía (definitivamente Wally no era tan pequeño como alguna vez lo fue). Una vez en la puerta metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando la llave, tratando de la mejor manera el poder abrir la puerta sin tener que despertar al niño. Después de unos minutos de intentarlo, sin mayor éxito, estaba pensando que tendría que despertarlo de todas maneras.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- la voz masculina cerca de ella la hizo voltear, sobresaltada. Continuaba nerviosa por tener que dejar de esa manera su propio hogar y definitivamente no esperaba a nadie en la calle a esa hora... y mucho menos con intenciones de ayudarla.

Se encontró con un hombre alto y rubio, de cálida sonrisa y muy guapo (se recriminó por pensar así tan rápido) que la miraba esperando su respuesta. Una parte de ella le decía que no debía confiar (no estaba segura quién podría estar con Rudy), pero otra, aquella que le recordaba que Wally pesaba bastante, le pedía a gritos que aceptara.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo él, sonriendo -soy Barry Allen, tu vecino. Al verte tan atareada pensé que podrías necesitar mi ayuda. ¿Abro yo la puerta, para que no tengas que despertar a tu hijo?- le preguntó inocentemente.

-Eh...- en cierta manera, "Barry" había hablado bastante rápido, por lo que Iris sólo lo quedó mirando por unos momentos, hasta que se obligó a reaccionar, sacudiendo su cabeza -claro, gracias. Soy Iris West, por cierto.

-Encantado...- con una de aquellas sonrisas, Barry tomó las llaves y después de unos cuantos intentos, logró abrir la puerta de entrada. Le dio el paso a Iris, que ya estaba algo cansada por el peso de su sobrino -No tenía idea que iban a venir nuevos vecinos...

-El cambio ha sido algo precipitado- respondió Iris, encendiendo la luz. Luego se volvió a observar a Barry, que no dejaba de mirarla; el gesto de ella lo hizo reaccionar.

-Ah, sí, es tarde...- caminó hacia la puerta -eh... un gusto conocerte, Iris, espero que a tu hijo y a ti les guste el vecindario.

-Gracias- sonrió Iris, divertida -y gracias por ayudarme también.

-Cuando quieras...- contestó él y después de unos momentos, salió de la casa.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, Barry se golpeó la frente con una mano.

-Idiota...- murmuró, hablando a sí mismo -no pudiste ser más obvio... ¿qué tal si está casada, o tiene novio?

Diciéndose cosas así dirigió a su casa. Al margen de todo lo ocurrido, no podía negar que el conocer a su nueva vecina, Iris West, le agradó demasiado.

Dentro de la casa, Iris observó el interior de la casa. Internamente, agradeció a su amigo y la ayuda que le brindó; se recordó a sí misma que debía llamarlo al otro día para agradecerle. Fue revisó la casa aún con Wally en sus brazos. Las dos habitaciones de la casa estaban al fondo de la misma (debido a que era una casa de una sola planta), ambas amuebladas sencillamente.

Acostó a Wally en la pieza pequeña, le quitó los zapatos y lo tapó. No quiso despertarlo para cambiarle a pijamas, aunque no recordaba si es que había metido el suyo en el bolso que había alcanzado a hacerle. Acarició su cabeza, pensando que tendría que comprarle algo de ropa a penas tuviera tiempo.

Aunque de momento sabía que podía estar tranquila. Lo había sacado de Keystone, que era lo que le interesaba en un primer momento. Sabía, eso sí, que Rudolph los buscaría y que no podrían quedarse mucho tiempo ahí... pero de momento, estaba tranquila.

Se dirigió a su propio cuarto y se acostó sobre la cama, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir. El día siguiente sería algo duro... en parte agradecía que fuera fin de semana, no tendría que preocuparse de su nuevo trabajo ni nada de eso.

* * *

><p>Sintió, a lo lejos, un llanto persistente. Durante algunos momentos estaba tan dormida que no fue capaz de reaccionar. Eso, hasta que recordó todo lo ocurrido el día anterior.<p>

Iris se levantó rápidamente y aún medio dormida, casi corrió hacia la habitación donde el niño dormía. A penas abrió la puerta, vio que el niño estaba sentado en la cama, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su frente en sus rodillas.

-Wally...- Iris se acercó a él rápidamente y lo abrazó con fuerza -Wally, todo está bien...- el niño levantó la cara y después de ver a su tía, se abrazó con fuerza a ella.

-Tía- dijo, entre lloriqueos. Iris, esta vez sonriendo un poco, lo abrazó y mientras acariciaba su espalda, esperaba que se calmaba.

-Nos vinimos a vivir juntos, ¿te acuerdas ahora?- le dijo, sin dejar de abrazarlo -anoche no quise despertarte y te acosté- miró sonriente al niño -¿te gustaría conocer la casa?

-¡Sí!- contestó Wally sonriente, parándose de pie sobre la cama -¿este es mi cuarto? ¡Me gusta!

-Y estoy segura que te gustará el resto de la casa- agregó ella -Y luego iremos a desayunar a alguna parte... y luego a hacer algunas compras... tendremos un día muy ocupado.

-¿Podremos jugar en algún momento, cierto?- le preguntó Wally, con la esperanza marcada en su rostro.

-Por supuesto, ya encontraremos el momento- sonrió Iris, poniéndose de pie -vamos, tenemos un día muy ocupado.

-¡Sí!

Iris y Wally recorrieron la casa en unos pocos minutos, luego bañó a su sobrino y los dos se alistaron para ir a desayunar fuera. Aprovecharían eso mismo para pasar a comprar lo necesario para ambos durante algunas semanas.

Cuando salieron de la casa, rato después, Iris observó mejor el vecindario. Podía notar cómo algunos de sus vecinos la quedaban mirando con algo de curiosidad, ella les daba una pequeña sonrisa y continuaba su camino, tratando de no fijarse en las miradas que todos tenían sobre ellos. Detestaba ser el centro de atención.

-¡Buenos días!

Volteó al notar que Barry Allen, su vecino, la saludaba desde la puerta de su casa. Después de unos momentos que se quedó quieta, Iris decidió responder al saludo. Trataba de no pensar de forma negativa sobre él, después de todo, había sido bastante amable con ella la noche anterior.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó ella, sonriendo y notando cómo Wally tomaba su mano con fuerza, su vista fija en Barry.

-Bien, gracias- Barry, aprovechando que tenía una oportunidad para acercarse, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Iris notó perfectamente el cambio en el rostro de Wally, que antes estaba feliz y sonriente, ahora miraba seriamente al desconocido que se acercaba a ellos -¿Pasaron buena noche?

-Sí, gracias...- contestó Iris, tratando de aguantar la risa por la seriedad que mostraba Wally. Le daba la impresión que no deseaba que Barry se acercara a ellos; para su suerte, Barry pareció no darse cuenta, ya que se hincó y se puso a la altura de Wally, sonriendo.

-Hola, soy tu vecino, me llamo Barry- el rubio extendió su mano hacia Wally, esperando que el niño contestara a su gesto. Sólo lo hizo cuando Iris le dio un pequeño empujoncito, animándolo para hacer lo mismo.

-Hola- contestó Wally, dándole la mano. Su rostro no cambiaba la expresión de enojo que había mostrado cuando vio que Barry se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó Barry.

-Wallace- contestó el chico, secamente. Iris, que observaba con atención la escena, a duras penas pudo soportar la risa nuevamente. Barry, que esta vez sí se dio cuenta de la actitud del niño, miró a Iris, que sólo supo disculparse con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes un gran nombre, Wallace- le dijo Barry, también aguantando la risa -¿Te gusta vivir aquí?

-Sí- contestó, nuevamente en tono seco.

-Wally...- esta vez, Iris le llamó la atención. Barry se largó a reír, poniéndose de pie.

-Está bien, déjalo- le dijo él -sólo está protegiendo a su mamá.

Wally, que no dejaba de observar al "intruso" se dio cuenta que había dicho que su tía en realidad era su mamá. Celoso como estaba y aprovechando que Iris no se molestó en negar las palabras de ese tal Barry, decidió continuar con ese juego.

-Mami- le dijo, mirándola. Iris volvió su mirada hacia el niño, la extrañeza pintada en su rostro -Tenemos que irnos.

-... Ah, claro...- reaccionó ella -Tenemos que irnos, Barry. Nos vemos.

-Por supuesto- asintió Barry -que les vaya bien.

* * *

><p>Barry, que había salido a la calle a terminar de decidir qué hacer (estaba seguro que si se quedaba en casa terminaría por comerse su tercer desayuno de la mañana), en parte se sintió contento cuando vio salir a Iris con el pequeño. Wally parecía ser un niño muy adorable, independiente si aprecia o no a Barry.<p>

El hombre notó perfectamente la razón del niño de actuar de esa manera. Si bien le pareció hasta cierto punto normal el que fuera así, no dejaba de ser simpático el ver cómo un niño trataba de mantener alejados de su madre a todos los hombres que se cruzaran e intentaran entablar una conversación con ella...

Eso sí, no podía negar algo que se estaba volviendo casi obvio para él en esos momentos: la llegada de aquellos dos pelirrojos no había pasado por alto para él... quizás para bien o para mal, pero como fuerza, se estaba dando cuenta que le interesaba bastante el relacionarse muy bien con ellos, aunque no era capaz del todo de reconocer a todos.

Pero en fin, después de notar la hora que era, se dio cuenta que debía empezar su trabajo de fin de semana. Una ciudad estaba esperando que la protegiera y él, como era, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos así, a la deriva.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Ehm... perdón por la demora, normalmente no suelo tardar tanto en actualizar, pero las vacaciones quedaron en medio y no alcancé a escribir antes de salir de la ciudad. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**Aclaro que el título es por una canción del canal Disney Junior, interpretado por Topa y Muni, llamado "Suban al avión". Tengo un sobrino pequeño que escucha todas esas canciones, así que no se sorprendan por los títulos de los próximos capítulos.**

**Gracias por los reviews. Tigress62, sí entiendo el inglés (de hecho, leo más fics en inglés que en español), pero no sé muy bien cómo escribirlo. Nuevamente, pido disculpas por la demora.**

**Hasta pronto!**


	3. Un héroe como tú

**Little Wally.  
><strong>**Por Alisse**

* * *

><p><strong>II. Un héroe como tú.<strong>

* * *

><p>Iris, sentada en la puerta de la casa, observaba a Wally jugar con un balón de fútbol. Llevaban tres días viviendo en esa casa y aunque todo había estado bien (muy bien, sobre todo para Wally), Iris no podía dejar de sentirse inquieta. Habían podido escapar de Keyston, pero estaba segura que Rudy continuarían buscándolos.<p>

-¡Tía Iris!- Wally se acercó a ella, con la pelota en sus manos -¿Juguemos?

-Claro...- Iris se estaba poniendo de pie, cuando su celular sonó -¿Espérame un poquito?- Wally asintió y se alejó de ella, lanzando su pelota. Sonriendo, ella contestó -Hola, Paul.

_-¡Iris, que bueno escucharte!_- la voz de su amigo de la infancia la hizo sentir muy bien _-¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? ¿Cómo está Wally?_

-Todo está muy bien, Paul, no te imaginas cuánto- contestó Iris, sonriendo -La casa es excelente para los dos.

_-Me alegro mucho._

-De verdad, si no fuera por ti con Wally no hubiéramos podido salir de la ciudad- continuó Iris.

_-Respecto a eso..._- Paul guardó silencio por algunos momentos _-Escucha, no quiero preocuparte, pero creo que lo mejor es que se vayan de ahí. Lo antes posible._

-¿Qué?, pero... había pensado que al menos tendríamos el mes para estar aquí...- replicó Iris, frunciendo el cejo -¿Por qué irnos tan pronto?

_-No puedo estar muy seguro que tu hermano sepa dónde están-_ comenzó a decir Paul _-Puede que se demore más de un mes en encontrarlos, pero lo mejor sería que no nos arriesguemos. Si está metido en algo grande, puede conocer en poco tiempo tu paradero..._

-¿Lo has visto?

_-Sí, lamentablemente_- dijo Paul _-Somos amigos y él lo sabe, debe intuir que te ayudé a dejar la ciudad._

-No se ha acercado a ti, ¿cierto?- preguntó Iris, dándose cuenta que sin querer había hecho que su amigo se involucrara en todo eso -¿Estás bien, no te ha hecho daño?

_-Iris..._- la risa de Paul la detuvo _-Hablas como si fuera indefenso o algo así..._

-No es por ofenderte, pero... por como Rudolph estuvo actuando últimamente, ya no sé de qué puede ser capaz por conseguir lo que quiere...

_-Oye, escucha_- la detuvo Paul, hablando con seguridad _-De mí no te preocupes, ahora tenemos que centrarnos en sacar a Wally de ahí. Central puede ser segura, pero aún es relativamente cercana a Keystone, ¿entiendes?_

-Sí, claro...- Iris comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, no deseaba tener que huír tan rápido sin haber podido avanzar en algo en su trabajo.

Se preocupaba porque no tenía idea de cómo podría mantener a Wally si es que se la pasaban huyendo. Necesitaba encontrar trabajo y era obvio que el estar de fugitiva con su sobrino no ayudaba. Además, estaba el hecho de que Wally no podía quedarse solo en casa, si quería trabajar, necesitaba una niñera.

_-Hey, que no cunda el pánico_- dijo Paul, dándose cuenta de la reacción que estaba teniendo Iris _-Vamos a ir de a poco, ¿bien? Por ahora, tenemos que buscar a dónde será más conveniente que te cambies... ¿Te parece?_

-Sí, lo que digas...- murmuró ella, sin poner del todo atención a sus palabras.

_-Escucha, ahora debo irme_- dijo Paul _-No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de buscar un lugar dónde puedan quedarse, ¿si? Tú tranquila con eso..._

-Gracias... no se qué haría si tú no me ayudaras...

_-Lo sé, lo sé, soy genial..._- ante esto, ambos rieron _-Te llamaré cuando tenga algo, ¿ya?_

-Sí, gracias...

_-Y no olvides, cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar o que te ocurra, no dudes en llamarme, no importa la hora. ¿Entendido?_

-Claro, Paul... gracias.

Iris cortó la llamada, quedándose unos momentos sentada y mirando al frente, con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza. La verdad era que sabía que el irse con wally sería difícil, pero lo valía. Estaba decidida a mantener a su sobrino a salvo.

-¡Tía!- Wally se acercó corriendo a ella al ver que había terminado de hablar. Iris terminó bruscamente con sus pensamientos.

-Dime...

-¿Jugamos o no?- le preguntó él, extendiéndole la pelota con una gran sonrisa. Después de mirarlo unos momentos, la recibió, poniéndose de pie.

Jugaron durante algunas horas, hasta que Wally se sintió lo bastante cansado como para querer dormir una pequeña siesta. Iris lo acompañó hasta que se durmió, contándole una historia que iban armando entre los dos. Cuando se quedó dormido, se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello por algunos minutos, observándolo.

Salió a sentarse en la pequeña escalerilla de la puerta observando el vecindario. En momentos como ese deseaba volver al vicio del cigarrillo (supuestamente superado hacía más de un año), quizás le ayudaba a pensar mejor las cosas.

Le preocupaba el tener que dejar Central tan rápidamente, el tener un futuro algo incierto con Wally, pero era más fuerte el sentimiento de miedo al pensar que Rudolph pudiera encontrarlos con facilidad, ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de defender a su sobrino de él.

* * *

><p>Barry sonreía levemente cuando se acordaba de lo ocurrido hacía unos cuantos días con Wally e Iris y que, casi sin querer, había logrado que el niño lo aceptara lo bastante como para que no se mostrara molesto con su presencia.<p>

Madre e hijo habían asistido a un centro comercial, con la mala suerte que se encontraron con el robo de una de las joyerías de ese lugar. Fue peor de lo que suena porque Wally no estaba junto a su madre y estuvo perdido un tiempo suficiente como para que Iris estuviera a punto de llegar a la desesperación.

Fue ahí que Flash llegó al lugar. Rápidamente (como solía hacerlo) se encargó de los ladrones, que sólo eran delincuentes comunes. Cuando iba a comenzar a hablar con la gente que estaba en el lugar (como lo hacía normalmente), pero a la distancia pudo ver un lloroso niño que buscaba desesperado a su alrededor. Lo reconoció al instante y se acercó a él.

-Hola, chico- le dijo, llegando rápidamente a su lado. El pequeño pelirrojo dio un saltito, mirando asustado al hombre, que se había hincado a su altura -¿Estás bien?

-¿Eres... Flash?- le preguntó con marcada timidez. Flash sonrió con ternura.

-Sí y deseo ayudarte- dijo Barry -¿Estás solo? ¿Dónde está tú mamá?

-No lo sé- contestó Wally, haciendo pucheros -Vinimos los dos pero por el robo nos perdimos. ¿Me puedes ayudar a encontrarla?

-Por supuesto...

Decir que Wally quedó encantado con Flash es poco. Si antes lo admiraba, ahora se podía decir que prácticamente lo idolatraba. Y Barry se ganó el favor del niño al contarle (como si fuera un secreto) que él conocía personalmente a Flash y que si lo deseaba, podía pedirle que fuera a verlo una tarde. Sabía que era una trampa, pero la verdad no sentía ningún tipo de resentimiento por ello.

Con Iris trataba de no ser muy cargante. Hablaba con ella cuando se encontraban en la calle y la saludaba cuando la veía en la puerta de su casa pero, a pesar de sentir que ella sí sentía algo de simpatía por él, podía notar en su actitud que había _algo_ que le pasaba. No negaba que sentía cierta curiosidad, pero había decidido que esperaría a que ella se lo dijera, si es que lo deseaba.

En esos momentos se alistaba para salir de su trabajo. Deseaba ir a su casa antes de ir a patrullar la ciudad durante un rato. Claro, eso, si es que su comunicador no hubiera sonado.

-Aquí Flash- dijo, mirando a su alrededor para intentar no ser escuchado.

_-¿Estás ocupado?_- dijo la voz de Hal Jordan, o Linterna Verde _-Te necesitamos urgente en Metrópolis._

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó, confuso.

_-No estoy muy seguro, pero pareciera que Superman no puede solo_- contestó Hal _-¿Estás disponible, cierto?_

-Sí, voy para allá.

Tuvo unas cuantas paradas, más que nada para ayudar a algunas personas con problemas puntuales y cuando llegó al centro de la ciudad, intentando comunicarse con Superman.

-¿Súper? ¿Estás por ahí?- preguntó, tratando de identificar el posible problema en la ciudad.

_-Sí..._- Superman sonaba bastante cansado _-¿Estás en la ciudad?_

-Llegué recién, te estoy...- a la distancia, Flash distinguió perfectamente que la gente trataba de alejarse rápidamente -Ya te encontré...

Flash corrió rápidamente, justo para golpear a Metallo antes que se acercara lo suficiente a Superman, que estaba ya tirado en el suelo por la Kriptonita que llevaba en el pecho. Una vez que el robot se fue lejos, se dio licencia para sobar su mano derecha. El golpe le había dolido.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó, sonriéndole, aunque no se volteó a mirarlo. Sintió que Superman se ponía de pie con cierta dificultad.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- le reclamó.

-Tuve que hacer unas cuantas paradas- contestó Flash, su sonrisa crecienco aún más. A la distancia notaron que Metallo comenzaba a recuperarse -¿Me esperas un momento?

No era de su mayor gusto luchar en contra de robots ni seres parecidos, pero habían ocasiones de que debía hacer excepciones... lo que más le complicaba era lidiar con la fuerza de ellos... ¿de qué manera podía atacarlo sin que él mismo sufriera algún tipo de herida?

Después pensaría en eso, la primera prioridad era alejarlo de Superman lo suficiente como para que no pudiera dañarlo más aún.

-¡Oye!- le lanzó una piedra para llamar su atención -¡Apuesto que no eres capaz de atraparme!

* * *

><p>-¡Mira tía!- Wally exclamó mirando la televisión -¡Ahí está Flash!<p>

Iris hizo ojos al cielo, soltando un suspiro. Wally prácticamente deliraba con su héroe favorito desde que lo había conocido en el centro comercial y la llamaba cada vez que salía en la televisión haciendo cualquier cosa, incluso si era una pequeña entrevista o algo así.

-Wally, en serio, no puedo estar viendo la televisión cada vez que Flash salga en ella- replicó Iris, pero yendo con él de todas formas.

-Sí, ya sé- dijo el niño, pero Iris no estaba segura si comprendía del todo -Pero está luchando en contra de un monstruo, ¿lo ves? Y también está Superman, aunque no se por qué no ayuda a Flash a luchar en contra de él...

Iris, notando que su sobrino estaba extremadamente cerca de la televisión, lo tomó en brazos y lo sentó a su lado en el sofá, quedándose viendo la televisión con él.

Según lo que pudo captar (entre lo que decían en la televisión y con Wally sin callarse a su lado) los de la Liga parecía estar luchando en esos momentos en Metrópolis en contra de algunos súpervillanos. Se notaba que no había mucha diferencia entre ellos, a pesar de la presencia de Superman.

-¿Ves que era importante?- le preguntó él, sonriéndole. Iris no contestó y acarició su cabeza -¡Mira, ahí está Flash! ¡Ohhh...!

Iris notó perfectamente que Wally se quedaba quieto mirando la televisión cuando Flash era lanzado con violencia contra el muro. Estuvo tentada a cambiar la televisión, no deseaba que su sobrino viera tanta violencia... y mucho menos en contra de Flash.

-¿Flash va a estar bien, cierto?- le preguntó el niño, mirándola con ojos llorosos. Iris lo quedó viendo durante algunos momentos.

-Eh... claro...- contestó ella, mirando alternativamente entre los ojos de Wally y la televisión. Seguían mostrando algunos otros desastres -Por... supuesto que Flash va a estar bien... además, hasta debe estar acostumbrado a los golpes, por...- se detuvo al notar la cara que puso su sobrino -Eh... quiero decir... es un héroe, ¿no? Siempre salvan el día...

-¡Sí, es verdad!- Iris suspiró aliviada cuando Wally volvió su interés hacia la televisión -¡Es un héroe!

-Eso mismo...- contestó Iris, tranquilizándose cuando notó que Flash volvía a escena... no quería ni pensar en qué tendría que decirle a Wally si es que Flash no volvía a aparecer -Y mira, los otros de la Liga de la Justicia lo están ayudando, ¿ves?

-¡Sí!- Wally saltó enérgicamente y quedó de pie -¡Tía, tía! ¿Te imaginas que alguna vez pueda ser como Flash? ¿Te gustaría?

-Ah...- la verdad era que a Iris le daba pánico que ya el hiperactivo de su sobrino tuviera súpervelocidad, pero no podía pincharle los sueños al niño -¡Claro que sí! Sería emocionante... pero para eso tienes que comerte toda la comida y estudiar mucho- estaba decidida a no salir perdiendo y se dio cuenta que lo hizo cuando vio que Wally abría los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Sería genial...- Wally volvió sus ojos a la televisión, sentándose al lado de Iris otra vez. Ésta aprovechó la ocasión para abrazarlo -_Me esforzaré y trabajaré, yo quiero ser un héroe como tú, un héroe como tú..._- ella sonrió cuando sintió que Wally comenzaba a cantar. Definitivamente no se cansaba de estar con él.

* * *

><p>Aunque no quería admitirlo (su orgullo lo impedía), Barry sabía que gracias a Batman habían ganado. El Murciélago había sido lo bastante inteligente como para buscar alguna forma de sacar la Kriptonita del pecho de Metallo y así que Superman se encargara de él (al final sólo él tenía la fuerza necesaria para neutralizarlo)<p>

Así fue cómo, de la nada y mientras el robot se deleitaba golpeándolo cada vez que podía pillarlo, de la nada un batarang le había llegado a su pecho, explotando minutos después y dejando la kriptonita a distancia prudente.

-¡Llévatela!- le gritó Batman y se sintió impulsado como por un resorte. Se puso de pie rápidamente y se llevó la piedra con él.

Una vez que estuvo seguro que Superman no sería afectado, llegó junto a Batman.

-Sí que te tardaste, ¿eh?- le dijo, entregándole la Kriptonita.

-Aguantaste bien- replicó el otro y Barry notó perfectamente el dejo de burla en su voz. Antes que alcanzara a contestarle, con ellos volvió Superman, con un Metallo que parecía más un acordeón que un robot hecho para matar a su amigo.

-Bien hecho- le dijo.

Su primera intención había sido volver a Central, ya que había recordado que durante la noche tendrían la famosa "Reunión de Toby" que habían estado planeando él y otros miembros masculinos de la Liga durante algunas semanas. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Superman lo había arrastrado a la Comisaría.

-¿Por qué tengo que venir yo también?- le dijo, tratando por todos los medios de safarse (tal como lo había hecho Batman)

-Sólo serán unos minutos, espera aquí- le contestó Superman, alejándose.

-Esa no es respuesta...- murmuró Flash, mirando a su alrededor para entretenerse.

Estuvo así durante algunos minutos, contestando a la gente que lo saludaba con amabilidad, comiendo algunos snaks de las máquinas que habían ahí y, estaba por servirse un café, cuando algo llamó su atención.

**_"Niño perdido._**

**_Nombre: Wallace Rudolph West._**

**_Edad: 5 años._**

**_Último lugar visto: Keystone."_**

Si los datos llamaban su atención, lo que más lo hizo fue la fotografía. Ese niño era el mismo que había llegado hacía unos días a su casa vecina, con su "madre". Si era así, ¿por qué aparecía en ese lugar como "perdido"? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de algo así?

Trató de pedir información acerca del niño, tratando de no parecer muy obvio. No pudieron decirle gran cosa, sólo que la alerta de su desaparición se había dado esa misma tarde y que ya se había distribuido su fotografía en gran parte del territorio.

Cuando le preguntaron si tenía información, simplemente lo negó.

* * *

><p><strong>Holas! ¿Cómo están?<strong>

**Yo bien contenta. Seguiré de vacaciones por algunos días, mis padres se irán de viaje y nos quedaremos solos con mi hermano (no somos muy terribles solos... quizás nos descontrolamos con las horas de sueño, pero fuera de eso, todo normal, jajaja) y pues esta semana vuelve Young Justice a CN (en EEUU, no tengo idea cuándo saldrá en por estos lares...). **

**Gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado, estoy bien contenta por eso también y espero no haberme demorado demasiado. Admito que cada vez me cuesta más escribir, pero no es por falta de inspiración, sino de floja... pero estoy tratando de mejorarlo, ¡en serio!**

**La canción de Wally es de una serie que, para variar, dan en el Disney Junior y se llama "Los héroes de la ciudad" (lo sé, estoy demasiado influida por mi sobrino pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Es un hermoso regalo de la vida)**

**Agradezco los reviews de Kailumi-Uchiha, Sara Wayne, Kass Nekozawa, xxLuna Rojaxx, Funny-life. **

**Hasta pronto!**


	4. You are my Sunshine

**Little Wally.  
><strong>**Por Alisse**

* * *

><p><strong>III. You are my Sunshine.<strong>

* * *

><p>Camino a casa no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, una y otra vez se preguntaba acerca de sus vecinos y qué debía hacer. Decírselo a las autoridades estaba casi descartado (hubiera hecho eso en Metrópolis, de haberlo deseado) y si bien deseada preguntarle tantas cosas a Iris, no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo sin lograr que ella se espantara o algo así. ¿Qué debía hacer?<p>

-¡Por fin llegaste!

No se extrañó de llegar a su casa y encontrarse con que sus amigos ya habían entrado a la misma (no por nada era una reunión de los miembros masculinos de la Liga). Aún así se hizo el ofendido.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes adentro?- les preguntó a Hal y a Manhunter, que habían abierto la puerta -¿No se supone que tiene que ser el anfitrión el que hace pasar a sus invitados?

-El anfitrión no estaba- contestó Hal, sonriendo y dejando el paso libre -¿Cómo puede ser que tengamos que esperar afuera, al frío, a que llegues? Qué desconsiderado...

-No fue mi culpa- replicó Barry, cruzándose de brazos -Fue el Boy Scout el que quiso que lo acompañara a la comisaría a no-se-qué y fue ahí que me demoré. Además, no hace frío, estamos en julio.

-Trivialidades- contestó Hal, haciendo ojos al cielo.

-¿Se van a quedar toda la noche ahí?- Clark y Barry quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron que Bruce se asomaba por el pasillo.

-¿Cómo es que _tú_ estás aquí?- preguntó Barry, sin disimular la sorpresa al ver a Batman en su casa. Por supuesto que el otro no contestó, volvió a entrar sin decir palabra pero viéndose algo molesto. Barry miró a Hal, que se encogió de hombros.

-Él fue el que abrió la puerta...

-Eso explica muchas cosas...- murmuró Barry, pensando en que Bruce Wayne no sería capaz de esperar algunos minutos de pie en un vecindario normal.

-Será mejor que entren- dijo Manhunter, terminando con la "discusión" que tenían Hal y Barry en esos momentos.

Clark se adelantó y entró a la casa. Antes de seguirlo, Barry miró a la casa de sus vecinos nuevos. Pudo notar que ambos estaban en el jardín, jugando a la pelota otra vez... para estar huyendo, Barry pensó que Iris era bastante buena distrayendo a su sobrino de todo lo malo que estaban pasando.

-¡Barry!

-Ya voy, ya voy...

* * *

><p>Estaba muy cansado después de ese día lleno de actividades que había tenido junto a Iris, por lo que después de bañarse y ponerse el pijama, no demoró demasiado en quedarse dormido por fin; eso fue algo que Iris realmente agradeció, podría relajarse y hacer algunas cuantas cosas antes de irse a dormir también.<p>

Wally solía tener el sueño bastante pesado, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando en su cuarto entró un hombre y se acercó lentamente a la cama. Lo tomó en brazos con suavidad, tratando de no despertarlo, pero el movimiento hizo que el niño abriera sus ojos, por unos instantes mirando perdidamente a la persona que estaba en frente a él. La oscuridad no permitió que lo que reconociera inmediatamente.

-... ¿Papá?- murmuró, tratando de acostumbrarse a la silueta. Fue después de unos instantes que reaccionó, pero antes que fuera capaz de llamar a Iris, lo dejó sobre la cama y le tapó la boca con brusquedad. Wally, aterrado, comenzó a luchar para soltarse.

Se movía con tanta insistencia que, casi de casualidad y mientras que intentaba que Rudolph lo soltara, que con su pie lo golpeó en la cara, con tal fuerza que logró que su padre lo dejara por algunos momentos. Alcanzó a gritar antes que sintiera un golpe en su cara.

-Escúchame bien- Rudolph volvió a taparle la boca, acercándose a él para susurrarle al oído -Vuelves a hacer algo así y te arrepentirás, ¿entendiste?

Wally había comenzado a llorar, tanto por el dolor del golpe como por el miedo que sentía, pero antes que su padre dijera o hiciera otra cosa, la presión que sentía en su boca terminó. Cerró los ojos sin saber qué esperar.

-Wally, tranquilo- la voz de Iris hizo que abriera los ojos y al verla en frente de él, la abrazó con fuerza, llorando -Shh... ya estoy aquí.

Iris en esos momentos agradeció su "mala costumbre" de acostarse tarde (tomada en la universidad y ya después muy difícil de dejarla). Había estado en la cocina durante algún tiempo, tomándose un café y tratando de decidir qué debía hacer en los próximos días (si quedarse o no), cuando sintió un ruido. No demoró demasiado en darse cuenta que provenían del cuarto de Wally y armándose con un bate de béisbol (lo tenía "por si acaso")

Mientras tenía a Wally en sus brazos, miró a Rudolph, que continuaba inconsciente en el suelo. No podía creer que su hermano los hubiera encontrado tan rápido y mucho menos que hubiera golpeado de esa manera al niño.

-Wally, tenemos que irnos- le susurró, tratando de calmarlo -Wally, escúchame- hizo que lo mirara y secó sus lágrimas -Antes que tu papá despierte nos vamos a ir, ¿ya?

El niño asintió repetidamente. Iris se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, ya que estaba la posibilidad que Rudolph no estuviera solo (tenía que ponerse en todas las situaciones). Cuando acercaba a Wally a la ventana, para que saliera por ella, sintió que él se afirmaba con más fuerza.

-Wally...- comenzó ella, cada vez más nerviosa.

-No, no...- el niño, si podía, se afirmó más fuerte a ella -¡No quiero!

-Voy detrás tuyo- replicó Iris, agitada -Pero tienes que salir tú primero, ¿si? Por favor, Wally, todo va a estar bien.

Aún viéndose algo inseguro, Wally asintió. Ayudado por Iris salió por la ventana, quedando sobre el suelo nada más que con pijama y calcetines. Miró hacia arriba, esperando que su tía saliera por ahí también, comenzó a impacientarse cuando, después de unos momentos, Iris no se asomaba.

-¿Tía?- le hubiera gustado que saliera más la voz, pero fue sólo un suave susurro. Wally tocaba sus manos, nervioso -¿tía Iris?

Escuchó ruido dentro de la habitación, como si algo hubiera caído al suelo. Su primer impulso fue asomarse por la ventana, pero se detuvo en seco. No estaba seguro de qué podría hacer (aunque sabía que no mucho) y antes de moverse, pudo ver que desde la parte delantera de la casa lo quedaba viendo un hombre. Aterrado, retrocedió unos pasos. Sintió pánico cuando el hombre comenzó a acercarse a él.

Se le ocurrió sólo una cosa qué hacer.

* * *

><p>A penas había logrado que Wally saliera por la ventana, cuando sintió movimiento detrás de ella, dio media vuelta y notó que Rudolph estaba reaccionando. Inmediatamente tomó el bate entre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente.<p>

-¿Por qué... no nos dejas en paz?- dijo Iris, casi en un murmullo, atenta a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor -¿Por qué dañas a tu hijo de esa manera?

Rudolph no contestó, simplemente la quedó viendo, sin moverse. Después de unos momentos, Iris lanzó un golpe con el bate hacia su cuerpo, esperando aturdirlo tal como había pasado minutos antes cuando había ayudado a Wally. Lo que ocurrió después escapaba de su comprensión (al menos de momento)

Rudolph no se había movido ante el ataque y el bate, en vez de golpearlo, fue como si atravesara líquido, quedándose en el centro de su cuerpo. Iris palideció, sin saber cómo reaccionar y antes que hiciera cualquier movimiento, Rudoph quitó de su cuerpo el bate y lo lanzó hacia el lado, cayendo en el velador y botando la lámpara al suelo.

Asustada, sin saber del todo qué podía esperar, retrocedió unos pasos.

-Tú... no eres Rudy...- murmuró Iris y notó perfectamente cómo aquel ser sonreía con malicia.

De haber estado en otra situación, se hubiera alegrado, ya que eso confirmaba que su hermano no era el que tenía a Wally prácticamente abandonado y mucho menos lo había golpeado aquella noche. De haber estado en otra situación, se hubiera aterrado porque no tenía ni la menor idea de qué o quién era aquel ser que estaba en frente de ella y mucho menos podía pensar en qué podía desear con su sobrino. También su hubiera preocupado porque si aquél no era Rudolph, ¿qué había pasado realmente con su hermano todos aquellos meses?

Pero en esos momentos, en lo único que pensaba era una manera de poder escapar de ese lugar, llevarse a Wally con la esperanza que los pudieran dejar en paz.

* * *

><p>Barry era de los que pensaba que la vida siempre te sorprendía de alguna manera y, en esos momentos, se daba cuenta de la razón que tenía al pensar de esa manera. Todo había comenzado con la "sana" idea de pasar el tiempo y jugar al póker. ¿A quién podrían hacerle daño si es que aceptaban?<p>

Definitivamente que a sus bolsillos.

Al menos los de la mayoría de ellos, por no decir que a todos menos a Bruce. ¿Quién podría decir que aquel llamado "Playboy" pudiera ser tan bueno en ese juego de cartas? A esas alturas Hal ya estaba soltando maldiciones y Clark parecía considerar seriamente si continuar jugando o no (definitivamente no deseaba contribuir de manera alguna con la fortuna Wayne).

Barry estaba a punto de rendirse cuando sintió unos golpes en su puerta. Si bien no eran muy fuertes, se notaban agitación en ellos.

-¿Quién será?- murmuró, poniéndose de pie. Algunos de ellos dejaron de conversar para observarlo ir a la puerta, en donde los golpes sonaban cada vez más desesperados.

Lo último que Barry esperaba a encontrarse era a Wally, en pijamas y descalzo, llorando a mares y con el labio roto. Por algunos momentos lo quedó viendo, sin poder reaccionar, pero cuando logró salir de su asombro, se hincó en frente de él.

-¡Wally, ¿qué te ocurrió?- le preguntó, entre asustado y nervioso. Wally, que no dejaba de llorar, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Barry no se movió por algunos momentos -Wally, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Mil y una teorías pasaron por su cabeza durante el tiempo en que demoró Wally en calmarse lo suficiente como para poder hablar (quizás fueran unos pocos segundos, pero para el rubio fueron como horas), pero aún así, lo que le decía no le clarificaba demasiado, casi no le entendía lo que hablaba.

-Wally, cálmate- lo puso en frente de él, afirmándolo -¿Dónde está tú mamá?

-... En la... casa...- contestó Wally, aún entre sollozos.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- preguntó esta vez Barry, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Mi papá- dijo Wally -Ayude a mi... tía, por favor, señor Barry...

Si bien le llamó la atención que dijera "tía", pensó que ese no era el momento de pensar en algo así y mucho menos al ver en el estado en que se encontraba el niño. No había pasado desapercibido para él que había un hombre (o eso parecía, sólo alcanzaba a ver su sombra) que lo veía fijamente.

-Escúchame- le dijo, haciendo que entrara a la casa -Te vas a quedar aquí, ¿si? No quiero que salgas a la calle, ¿entendiste?

Wally asintió justo en el momento en que Hal se asomaba para saber qué había pasado. Por la expresión que tenía, Barry pensó que diría una broma, pero se detuvo al observar cómo estaba Wally, se adelantó rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, mirando a Wally -¿Quién es este niño? ¡Barry!

Pero antes que alcanzara a terminar la pregunta, Barry ya había salido de la casa, corriendo y a penas conteniendo los deseos de utilizar su máxima velocidad, mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que realmente ocurría con Wally y con Iris.

Se dio cuenta que aquella sombra no lo seguía, quizás con la intención de intentar llevarse a Wally, pero le tranquilizaba el hecho de que estuviera con los demás, así se aseguraba que nada podría pasarle mientras él no estaba.

Notó que la puerta estaba abierta, entró rápidamente y comenzó a revisar la casa, encontrándose momentos después con una escena que no esperaba. Iris estaba en el suelo, inconsciente y con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana, había un hombre.

En un arranque de ira que no eran comunes a él, se acercó a él y con la mayor brusquedad posible lo dejó contra la pared, presionando con fuerza. El hombre lo quedó viendo, casi inexpresivo.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó, presionándolo más contra la pared -¿¡Qué es lo que quieres con ellos!

-No te metas en lo que no te importa, si es que no quieres salir perjudicado- contestó Rudolph, sonriendo.

-Vuelve a acercarte a ellos y...- comenzó a decir Barry, pero el otro lo interrumpió con una carcajada.

-Sí, claro, como si tú pudieras hacer algo contra mía- replicó el otro. Antes que Barry alcanzara a contestar algo, sintió cómo su ropa parecía derretirse de alguna manera.

Sorprendido, Barry se soltó y, ante la sonrisa burlona de Rudolph, retrocedió lo bastante como ser capaz de traspasar la pared, dejando a Barry con la boca abierta.

Iris no demoró demasiado en despertar. Al igual que Wally tenía golpes en su rostro, pero parecía bastante más delidada.

-¿Dónde está Wally?- fue lo primero que preguntó.

-Tranquila, está bien, en mi casa- contestó Barry, sonriendo levemente -¿Me quieres explicar qué fue lo que sucedió?- le preguntó -¿Por qué Wally te dijo tía y dijo que ese hombre era su papá?

Iris no contestó de momento, sólo bajó la cabeza y luego asintió levemente.

-Ven, Wally debe estar muy preocupado...

-Sí...

Fue difícil para Iris no largarse a llorar junto con Wally cuando éste la abrazó con fuerza al verla llegar, tratando de hacerse la fuerte para que su sobrino no se diera cuenta de lo aterrada que se sentía en esos momentos. Pudo notar que Barry estaba con otros hombres, seguramente amigos de él, que observaban la escena en silencio.

Vio también que ellos hablaban en voz baja con Barry, aunque no supo identificar de qué. Después de unos minutos en que Wally prácticamente no se había separado de ella, Barry se acercó, notándose algo nervioso.

-Hum... Iris...- llamó su atención, ella lo quedó viendo sin despegar la boca -Escucha, no creo que sea prudente que vuelvas a tú casa hoy, te preparé el cuarto de huéspedes, ¿te parece?

Iris abrió la boca para protestar, pero después se dio cuenta que mucho más no podía hacer, por lo que terminó asintiendo.

-Si quieres puedes ir a acostar a Wally- sugirió Barry.

Una vez que Iris había ido al cuarto, Barry les contó lo ocurrido a los demás (lo que alcanzó a captar él). Después de hablarlo unos minutos, llegaron al acuerdo de lograr que Iris les contara lo más posible y al día siguiente de alguna manera lo conversarían.

Después de eso decidieron terminar con la reunión, para dar más espacio a Barry y a Iris para que hablaran. Barry, después de despedirse de sus amigos, fue con sus vecinos. Al asomarse, pudo ver que Wally estaba acostado y que parecía estar durmiendo ya, mientras que Iris acariciaba su cabeza y susurraba una canción.

_-... You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please, don't take my sunshine away..._

-¿Iris?- habló con suavidad, sin querer despertar a Wally; ella lo quedó mirando, dándose cuenta de su presencia -Haré café... si quieres puedes venir conmigo...- sugirió él, tratando que no sonara como obligación o algo así. Ella asintió -te espero en la cocina.

_-... The other night, dear, when I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried... _

_-... You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please, don't take my sunshine away..._

La canción terminó en un murmullo por parte de Iris. Besó la frente de Wally y se puso de pie, dejando que durmiera profundamente. Aguantando las lágrimas dejó la habitación, tenía que pensar urgentemente lo que debía hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Cambió bastante el ambiente del fic, ¿no? En el cap anterior casi todos eran bastante felices, pero en fin, esto tenía que pasar en algún momento.**

**La canción utilizada se llama "You are my sunshine" y no se quién la canta; en este capítulo iba a utilizar otra, pero la cambié a último minuto (de hecho, esta canción la escuché por primera vez hoy y la encontré tan tierna que la quise incluir)**

**Espero que les esté gustando, esperaré sus comentarios.**

**Saludos a los que siguen el fic, en especial a Sara Wayne, Kailumi-Uchiha (eso de tía-sobrino que escribiste... bueno, mi sobrino nació hace dos años ya y lo adoro. Creo que mucho de lo que escribo de Iris es lo que yo siento por mi sobrino... es inevitable), Digiacrb, Funny-life, xxLuna Rojaxx, Kass Nekozawa por sus comentarios.**

**Hasta pronto.**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Little Wally.  
><strong>**Por Alisse.**

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

* * *

><p>Barry guardó silencio unos minutos, mientras que Iris se sentaba en frente de él a la mesa, con una humeante taza de café en frente de ella. Quiso esperar a que ella se sintiera segura de querer hablar. Pasaron unos minutos en que ninguno de los dos habló, ella tenía la cara escondida tras sus manos, mirando fijamente a la mesa.<p>

Finalmente, Barry soltó un suspiro.

-Iris, escucha…- dijo él, con suavidad. Ella ni siquiera se movió –Hoy… en la estación de policía vi un afiche que decía que Wally estaba perdido y ahora ocurre esto… sé que no soy quién para obligarte, pero necesito saber qué está ocurriendo… por favor, quiero ayudarte, de verdad.

Iris quedó mirando a Barry y luego asintió levemente. Tomó entre sus manos la taza y la acercó a ella, bebiendo un poco.

-… Bueno… no te mentí en mi nombre- murmuró Iris, sonriendo levemente –Soy Iris West y Wally es sobrino mío, hijo de mi hermano con su esposa. Tiene cinco años…- Barry asintió, sonriendo levemente.

-Los dos se parecen, sobre todo por el cabello- dijo Barry, tratando de alguna manera de calmar los ánimos. Iris sonrió, agradecida.

-Somos de Keystone- continuó diciendo Iris –Bueno… hasta hace un año y medio más o menos todos teníamos una vida normal. Estaba en la universidad terminando la carrera de Periodismo y en la familia de Wally todo estaba bien, se podía ver que ellos eran felices, pero… pero…

-¿Qué ocurrió?- le preguntó Barry, algo intrigado.

-A Mary le descubrieron cáncer- contestó Iris –Todo fue tan rápido que no alcanzamos a reaccionar y ella ya no podía levantarse… murió a los meses después de eso, Wally tenía cuatro años, los había cumplido hacía poco. Después de eso comenzó el desastre…

Iris volvió a tapar su cara con sus manos y esta vez Barry sí esperó a que ella se sintiera mejor para continuar hablando.

-Rudolph comenzó a actuar extraño… al comienzo lo consideré que era obvio, nadie había tomado bien la muerte de Mary, era su esposa, tenía que afectarle de alguna manera. Pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que por su actitud estaba afectando a Wally… cada vez que iba el niño estaba peor, sucio, con hambre, parecía que Rudolph había olvidado que el niño vivía ahí con él… puede que te parezca algo difícil, pero Wally para mí es… todo… sabía que debía buscar alguna manera de ayudarlos

-¿Hablaste con él de eso?- preguntó Barry, Iris asintió.

-Por supuesto- dijo ella –pero todo fue peor, no lo tomó para nada bien. Le dije que si era necesario yo podría quedarme con Wally, al menos por un tiempo hasta que él se sintiera bien, pero no… ese día él… parecía otra persona- Iris frunció el ceño, recordando aquella tarde - Antes habíamos discutido, típica pelea de hermanos en las que diez minutos después todo está como si nada hubiera pasado, pero… ese día Rudy me dio miedo, por primera vez tuve miedo de mi hermano.

-¿Te… golpeó?- preguntó Barry, temeroso por lo que ella pudiera contestar o reaccionar ante su pregunta. Para su tranquilidad, ella negó con su cabeza.

-No lo hizo, pero me sacó de empujones de su casa- contestó Iris –Y exigió que no me acercara a ellos, mucho menos a Wally, que no me necesitaban y que sólo estaba causando problemas por nada.

-Supongo que no hiciste caso a sus palabras…

-Claro que no y tampoco lo hice a sus amenazas- contestó Iris, encogiéndose de hombros –Yo sabía que Wally me necesitaba, no lo iba a abandonar, mucho menos sabiendo lo mal que estaba Rudolph, sobre todo con él.

-¿Fue ahí que escaparon?- Barry no pudo evitar preguntar y se sorprendió un poco cuando se dio cuenta que ella negaba.

-No, pasarían unos meses antes de eso- dijo Iris –Aproveché que conocía el horario de Rudy, iba a ver a Wally durante las tardes, mientras mi hermano no estaba en la casa. Ahí aprovechaba de cuidar a mi sobrino, me aseguraba de que comiera, se bañara y que jugara; trataba que se durmiera antes que su padre volviera, para que no tuviera que verlo.

-¿Tenías pensado que fuera así no más?

-Claro que no- murmuró Iris –pero tenía que asegurarme que Wally conmigo tuviera alguna estabilidad, ni siquiera tenía trabajo…

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo que adelantaras los planes?- dijo Barry, intrigado. Ella demoró un poco más en contestar esta vez.

-… Una tarde Rudy volvió antes- comenzó a decir Iris, bajito –Yo estaba con Wally, acostándolo, cuando me di cuenta que había llegado. Cuando traté de dejar la casa, antes que él se diera cuenta de mi presencia, escuché que estaba hablando por teléfono…

Barry notó que la voz de Iris se quebraba y que estaba a punto de largarse a llorar. Sin pensarlo demasiado tendió su mano y tomó la de ella, animándola a que continuara. Iris aguantando lo mejor que podía las lágrimas, siguió hablando.

-Te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que entendí lo que decía, pero sí entendí que estaba hablando de Wally y estaba diciendo que se lo entregaría a alguien… ni siquiera sé para qué. Hablaba con una frialdad del niño que hizo que me decidiera a intervenir. Pedí a un amigo que me ayudara a escapar de Keystone y lo hice, con Wally. No se cómo logró encontrar esta casa tan rápido y nos vinimos a la primera oportunidad que tuvimos.

-¿Esto fue hace…?

-Tres días- contestó Iris –Tenía la esperanza que eso fuera lo necesario para alejarnos de Rudy, pensé que Central sería más o menos seguro, pero…- Iris comenzó a llorar –Demonios, no se demoró una semana en encontrarnos y si no hubiera sido por ti, seguramente lo tendría con él…- trató de calmarse, Barry no intervino –Lo siento, es que no se qué vamos a hacer… ¿Qué haremos si es que vuelve a aparecer?

-¿Ese que estaba ahí es tu hermano?- preguntó Barry e Iris asintió, pero después de unos momentos se detuvo, frunciendo el cejo.

-No, no lo era- se corrigió rápidamente –Él… no es capaz de hacer que los objetos lo atraviesen… él no es mi hermano.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que sí- contestó ella inmediatamente. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos -¿Qué habrá pasado con Rudy realmente?... ¿Estará perdido o algo así?

Barry no supo qué contestar, sólo quedó viendo un poco incómodo a Iris. ¿De qué manera podía consolarla? ¿Debía consolarla de alguna manera, en primer lugar?

-Creo que mejor te vas a dormir- le dijo Barry, suavemente –Ha sido difícil… te vendrá bien descansar un poco.

Iris negó con la cabeza, bebiendo un poco más de café.

-Estoy agradecida por lo que hiciste por nosotros hoy, pero no quiero que estés en peligro por causa nuestra- murmuró ella, seriamente –Ya Rudolph… o quien sea, en realidad ha estado buscando a mis amigos, sabiendo que me han ayudado. No quisiera que te pasara lo mismo a ti.

-No te preocupes- Barry sonrió de vuelta –Estaré bien, pero creo que es necesario que te quedes aquí algunos días… no sería prudente que te fueras a otra ciudad sola, considerando los pocos días que necesitó tú hermano para encontrarte…- Iris bajó la mirada, derrotada ante ese argumento.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por Barry.

-Nada de "peros"- le dijo él, sonriendo amablemente –Eres bienvenida aquí y Wally también. Creo que mejor te quedas aquí y así puedo tenerte… uhm… vigilada- Iris enarcó una ceja –Eh… para ayudarte en caso que lo necesites- agregó luego Barry.

-Gracias…- sonrió Iris, después de unos momentos y poniéndose de pie –No sé cómo podría agradecerte todo lo que has hecho hoy por Wally y por mí. Si tú no hubieras llegado…

-No te tortures más- la interrumpió Barry, parándose también –de momento puedes estar tranquila, los dos estarán bien aquí. Ahora ve a dormir, necesitas descansar.

-… Te debo una- dijo Iris, saliendo de la cocina.

-Quedaríamos a mano si aceptaras salir conmigo- dijo Barry, sin pensarlo. Ella lo quedó mirando unos momentos, que para Barry fueron realmente eternos (ya saben, por su velocidad) y luego Iris sonrió.

-… Puede ser- contestó la pelirroja, dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Barry, que aún no comprendía del todo qué era lo que había pasado con él cuando dijo esas palabras, se sentó nuevamente, tratando de digerir lo que había pasado momentos atrás (sobre todo con él, que no podía creer que se había atrevido a pedirle algo así a ella, de forma tan informal). Una vez que estuvo tranquilo, fue al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones.

El cuarto en el que Iris y Wally estaban durmiendo tenía la puerta cerrada y al acercarse, trató de escuchar algún tipo de ruido. Al parecer, ambos estaban acostados, lo que le dio suficiente tranquilidad como para hablar con los demás miembros de la Liga sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus vecinos nuevos.

Se dirigió a la cocina otra vez, ya que de ahí podría darse cuenta si alguno de sus invitados se levantaba y lo buscaba. Llamó a Bruce y éste los conectó a todos de tal forma, que quedaron en conferencia. Incluso Wonder Woman estaba incluida.

-No estoy seguro de lo que sea…- decía Barry, después que les había explicado todo –Pero si ese tal Rudolph fue capaz de traspasar la pared, me imagino que es algo serio.

-_¿Estás seguro de que no es él?_- le preguntó Clark.

-No lo sé, es lo que Iris dice- contestó Barry, encogiéndose de hombros a pesar que los demás no podían verlo –Como les dije, nunca antes lo había visto.

-_… Según ella te dijo, está buscando al niño, ¿cierto?_- le preguntó Hal, después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Sí, a Wally. Fue por esa misma razón que escaparon de Keystone, en primer lugar. Demoró sólo tres días en encontrarlos, es en realidad un tiempo récord.

-_Pero no nos dice mucho-_ dijo Bruce. Antes que Barry pudiera decir algo, continuó hablando –_Estoy seguro que llamaste por algo más que sólo contarnos eso_- Barry se mantuvo en silencio – ¿_Me equivoco?_

-… No…- contestó Barry, soltando un suspiro –Sé que todos están ocupados y todo eso, pero necesito que me ayuden con esto…

-_¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?_- preguntó Hal, con voz burlesca -_¿Qué le contemos cosas buenas sobre ti y así acepte una cita?_- se largó a reír, su comentario causando algunas quejas por parte de sus amigos, por lo desubicado del comentario.

-No creo que sea necesario, ella aceptó salir conmigo- replicó Barry, sonriendo feliz por ser capaz de callar a Hal tan rápidamente. Y fue lo que justamente logró, ya que dejó de reírse inmediatamente después de las palabras del rubio.

-_¿Hiciste qué?_- le preguntó.

-_Nos estamos desviando del tema_- intervino Diana, no muy contenta por tener que escuchar un tipo de conversación como ese -_¿Qué era lo que querías pedirnos, Barry?_

-Ah, claro… Necesito que me ayuden con ellos… es obvio que Rudolph volverá a buscar a Wally, pero por mi trabajo no podré estar siempre aquí y ayudarlos, así que…

-_Barry -_ habló Clark, cortándolo casi inmediatamente –_Entiendo que estés preocupado por ellos, pero entiende que no podemos limitarnos a sólo…_

-Lo sé, lo sé- lo interrumpió Barry, sabiendo hacia dónde iban sus palabras –Pero… créanme que sé que esto no es normal. Iris y Wally están en peligro, sobre todo Wally. Escuchen, de verdad, si no fuera importante, no se los pediría.

Barry esperó lo que le parecieron horas y, cuando empezaba a enojarse, Diana contestó.

-_Yo te ayudo_- dijo la Amazona –_Sólo dime cuándo y a qué hora necesitas que esté en Central y ahí me tendrás._

-Gracias, Princesa…

-_Yo también te ayudo-_ se apresuró a decir Hal –_Quiero conocer a esa chica…_

-No te pases de listo…- gruñó Barry. Hal se largó a reír.

La conversación terminó momentos después. Para tranquilidad de Barry, incluso Bruce estuvo de acuerdo con ayudarlo a vigilar a sus dos invitados casi obligados. Después de eso decidió ir a dormir, era muy tarde y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba.

* * *

><p>Normalmente cuando despertaba, iba con su tía y la obligaba a levantarse a ella también, a pesar de todas sus protestas. Ambos solían desayunar y después la ayudaba con ordenar un poco la casa (sólo un poco)<p>

La rutina en aquellos días que se había quedado con ella le encantaba y quizás por eso a él le parecía que fuera una eternidad lo que había vivido con ella. Definitivamente no le molestaría si es que seguía viviendo con ella así, los dos solos. Pero definitivamente lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior había cambiado muchas cosas; el que su padre los hubiera encontrado significaba que tendría que volver con él, al miedo y la incertidumbre de no saber qué podría pasar en las siguientes horas.

Wally trataba de entender lo mejor que podía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero sabía que no podría mucho por tratarse de un niños (tanto porque había cosas que no sabía y nadie estaba dispuesto a explicárselo, como también porque era bastante fácil de engañar y con sólo ver que su tía jugaba con él y parecía feliz de estar a su lado, sentía que todo estaba bien)

Pero ahora que estaba ahí con su tía, se dio cuenta que quizás en ningún momento habían estado completamente bien.

El pelirrojo, al despertar esa mañana, se quedó en la cama unos momentos casi sin moverse. No recordaba en qué momento Iris se había acostado a su lado, pero en parte lo agradecía, ya que le deseaba continuar así por largo rato. Se acurrucó a su lado y trató de volver a dormir, así que cerró sus ojos y trató de relajarse. Después de unos cuantos minutos se sentó lentamente, sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir.

Pensó en que debía despertar a Iris, pero la vio tan cómoda que finalmente desistió. Además, por lo que había pasado anoche, merecía dormir.

Se levantó haciendo el menos ruido posible. Por algunos momentos buscó sus zapatos, hasta que recordó que se habían quedado en la casa, ya que había salido por la ventana apresuradamente, así que resignado salió al pasillo, esperando encontrarse con Barry en cualquier lugar de la casa; por algunos momentos se sintió desorientado, pero logró escuchar una voz masculina que parecía cantar, así que la siguió.

A penas se asomó por la cocina, se quedó viendo a Barry, intrigado. El hombre canturreaba feliz alguna canción que no conocía, mientras preparaba una buena cantidad de huevos (para el desayuno, supuso Wally) Fue después de unos momentos en que el hombre se dio cuenta de su presencia, sonriéndole ampliamente.

-¡Hola, Wally!- le dijo, contento -¿Dormiste bien?

-… Sí…- contestó el niño, tímidamente.

-Muy bien, me alegro- replicó el otro -¿Tu tía está en la habitación?

-Sí- asintió Wally.

-¿Está despierta?

-No… se veía muy cansada, así que no la desperté…- contestó Wally, sin querer fijándose en la comida que el hombre estaba preparando; cuando Barry se dio cuenta de ello, sonrió.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó Barry, Wally asintió después de unos momentos, tímidamente –Muy bien, ven a sentarte a la mesa, tú desayuno está casi listo.

-¿Le voy a avisar a tía Iris?- preguntó Wally.

-No, déjala dormir, mejor. ¿Te parece? Ella necesita descansar- dijo Barry y el niño asintió en repetidas ocasiones. Con un gesto de su cabeza Wally se acercó a él y lo ayudó a sentarse a la mesa -¿Quieres leche?

-Sí…

* * *

><p>Iris, al despertar, se dio cuenta que Wally no estaba con ella. Preocupada por la ausencia de su sobrino, se levantó rápidamente, con intenciones de recorrer la casa, pero con sólo salir al pasillo escuchó la voz del niño, que hablaba animadamente. Aun confundida por el sueño, siguió a la voz, llegando a la cocina. Ahí los encontró a ambos.<p>

Barry estaba sentado al lado de Wally y los dos estaban inclinados sobre la mesa (a tal punto que Wally estaba hincado en la silla para poder ver mejor), hablando algo en voz baja. Tan concentrados estaban que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la llegada de Iris a la cocina.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- les preguntó de pronto. Ambos dieron un pequeño saltito y la quedaron viendo.

-¡Hola tía!- la saludó Wally, animadamente –Barry está haciendo a los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia con la comida.

Iris quedó viendo sorprendida a Barry, que inevitablemente se puso algo colorado.

-Eh… en realidad, son los símbolos…- dijo el hombre, Wally rió un poco -¿Tienes hambre? Está listo el desayuno…

-… Sí, gracias…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!<strong>

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien... y mejor que yo. Por la demora tengo la misma excusa de siempre: los trabajos que tengo me quitan todo el tiempo (en serio, no se imaginan el cerro de informes y controles que tengo que corregir... ya saben, vida de profe) y ahora estoy preparando mi título, así que menos tiempo tengo.**

**Bueno, a pesar de todo estoy bien y mejor aún porque por fin pude actualizar este fic. El capítulo estuvo más bien calmado y hay que ver cuánto queda de eso.**

**En fin, mil gracias por seguir el fic, en especial a Kailumi-Uchiha, Harleey West Crock, Kass Nekozawa, xxLuna Rojaxx, Vaalee Oo, por sus comentarios.**


	6. Capítulo

**Little Wally.  
><strong>**Por Alisse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V.<strong>

* * *

><p>Barry, casi sin darse cuenta en qué momento, se había encontrado pensando que la vida en familia debía ser buena. Hacía mucho tiempo que vivía solo y al comenzar con su vida de Flash hacía mucho más difícil el plantearse compartir la vida con alguien más. Últimamente, con los que más había compartido era con sus compañeros de la Liga de la Justicia, pero las relaciones con ellos aún estaban estableciéndose entre ellos, de modo que no era lo mismo.<p>

Pero ahí sentado junto con sus improvisados visitantes, le hicieron pensar que quizás extrañaba ese tipo de relación. Observaba a Iris y Wally, las conversaciones entre ellos, las risas, gestos… y se dio cuenta de por qué le dio la impresión que ellos eran madre e hijo: lo parecían completamente.

Y Barry, casi sin darse cuenta, se preguntó cómo sería tener una vida en familia.

-¡Wally!- el llamado de atención llamó la atención del hombre, que quedó viendo a Iris y a Wally con sorpresa, ya que no se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido. Ella, dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, enrojeció –Oh, perdón, lo siento mu…

-No te preocupes, está bien- replicó Barry, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Ves, tía?- dijo Wally, después de unos momentos –Si sigues así nunca vas a conseguir novio.

Barry estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada, pero considerando el rostro que Iris puso por el comentario de su sobrino, pudo aguantarse muy bien. Ella miraba al pelirrojo como si le costara creer que estuviera diciendo algo así.

-¿De dónde sacaste algo así?- preguntó Iris, Wally soltó una risita y continuó comiendo. Decir que ella tenía ganas de desaparecer en esos momentos era poco. Se decidió a que tendría con Wally una conversación… para que fuera menos indiscreto.

-Déjalo, estoy seguro que lo dijo de broma- dijo Barry, sonriendo y tratando de calmar los ánimos. Wally negó con la cabeza.

-No es broma…- afirmó el niño, notándose serio. Pero antes que alcanzara a agregar algo más, el celular de Iris comenzó a sonar. Después de ver quien era, se disculpó y se puso de pie, alejándose unos pasos para contestar. Barry la quedó viendo con curiosidad, pero luego volvió los ojos hacia el niño.

-¿Sabes lo que dice la sabiduría masculina?- le preguntó Barry a Wally, que lo quedó viendo con curiosidad. El niño negó con la cabeza –Que nunca le tienes que decir ese tipo de cosas a las mujeres, si es que no deseas que te golpeen…

-Pero…

-Es en serio… cuando seas más grande vas a entender mejor…

Wally finalmente se encogió de hombros, continuando con su comida.

Fuera de la cocina, Iris continuaba conversando por celular. Quien había llamado era Paul, interesado en saber cómo iban las cosas.

-_¿Tú y Wally están bien?_- preguntó, preocupado, una vez que Iris le había dicho lo que pasó la noche anterior -_¿Wally sigue contigo, cierto?_

-Sí- dijo Iris –un… vecino nos ayudó. Wally fue a buscarlo en un momento que pudo escapar… no quiero ni pensar qué pudo haber pasado si es que Barry no está en su casa.

-_No pienses en eso_- replicó Paul, nervioso –_Tenemos que moverlos rápido de ahí, antes que tu hermano vuelva. Esto acelera demasiado las cosas…_

-No creo que sirva de mucho- murmuró Iris, sin muchas esperanzas –Rudy sólo demoró tres días en encontrarnos y algo me dice que siempre supo dónde estábamos. ¿Qué caso tiene seguir huyendo?- por algunos momentos, Paul no dijo nada.

-_Ah, claro_- Iris notó perfectamente la molestia en la voz de su amigo –_Si sabes que Rudolph te encontrará en tiempo record, hazle un favor y déjale a Wally en la calle, listo para llevar._

-¡No estoy diciendo eso!- Iris se obligó a respirar y tratar de calmarse. A pesar de no haber dormido mal, sentía que estaba aún demasiado nerviosa con todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior –Mira, entiendo de verdad tu punto, pero si nos vamos a ciegas puede ser peor, ¿no lo crees?

_-¿Peor? Si te quedas ahí será peor-_ replicó Paul inmediatamente _–Quizás sea conveniente que estés moviéndote constantemente, al menos hasta que esto se termine._

-Eso no es muy alentador…- murmuró Iris, apoyando su espalda en una pared.

_-Es mucho mejor a que se queden ahí esperando a que vayan a buscarlos otra vez._

Iris esta vez no replicó. Sabía que Paul llevaba toda la razón, pero lo que había visto de su hermano (si es que lo era), le había ayudado a pensar que todo ese asunto pasaba el tema de la paternidad. ¿De qué otra manera podía explicar lo que aquella "cosa" (por decirle de alguna manera) había logrado? A partir de todo eso, y la pregunta que más asomaba a su cabeza, era qué deseaba "eso" con su pequeño sobrino.

_-¿Sigues ahí?-_ Paul la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Sí…- suspiró Iris –Escucha… al menos por hoy con Wally no nos moveremos, no quiero asustarlo más aún…

_-Pero…_

-Deja que descanse por hoy- lo interrumpió Iris, levantando la voz –Lo necesita. Si nos vamos hoy, corriendo, sólo se asustará.

_-¿Prefieres eso a estar alejados de Rudolph? ¿En qué momento cambiaron tus prioridades?_- preguntó con ironía Paul.

Iris no quiso contestar, pero sabía perfectamente que la respuesta era una sola: desde la noche anterior. ¿Cómo podrían escapar de su supuesto hermano, que tenía extraños poderes y que en realidad, parecía ser otro ser?

Podía sonar tonto, pero Iris ya no se sentía segura en otro lugar. Si es que se iban, estaba segura que los volverían a atacar sin mayores problemas y, conociendo su suerte, se podrían llevar a Wally en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lamentablemente en esos momentos en el único lugar que podía sentirse un poco segura era con Barry. Aunque sonara… cursi.

_-¿Iris?..._- la voz de Paul sonó preocupada _–Escucha, no quiero discutir contigo, pero creo que lo mejor que pueden hacer es salir de ahí. Es lo lógico._

-Yo no encuentro lógico el salir corriendo a tontas y a locas- contestó Iris –Te prometo que hoy pensaré qué vamos a hacer. Mañana tendremos un lugar dónde ir y sin perder tiempo dejaremos Central; de momento, déjanos descansar.

_-Como quieras… respeto tu posición-_ replicó Paul, suspirando _–Hablamos después. Mantenme informado en caso que ocurra cualquier cosa, ¿si?_

-Por supuesto, Paul. Y gracias…

Iris cortó la llamada pero no volvió inmediatamente a la cocina con Barry y Wally. Hacía algunos días, al salir de Keystone, sabía que todo iba a ser difícil para ella y su sobrino, ya que no solo estaban huyendo, sino que debían ajustarse a un nuevo estilo de vida. Pero la casualidad parecía estar jugando con ella, poniéndola en situaciones que no se imaginó que estaría nunca, mucho menos en la huida.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Iris había dejado la mesa, Barry la quedó viendo y no hizo mayor comentario. Wally, que captó perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza, comenzó a hablar.<p>

-Debe ser el tío Paul- dijo el niño, entretenido con su comida. Barry lo quedó viendo, tratando de encontrar la trampa en sus palabras.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que es el tío Paul- repitió Wally, su tono algo cansado –Siempre llama a esta hora para saber cómo estamos. Me cae bien…

-Ah…- Barry hizo lo que pudo para disimular los deseos que tenía de preguntar sobre ese tal "Paul", pero prefirió no hacer comentarios… -¿Es hermano de tu tía?- le preguntó, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente.

-No, es su amigo- contestó entusiasmado Wally –Quizás es su novio y no me lo ha dicho- agregó luego, sonriendo.

Barry no supo si lo hacía a propósito para molestarlo o, simplemente, hablaba con la verdad. Prefirió no continuar hablando del tema, sobre todo porque Iris volvía con ellos junto en esos momentos. El rubio la quedó mirando, tratando de adivinar en el rostro de ella si e que estaba hablando con su novio o no.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó, tratando de que su voz sonara casual. Iris lo quedó viendo por unos momentos y luego asintió, sonriendo levemente –que bien.

-Sí…- murmuró ella, algo curiosa por la pregunta. Después de unos momentos, decidió cambiar el tema -Er... Estaba pensando... Necesito ir a la casa a ver cómo quedó y si es que se llevaron algo- dijo, aunque de lo último la verdad era que dudaba. Si deseaban llevarse a Wally, no hubiera tenido sentido que se robaran algo mas. Además, de lo que había en la casa era muy poco lo que les pertenecía.

- Oh, claro. Si quieres te acompaño- dijo Barry, sonriendo -¿Piensas llevar a Wally?

-Es lo mejor- dijo Iris, acariciando el cabello de su sobrino, que soltó una risita y luego siguió comiendo -Después de lo de anoche, no me dan ganas de dejarlo solo- agregó Iris, el tono animado de su voz quitándose levemente.

-Si, se entiende perfectamente- asintió Barry y, pensando que lo mejor era terminar con el tema, dijo -Terminemos de desayunar y te acompaño.

-Gracias.

El desayuno siguió igual que hasta esos momentos. Wally continuaba comiendo, completamente ajeno a lo que los otros dos conversaban, de vez en cuando los quedaba mirando algo extrañado, cuando ambos se largaban a reír, pero prefería no hacer comentario alguno. Un poco después, se preparaban para salir.

En el caso de Iris, no tenía mayor problema, ya que la noche anterior no había alcanzado a ponerse pijama antes que llegara Rudy (el falso Rudy, según ella) a buscar a Wally. En cambio, su sobrino estaba sólo con calcetines y pijama, por lo que necesitaba urgente cambiarse de ropa. Ahí había otra razón por la que tener que volver a la casa.

Al abrir la puerta (con Barry llevando a Wally en brazos, ya que Iris a penas se lo podía) se encontraron de frente con una pareja, que estaban a punto de golpear la puerta de la casa de Allen. Mientras que Barry los reconoció inmediatamente, Iris los quedó viendo con curiosidad, le parecía que los había visto en otro lugar anteriormente, a ambos.

-Hola Barry- saludo Hal, sonriendo ampliamente -¿Estás ocupado?

Barry, dándose cuenta de las segundas intenciones de la pregunta por el tono que utilizó su amigo, prefirió ignorar cualquier cosa que dijera el otro, sobre todo aquellas frases que tuvieran segundas intenciones.

-Que sorpresa que estén aquí- sonrió Barry, ignorando la mirada que Hal le daba, aunque eso no quitara el deseo que tenía de golpearlo -No pensé que vendrían tan pronto- agregó luego, tratando de recordar si cuando les pidió ayuda le había dicho a Diana que tenía que estar el día siguiente.

-Por supuesto que vendríamos inmediatamente- sonrió Hal, divertido por el tono utilizado por su amigo -Además, hoy tenemos los dos libre en nuestras obligaciones, así que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- ante esto, Barry enarco una ceja, ya que sabia perfectamente que esa tarde Hal debía quedarse en la montaña haciendo guardia. Después le preguntaría qué fue lo que hizo para que le perdonaran el turno, sobre todo el caso de cierto Murciélago con mal carácter que tenían de compañero -¿Nos presentas?

-Ehh... Claro- después de unos momentos, Barry soltó una pequeña tos -Iris, Wally, ellos son dos amigos de uno de mis trabajos, son Diana y Hal. Chicos, ella es mi vecina, Iris y su sobrino, Wally.

-Hola- saludo Iris, notando perfectamente la mirada interesada de Hal. Trato de ignorarla lo mejor que pudo, distrayéndose con el interés que mostró Diana por su sobrino.

-¡Hola, Wally!- dijo la pelinegra, prácticamente arrebatándole el niño a Barry de los brazos y levantándolo por sobre su cabeza -¿Como estás?

-Bien- dijo Wally, riendo un poco con Diana, que jugaba con Wally lanzándolo hacia el cielo. Iris veía la escena entre sorprendida y asustada. Lo primero porque Diana se veía una mujer completamente normal, pero si podía jugar así con su sobrino quería decir que tenía bastante fuerza. Lo segundo, por lo obvio… no siempre uno ve muy tranquilamente a su sobrino prácticamente volar por los cielos una y otra vez… y el niño muy campante.

-¿Van saliendo?- preguntó Hal, iniciando una nueva conversación.

-Vamos a su casa- contestó Barry, haciendo que Wally volviera a sus brazos. Se había dado cuenta perfectamente de la extrañada mirada de Iris al ver a su sobrino prácticamente volar por los aires, gracias a Diana –Wally necesita algunas cosas.

-Oh, muy bien, entonces los esperamos aquí- sonrió Diana, entrando a la casa de Barry. Hal se encogió de hombros y la siguió, sin agregar nada más. Iris quedó mirando al rubio, que se encogió de hombros rápidamente.

-Juro que no sé qué hacen aquí- se apresuró a decir, pensando que no estaba mintiendo, ya que aún no les decía qué día deseaba que empezaran a ayudarlos.

-Está bien, no tienes que darme explicaciones…- replicó Iris, tomando a Wally en sus brazos –Deberíamos apurarnos, no es de buena educación dejar a las visitas solas mucho rato…

Iris comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, siendo seguida momentos después por Barry, que no estaba seguro si ella estaba molesta o no… y con él, además.

-¿Viste cómo me lanzaba hacia arriba?- le decía Wally a su tía, feliz y moviendo sus brazos para apoyar sus palabras -¡Estaba volando, tía Iris!

-Claro que lo vi- le respondió la pelirroja, sonriendo un poco.

-¿Tú crees que si le pregunto, acepte alzarme otra vez?- preguntó Wally, entusiasmado. Luego quedó viendo a Iris fijamente -¿Por qué ya no me alzas de esa manera?

-¿Y lo preguntas?- replicó ella, inmediatamente –con suerte puedo tomarte por cinco minutos, ¿de qué maneras esperas que pueda tirarte por el aire?- Wally comenzó a reír, por las palabras de su tía, que finalmente lo besó en la mejilla y él se apoyó en su hombro -¿No crees que estás muy grande para cargarte tanto?

-No- contestó simplemente Wally. Iris hizo ojos al cielo, pero aún así sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- le preguntó Barry, aún sonriendo por la conversación que escuchó recién entre ellos.

-Ahm… preferiría que abrieras la puerta, por favor- le pidió, entregándole la llave de la casa. Barry asintió y se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, para abrir. El hombre abrió la puerta y dejó que Iris entrara primero, ella dejó a Wally en el suelo, que se adelantó hacia su cuarto a paso rápido.

-Wally…

-Quiero algunos juguetes- contestó el niño, sin detenerse.

-Pero…- antes que Iris alcanzara a decir cualquier cosa, el niño había ido a su cuarto. Barry rió un poco.

-Déjalo, debe extrañar sus juguetes…- le dijo, divertido. Iris se encogió de hombros y cuando se decidía a ir a la habitación de Wally para buscarle ropa, un grito del niño hizo que ambos se quedaran quietos por algunos momentos. La primera en reaccionar fue Iris, que corrió donde Wally y se quedó helada cuando, al entrar al cuarto, vio que su hermano nuevamente estaba ahí.

-¡Rudy!- Wally, al notar que su tía estaba ahí, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, asustado. Barry llegó momentos después, poniéndose delante de ambos.

-Salgan de aquí, rápido- les dijo. Iris lo quedó viendo unos momentos y luego asintió, tomando de la mano a Wally y llevándolo con ella, corriendo. Barry llevó la mano a su oreja y sutilmente tocó su comunicador –Necesito ayuda…- murmuró, sin dejar de mirar a Rudolph, que no se había movido del lugar en que estaba.

-Otra vez tú…- dijo, cruzándose de brazos –Te dije que no era bueno que te entrometieras- Barry no contestó. Estaba algo preocupado y tratando de concentrarse lo más posible, ya que no debía mostrar sus habilidades en frente de ellos.

-Eres un iluso- dijo Rudolph, sonriendo. Cuando Barry iba a preguntarle a qué se refería, escuchó unos ruidos en otra parte de la casa, iba a ir a ver, pero Rudolph se lanzó sobre él.

* * *

><p>Iris, que había ido a la salida de la casa lo más rápido posible, fue interceptada por un desconocido, que bloqueaba la puerta de salida. Tomó fuerte la mano de Wally, que prácticamente estaba pegado a ella, mientras retrocedían. La pelirroja miraba a su alrededor, buscando alguna manera de sacar a Wally de ahí, decidida a no dejar que se llevaran a su sobrino.<p>

Antes que alcanzara a hacer cualquier movimiento, el que estaba en la puerta salió disparado hacia una pared cercana, por una fuerza que en un primer momento no alcanzó a ver. Después de unos momentos, pudo ver a Linterna Verde, que sonreía.

-¿Algún problema, señorita?- preguntó.

-Eh…

-¡Wow!- Wally se veía muy emocionado, se soltó de su tía y fue hacia el héroe -¡Linterna Verde!

-Hola, chico- contestó el otro. Pero antes que alcanzara a agregar algo más, se vieron nuevamente rodeados, Wally retrocedió con su tía -¡Les despejaré el camino, salgan de aquí!

Iris, atenta, sólo esperó el momento, pero en unos pocos segundos se dio cuenta cómo era rodeada por una gran cantidad de hombres, peligrosos, todos en busca de Wally. Lo peor, era que todos parecían tener habilidades como las de su hermano, incluso algunos podían traspasar paredes. Wally, temeroso por lo que veía, soltaba lágrimas, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su tía, que desesperadamente buscaba una manera de salir de la casa.

Lo único que le importó de un momento a otro fue que, después de sentir que se acercaban, le daban un fuerte golpe y le arrebataban a Wally. Escuchó perfectamente los gritos de pánico de su sobrino, no sólo lo que le hacían a él, sino porque su tía quedó tendida en el piso.

Wally no se dio cuenta en qué momento habían llegado Flash y Wonder Woman y, aunque mantuvo esperanzas de que podrían salvarlo, sólo pudo gritar por su tía antes que desapareciera en manos de los desconocidos, los tres héroes incapaces de ayudarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola.<strong>

**Sip, aunque no lo crean, he vuelto. Para que se hagan una idea, los últimos meses fueron... terribles, por llamarlos de alguna manera. Aparte de tener que preparar mi tesis, lo cual no fue un periodo muy agradable, tuve la defensa de la misma y tres trabajos que casi no me dejaban dormir, sobre todo las últimas semanas, por lo que no tuve tiempo de escribir casi nada.**

**Pero no se preocupen, porque mi vida volvió a la normalidad, ahora soy feliz nuevamente, lo que quiere decir que tengo tiempo para escribir, jajaja.**

**Espero les siga gustando el fic, agradezco a lo que lo siguen y dejar sus comentarios.**

**Chau!**


	7. Al otro lado del sol

**Little Wally.  
>Por Alisse.<strong>

**VI. Al otro lado del sol.**

Barry quedó viendo a sus dos compañeros de la Liga, sin saber qué decir ni hacer. Lo habían intentado, pero nada de lo que habían hecho fue suficiente para mantener a Wally a salvo. Hal bajó la mirada, a la vez que aterrizaba en el piso, al lado de su amigo. Diana parecía no creer lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Cómo?...- murmuró la pelinegra -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Quiénes eran ellos…?- esta vez quedó viendo a Barry, que caminaba hacia Iris después de sacarse el traje.

-Barry…- comenzó Hal, mirando algo incómodo a su amigo. Ninguno de los dos había tomado muy en serio las palabras de Barry, él mismo estaba ahí porque deseaba conocer a aquella vecina de la que tanto hablaba. El rubio miró al Linterna, asintiendo levemente. No fueron necesaria más palabras para comprender lo que deseaba decir.

-Iris…- con suavidad la tomó en brazos y se dirigió con ella hacia un sillón. Pudo ver que su labio estaba herido, sangrando un poco. Quiso golpearse, todos, incluido él, no habían considerado que los otros podían ser tan poderosos como para lograr vencer a dos o tres miembros de la Liga, mucho menos llevarse a Wally –Iris…

La pelirroja comenzó a reaccionar, por algunos momentos miró a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse y luego sus ojos volvieron a Barry, que seguía a su lado. Al ver su mirada, comprendió inmediatamente qué había ocurrido.

-… Se lo llevaron… ¿cierto?- murmuró, mientras se sentaba –Oh, por Dios, Wally… ¿Cómo te voy a encontrar ahora…?

-Tranquila, ¿sí?- Barry se acercó a ella y, después de dudarlo un poco, puso sus manos en sus hombros –intentaremos encontrarlo.

-¡¿Y dónde?!- dijo ella, soltándose con algo de brusquedad, reaccionando no tan bien como hubiera deseado. Después de unos momentos pareció arrepentirse de lo que hizo, bajó la mirada, algo avergonzada –Lo siento, Barry, es sólo que… le dije que lo iba a proteger, se lo llevaron y no pude hacer nada…- dijo, casi en un murmullo -¿Qué pasa si no lo vuelvo a ver, eh? ¿Qué pasa si ellos lo hieren?

-No pierdas la esperanza- le dijo Barry con suavidad, sonriendo levemente -Te aseguro que lo encontraremos, de verdad- cuando el rubio notó que los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas, la acerco a él y la abrazó, esperando así que ella se sintiera mas reconfortada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Ignoró completamente la mirada que Hal le estaba dando, concentrándose en Iris y tratar de ayudarla a que se sintiera mejor. En parte se sentía culpable de que se hubieran llevado a Wally, después de todo, tenía pensado proteger a ambos y había fallado completamente, incluso con la ayuda de Hal y Diana.

Interrumpiendo el momento, Diana se acercó a la pareja y le habló a Iris.

-No te preocupes- le dijo con suavidad, poniendo una mano en su hombro, ese gesto hizo que se separara de Barry -Lo encontraremos.

Parecía que recién en ese momento Iris se daba cuenta de la presencia de ambos superhéroes y de lo extraño que era que estuvieran justamente ahí en ese momento (tan oportuno, además). Después de unos momentos miró a Barry, frunciendo el ceño.

-No es que no agradezca la ayuda- comenzó a decir, después de unos momentos de silencio. No se notaba muy segura de qué palabras decirles -Pero... ¿Cómo es que están aquí?- Diana y Hal se miraron durante unos momentos y luego ambos quedaron viendo a Barry, que en un primer momento no supo qué decir. Sin querer se puso colorado, notándose así el nerviosismo que comenzó a sentir.

-Eh... ¿casualidad?- dijo, con tal tono que parecía para nada seguro de sus palabras. Muy pronto Hal asintió, apoyando a su amigo. Por la mirada que Iris les dio, no se vio muy segura con las respuestas que recibió por parte de los otros tres.

-Si, es verdad...- apoyó Hal a Barry, al notar el escepticismo de Iris -Pasábamos por aquí y nos dimos cuenta que necesitaban ayuda.

-Ah…- murmuró Iris, aunque los otros se dieron cuenta que no les creyó mucho, a pesar de la insistencia de los otros dos.

-Tenemos que ir con los demás- dijo Diana, seriamente, poniendo fin al asunto; luego volvió sus ojos a Iris -Sé que no es mucho consuelo, pero la Liga se encargara de buscar a Wally, ¿bien? Lo traeremos de vuelta.

Iris trató de sonreír, pero no estuvo segura de si pudo hacerlo. Barry la dejó sola y llevó a los otros dos hacia la puerta.

-¿Te quedarás con ella?- le preguntó Diana.

-Eh…

-Quédate- lo interrumpió Hal, poniendo su mano en su hombro –Cualquier noticia importante te avisaremos, ¿bien?

-Sí, gracias…- murmuró Barry, asintiendo levemente.

-En caso que vuelvan…- comenzó a decir Diana, pero Barry la interrumpió.

-Los llamaré, lo sé…- dijo el rubio –pero… no creo que vuelvan… querían a Wally… y ya lo tienen.

-No te preocupes, Barry, ya verás, todo estará bien.

El hombre asintió y, una vez que los dos otros dos se fueron, volvió con Iris. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y, por algunos momentos ninguno dijo palabra, ni siquiera se miraban, hasta que ella decidió terminar con eso.

-En serio- dijo Iris -¿Como es que ellos están aquí?

-Ehm...- Barry miro a otro lado, inseguro de lo que decir -Como ellos dijeron, simplemente pasaban por aquí...- decidió cambiar de tema, así que se puso serio -Escucha, lamento mucho lo que paso con Wally, de verdad no pensé que ellos podrían estar aquí.

Iris sólo asintió. Sentía que las lágrimas volvían a ella, no podía creer que finalmente, después de todo el esfuerzo, se hubieran llevado a Wally igual. Sólo esperaba que estuviera bien, aunque a esas alturas, no sabía qué esperar.

-Sé que no es mucho consuelo, pero te aseguro que la Liga hará todo su esfuerzo por recuperar a tu sobrino... Ven, vamos a mi casa, si te quedas aquí puede ser peligroso.

-Sí...- murmuró ella, aunque dudaba que las palabras de Barry fueran a cumplirse. Lo que esos seres querían era a su sobrino y, por más que lo pensara, no podía entender qué podrían querer de un pequeño niño.

-¿Cómo les fue?- les preguntó con tono bromista Superman, a penas Hal y Diana volvieron a Mount Justice. Inmediatamente después notó la mirada seria de los otros dos y frunció el ceño -¿Ocurrió algo?

-Necesitamos hablar con todos- dijo Hal, serio -Flash tenía razon, esto es mas serio de lo que pensabamos.

Obviamente que a algunos de los miembros no les pareció ser interrumpidos en plena jornada (entiéndase, Bruce Wayne) pero aún así, no le quedo otra que asistir a la reunión urgente. Era una regla que él mismo había propuesto a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué es lo tan importante que no puede esperar?- pregunto Hawkman, algo irritado también. Ya estaban todos ubicados en sus lugares.

-¿No deberíamos esperar que Flash venga también?- preguntó Manhunter, con su voz calma. La ausencia del velocista se notaba mucho, lo más seguro porque normalmente desde que llegaba, no dejaba de hablar. Batman, al escuchar a su compañero, hizo ojos al cielo, completamente consciente que a pesar de su velocidad, Barry Allen era un impuntual reconocido. Ni él mismo lo negaba.

-No va a venir- dijo Hal, todos lo quedaron mirando –Se los explicaremos ahora… pensamos que sería mejor que se quedara en casa, con su vecina. Todo lo que ha ocurrido ha sido en su casa… ¿recuerdan a su vecina?

Esta vez, el Linterna recibió miradas extrañadas de toda las personas presentes, menos de Diana, que parecía apoyar cada una de sus palabras. El silencio reinó en el lugar durante unos cuantos momentos, hasta que Clark habló.

-¿Es por lo que llamó ayer?- preguntó el Hombre de Acero, Hal asintió levemente y el otro sonrió sólo un poco -No creo que sea prudente que la Liga se mezcle con esos temas de familia, si el hermano quiere que su vecino…

-No se trata sólo de eso- lo interrumpió con brusquedad Hal -Lo que ocurrió hoy tiene que ver con su vecina y es mucho más serio de lo que pensábamos.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Batman, junto con él, se notó un cambio de actitud de los presentes ante la seriedad de Hal y Diana y, también, por la ausencia de Barry.

-Los don con Linterna fuimos a ver a Barry hoy- comenzó a decir Diana -Ahí conocimos a su vecina y a Wally, ambos se quedaron a dormir en su casa anoche, por el ataque que habían sufrido. El niño es un amor…- Wonder Woman sonrió y Hal tomó la palabra.

-El tema es que los volvieron a atacar durante la mañana- continuó Hal -y a pesar que estábamos Diana y yo presentes, no pudimos hacer mucho en contra de ellos.

-¿Se llevaron al niño?- preguntó Superman, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí y lo peor es que nuestra presencia no cambió las cosas, siempre tuvieron la ventaja y cuando alcanzaron al chico, simplemente desaparecieron- agregó Hal, notándose extrañamente serio. No conocía al niño pero estaba preocupado por él.

-¿Dónde está Barry?- preguntó Manhunter.

-Con su vecina- contestó Diana –Ella no quedó muy bien después que se llevaran a su sobrino. Además, está la pequeña posibilidad que ella sea atacada también, por ser su tía.

-De eso no estamos seguros- replicó Manhunter -Primero, tenemos que buscar la manera de encontrarlos, saber quiénes son ellos y qué podrían querer con un niño de cinco años.

Batman, que estuvo en silencio durante todo momento, de pronto se puso de pie, pensativo. Los demás se miraron levemente, tratando de adivinar sus intenciones. Fue Diana quien decidió ponerse de pie e intentar alcanzarlo antes que dejara la habitación.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, antes que saliera de la habitación. Batman se detuvo -¿Dónde vas? Tenemos que ayudar a Barry...

-Creo que... algo conozco de ellos...- murmuró Batman. Los otros lo quedaron viendo con confusión y antes que agregaran cualquier cosa, Batman continuó su camino.

Por más que Iris le dijo que iba a estar bien, Barry no quiso continuar con "sus actividades" diarias y dejarla sola, así que por mucho que lo sentía por la ciudad, al menos esa tarde no tendrían al Velocista Escarlata corriendo por ahí, salvando a la gente. Prefirió, sin arrepentirse ni un poco, quedarse con la pelirroja, apoyándola de la manera que en esos momentos podía: con su compañía, esperando tener noticias de sus amigos.

Fue por esa razón que le molestó el sonido de su celular, pero la mala cara cambió completamente cuando vio quién era el que lo llamaba. Pidió disculpas a Iris y dejó la habitación, contestando en el patio, seguro que ahí ya no sería escuchado por Iris, ni siquiera por accidente.

-Aquí Barry- contestó, esperando que fueran buenas noticias. Una parte de él le gritaba que era un iluso.

-Lamento llamarte por acá- dijo Hal, sonando algo agitado -Pensé que sería mejor que por el comunicador, por la presencia de tu vecina.

-Bien pensado. ¿Averiguaron algo?- preguntó, esperando que su amigo no se sintiera ofendido ni algo así.

-Estamos en problemas- dijo Hal, lo que en parte, no sorprendió para nada al Velocista.

-En cinco minutos estoy en Mount Justice.

-No, tienes que venir conmigo a reconocimiento. Ahí te explicaré todo, te enviaré las coordenadas.

-Entendido.

En un poco más de diez minutos Barry llego con Hal, que estaba en un lugar de África. Se despidió de Iris pidiéndole que no dejara su casa por nada del mundo. Ella asintió algo ausente, demasiado preocupada por Wally como para pensar en cualquier cosa.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó Barry apenas alcanzó a su amigo, ambos vestidos de Flash y Linterna Verde.

-Buscamos su base- contestó Hal, ambos igualando la velocidad en la que se movían -¿Recuerdas las frecuencias que Batman había identificado hacía unos días?

-Sí… ¿tienen algo que ver?- preguntó Flash, temiendo lo que Hal podría decirle.

-Lamentablemente sí- contestó su amigo –Batman identificó a los que estaban mandando mensajes. Son invasores, Barry.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Wally en todo esto?- preguntó Barry, con un mal presentimiento.

-Es su procedimiento- ante esto, Barry se detuvo y quedó mirando a Hal –Son invasores, estudian a las especies para ver qué pueden lograr con ellas. Wally es su conejillo de indias.

Barry se quedó unos instantes quieto, procesando lo que Hal le había dicho. Les quedaba poco tiempo, así que apretando sus puños, se largó a correr.

No dejaría que le pusieran una mano encima a Wally.

* * *

><p>No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado en ese lugar. ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? Estaba tan oscuro que no era capaz de distinguir mayormente el paso del tiempo, así que perfectamente podían haber pasado semanas y él sin darse cuenta.<p>

Recordaba su nombre y no dejaba de pensar en su familia. Lo último que recordaba del mundo al que pertenecía era a Mary, su esposa, muerta por la enfermedad. Su pequeño hijo, sin comprender del todo lo que ocurría y su hermana, Iris, dispuesta a ayudarlos en lo que le fuera posible. Después de eso, no podía recordar nada.

El no tener noticias de Wally ni de Iris lo estaba matando de la incertidumbre.

Pero, en algún momento, una puerta se había abierto y, sin mucho cuidado, dejaron a algo dentro de la celda. Rudolph, sin estar muy seguro de lo que era, trató de distinguirlo con la poca luz que disponía. Sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando lo reconoció.

-Oh, por… Wally…- gateó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el niño y lo tomó en sus brazos. Frenéticamente recorrió su cuerpo buscando alguna herida y respiró tranquilo cuando se dio cuenta que, al parecer, sólo estaba desmayado.

Después de unos instantes finalmente comprendió que su hijo estaba con él y, con algo de desespero, lo abrazó, agradeciendo el poder verlo nuevamente.

-Hijo, Wally… despierta… Wally…- las palabras eran un murmullo, pero el silencio era tan profundo que sonaban bastante fuerte.

Después de unos minutos, que parecieron horas, el niño comenzó a reaccionar. Abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a su alrededor, alerta por la oscuridad que había a su alrededor.

-¿Wally?

Rudolph no estaba preparado para que Wally, a penas lo viera, comenzara a luchar para soltarse, comenzando a llorar. Fue tal su impresión que el pequeño pelirrojo no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para poder soltarse y alejarse de su padre, derramando lágrimas.

-Wally, ¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó Rudolph, acercándose para tratar de calmar al pequeño, que continuó alejándose.

-No, no quiero…

-Pero… Wally…- después de unos minutos pudo alcanzarlo y se sintió más alarmado aún al sentir que el niño temblaba en sus manos. No entendía qué era lo que había ocurrido para que él reaccionara de esa manera –Hijo, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Dónde está mi tía?- preguntó Wally, tratando de soltarse –Quiero a mi tía…

-¿Iris… estaba contigo?- murmuró Rudy, pero el niño no le respondió, aún luchando para soltarse. Tomando una decisión, el hombre obligó a que su hijo lo mirara fijamente –Wally, tranquilo, soy tú papá, nunca te haría daño.

El niño, de pronto, dejó de luchar, mirando directamente a los ojos de Rudolph. Sólo unos instantes bastaron para que Wally por fin hablara.

-… ¿Papi?- preguntó, temeroso. Rudolph asintió y vio perfectamente cómo los ojos verdes de su hijo se llenaban de lágrimas y que, por fin, lo abrazaba, comenzando a llorar.

-Shh… te prometo que todo estará bien…- murmuraba el hombre, tratando de calmar al pequeño. Lo tomó en brazos y se fue a sentar, junto con él, hacia el rincón más oscuro del lugar, decidido a pensar en una forma de escapar. No permitirían que lo dañaran aquellos seres.


	8. VII

**Little Wally.  
><strong>**Por Alisse.**

* * *

><p><strong>VII.<strong>

* * *

><p>Habían estado recorriendo el desierto, comunicándose constantemente con Batman y Superman, quienes en teoría podían ir guiándolos en las direcciones que tenían que ir para poder ubicar el lugar en el que estaban los invasores. Barry, después de estar siguiendo los métodos de sus compañeros durante dos horas, más o menos, al darse cuenta que no estaban sacando mucho en limpio, comenzó a desesperarse. Hal, dándose cuenta de ello, lo quedó mirando unos momentos, a punto de largarse a reír.<p>

-Contrólate- le dijo, ignorando la mirada que el otro le daba –No te enojes conmigo, pero sabes que tienes que tener paciencia si queremos ayudar al chico.

-Eso lo sé- replicó Flash, mirando el paisaje. El tener que ver siempre lo mismo también lo estaba desesperando –Es la lentitud de todo esto lo que me está desesperando, además, ¡no tenemos idea qué estamos buscando!

-Puede que ese sea el problema- usando su energía, Linterna se elevó, utilizando mayor velocidad en su búsqueda. A Barry le costó sólo unos instantes el seguirlo e incluso, sobrepasarlo en la velocidad.

-_¿Qué están haciendo?_- la voz irritada de Batman sonó fuerte y clara en el oído de ambos –_Pueden confundirse._

-Deja que lo hagamos de nuestra manera, Bats- dijo Barry, sonriendo –Ya verás que de esta forma es mucho más efectivo.

Pasaron unos instantes antes que el otro hablara.

-_Quince minutos…_

Hal y Barry se sonrieron y comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, buscando algo que les ayudara a encontrar la base en la que se movían los invasores. Para Barry, todo se veía igual, pero al menos, al poder utilizar su velocidad, no resultaba tan tediosa la búsqueda.

-¡Flash!

La voz lo hizo detenerse al instante y buscar con la mirada hacia el lugar en el que su amigo se encontraba. Lo vio aproximadamente a cien metros de él, aún en el aire y viendo fijamente hacia el frente. Barry no demoró en llegar hacia él, quedándose también con la boca abierta por lo que veía en frente suyo. Fue Hal el que avisó a Batman de su hallazgo.

-Batman…- comenzó el piloto –Tenemos buenas noticias.

-_¿Lo encontraron?_- dijo Batman, rápidamente. Hal supuso que estuvo constantemente rastreándolos y así descartando los lugares por los que iban pasando.

-Sí y la verdad no puedo entender cómo no pudimos verlo antes… es bastante grande- dijo Hal.

-_Bien, no entren aún-_ dijo Batman –_Enviaré a algunos con ustedes, no podemos saber lo que puede haber adentro y no debemos arriesgarnos._

-Esperamos, entonces- dijo Hal, terminando con la comunicación y dándose cuenta que, extrañamente, Flash estaba avanzando. Lo afirmó del brazo -¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Voy a entrar- dijo Barry, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Hal se dio cuenta que no había puesto atención a las palabras de Batman.

-No puedes, debemos esperar el apoyo…

-¿Y Wally?- dijo el rubio, frunciendo el cejo –Lo han tenido demasiado tiempo, quizás qué cosas le han hecho…

-Eso no cambia las cosas de que sólo somos dos- replicó Hal, con seguridad –Si queremos ayudar al muchacho, debemos esperar a estar preparados para el ataque. Los dos quizás no seremos demasiada ayuda, esperemos unos minutos más.

A pesar que se veía contrariado, Barry no pudo negar que su amigo tenía razón. Se esconderían y ambos esperarían a la llegada de sus compañeros, que seguramente ya estaban en camino hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

* * *

><p>Rudolph estaba preocupado, más que por él, por su hijo.<p>

Debido al encierro, no tenía noción del tiempo, por lo que no sabía cuánto había pasado desde que Wally estaba con él. Quizás unas cuantas horas, no pensaba que más. El problema era que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el pequeño parecía empeorar.

Una vez que ambos habían estado juntos, Rudolph se fue a sentar al fondo de la celda en la que estaban, pensando alguna forma de salir de ese lugar en el que estaban. Con el pasar del tiempo, notó que Wally se quedó dormido, pero no le tomó mayor importancia, seguramente el niño estaba agotado por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, por lo que lo dejó descansar. Pero, pasado el tiempo, comenzó a preocuparse.

Notó cómo la temperatura del chico comenzó a subir y el pequeño a delirar. Fue con eso que Rudolph notó que la fiebre que tenía era alta. Pero todo empeoró cuando trató de despertarlo, pero el otro no reaccionó. Prefirió dejarlo acostado en el suelo para poder verlo mejor con el pasar del tiempo y lo que le ocurría.

Decir que el hombre estaba horrorizado era poco.

Fue en esos momentos que pensó en la posibilidad de que _ellos_ le hubieran hecho algo a su hijo antes de llevarlo a la celda. No estaba seguro de qué, pero el sólo pensar en lo asustado e indefenso que Wally pudo haberse sentido con esos seres que lo dañaban, hacía que una serie de sentimientos se manifestaran en él.

El peor de todos, eso sí, fue el miedo. ¿Qué tal si aquellos seres habían dañado tanto a su hijo, que éste moría?

Lamentablemente, en esos momentos no podía hacer nada más que quedarse con él y pedirle a quien escuchara, que lo mantuviera vivo.

A pesar de todo, se encontraba atento. Estaba decidido a que no volverían a llevarse a Wally, no si dependía de él.

La puerta de la celda abriéndose llamó su atención. Al levantar la mirada, pudo notar que habían dos siluetas en la puerta. Sin dejar de mirarlos, volvió a tomar a Wally en brazos, acomodándolo lo mejor que podía con lo alto que estaba. Debía estar listo en caso que se presentara la oportunidad para intentar salir de ahí.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó, sin saber si llegaría a recibir respuesta o no.

-El niño…- contestó uno de ellos. Rudolph, sorprendido por la respuesta, los quedó viendo fijamente, momentos después se sobrepuso a la misma.

-¡No lo volverán a tocar!- gruñó el hombre, acercando más a su hijo contra su cuerpo –No permitiré que le pongan un dedo encima.

Los dos seres se miraron levemente y después, uno de ellos comenzó a avanzar hacia Rudolph. Esperando ese movimiento, el hombre se quedó quieto unos momentos, pensando bien el movimiento que haría a continuación.

Corrió.

Lo hizo de tal forma que, cuando pasó a un lado del que estaba más cerca a él, lo hizo a un lado de un empujón, logrando así que perdiera el equilibrio y no pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Para su suerte, incluso, le fue posible pasar al que estaba en la puerta, ya que no había tenido tiempo para reaccionar al movimiento del hombre.

Lo malo de todo eso era que no sabía muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse, aunque en esos momentos le importaba más alejarse de ellos. Eligió la izquierda, corriendo por el pasillo color blanco y, extrañamente, sin vigilancia.

Por algunos minutos corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de alejarse de los que fueron a buscar a Wally a la celda. Sólo se detuvo cuando ya no era capaz de continuar corriendo y después de encontrar un lugar en el que podía esconderse por algunos minutos, para lograr recuperar el aliento un poco. Mientras estaba acurrucado, tratando que no lo vieran aquellos extraterrestres, se dedicó a observar a Wally, ayudado por la luz del pasillo, que le permitía una mejor observación del pequeño.

Después de observarlo e intentar hacerlo reaccionar, lo único que pude saber era que la fiebre había subido un poco y continuaba sin despertar. Eso no lo tranquilizó más, al contrario, le dieron más deseos de salir de ese lugar y poner en un lugar seguro a Wally.

-Tranquilo, hijo, ya saldremos de aquí…- murmuró Rudolph, tomándolo en brazos nuevamente y saliendo de su escondite para continuar buscando la manera de salir.

Continuó buscando en aquel lugar, el cual después de un rato le parecía un laberinto. ¿Cómo poder buscar la salida, si ni siquiera él conocía hacia dónde estaba la salida.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió no tuvo mucha consciencia del orden.

Mientras corría, pudo sentir a la distancia algunas explosiones. Le llamaron la atención, es verdad, pero estaba más concentrado en buscar una salida que en preguntarse qué estaría pasando con la nave en esos momentos. No alcanzó a darse cuenta que lo estaban siguiendo de cerca.

Cuando se detuvo para tomar referencias, no se dio cuenta que no estaba solo; lo habían estado siguiendo de hacía unos minutos, pero por su angustia y las intenciones rápidas de querer salir de ese lugar, no prestó demasiada atención a su alrededor. Sólo lo hizo cuando era muy tarde y había uno de ellos en frente de él, amenazándolo con algo metálico que Rudy supuso que era un arma. Retrocedió unos pasos, apretando fuerte a Wally en contra de él, esperando de esa manera poder protegerlo mejor. Sólo se encontró con que en esa dirección, también lo estaban rodeando.

Por algunos momentos, no supo qué hacer. Se apoyó en contra de la pared, mirando a su alrededor desesperado, buscando una salida. Sus manos temblaron cuando notó que la arma con la que lo apuntaban, comenzaba a activarse.

Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos de angustia. Les dio la espalda, protegiendo a Wally de lo que fuera que le iba a ocurrir. Le pidió perdón cuando recibió los impactos.

* * *

><p>Con la llegada de sus compañeros, los miembros de la Liga entraron a la nave. En un primer momento, intentaron hacerlo lo más callados que podían, intentando explorar el lugar. Junto con Hal y Barry, habían llegado Superman y J'onn como apoyo. Durante los primeros minutos, todo estuvo bien, a pesar que tuvieron que abrir un agujero en la pared (Barry propuso la oportunidad de él entrar a través de la pared y después buscar una manera de entrar, pero los demás no aceptaron… no sabían cuánto podría demorarse)<p>

-Entonces, a lo bruto- sonrió Hal, lanzando energía en forma de puño y golpeando la pared, dejando un agujero –Después de ustedes.

Pudieron entrar al lugar, quedando algo impresionados por la construcción en la que estaban.

-Muy bien, va…- antes de que Superman terminara de hablar, Flash ya había salido corriendo. Volvió su mirada hacia Hal.

-Eh… está angustiado por el chico…- dijo el otro, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de disculpar a su amigo –Bien, comencemos, ¿derecha o izquierda?

No tenía deseos de estar perdiendo el tiempo, así que Barry decidió adelantarse a lo que los demás pudieran decidir y, aprovechando su velocidad, exploraría el lugar rápidamente, más que nada para intentar encontrar a Wally lo antes posible. Corría a toda velocidad, golpeando a los extraterrestres a medida que pasaba por su lado, cuando escuchó un grito que lo hizo detenerse unos momentos, para luego seguirlo.

En menos de diez segundos se encontró en el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos, encontrándose con una escena que no le gustó para nada. Si bien en un primer momento no supo qué hacer, cuando vio que en el suelo había un hombre que reconoció como Rudolph West (¿el verdadero?), en sus brazos con un niño, afirmándolo con fuerza. Barry no demoró demasiado en reconocer el cabello.

En poco tiempo logró idear alguna idea para poder ayudarlos. Se lanzó hacia los extraterrestres, recibiendo el golpe de tal forma que no alcanzaron a reaccionar antes de quedar inconscientes en el suelo. Una vez que Barry se aseguró de que no volverían a ponerse de pie, fue con Rudolph y con Wally.

Con preocupación notó que el hombre estaba herido y, al parecer, de gravedad. Barry pensó qué podría hacer para ayudarlo, pero ni siquiera le parecía buena idea moverlo. Su mente fue interrumpida por el movimiento del otro.

-… ¿Fl… Flash…?- murmuró el hombre, moviéndose sólo un poco. Barry se hincó a su lado –Flash…

-Sí, tranquilo, vamos a ayudarlo- dijo el rubio, tratando de pensar en la mejor forma de ayudarlo para que no se desangrara tan rápido.

-Wa… Wally…- murmuró Rudolph, dándole espacio a Barry para que lo tomara en brazos –Ayú… delo… no ha desper… tado en horas… ellos algo le… hicieron…

Los ojos de Flash se abrieron y, sin dudarlo, tomó al niño en brazos. Se dio cuenta de lo pálido que estaba y la alta fiebre que tenía. Su primer instinto era salir del lugar sin demora y llevarlo a un hospital, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo, mirando a Rudolph.

El hombre, al parecer, notó su intención, ya que sonrió levemente, tratando de pasar por alto el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

-No te que… des por mí…- murmuró muy bajo, respirando con dificultad a causa del dolor –Ayú,,, dalo, salva a… mi hijo…

-¡Flash!

La llegada de Hal fue muy oportuna. Linterna aterrizó al lado de Barry, observando con preocupación la escena, Rudolph a esas alturas ya estaba inconsciente.

-Flash…

-Me llevaré a Wally a Central- dijo Barry –Tú lleva a Rudolph, no estoy seguro si tengo que moverlo…

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Hal, mirando al niño.

-No estoy seguro… según Rudolph, no ha despertado en horas y tiene fiebre muy alta.

-¿Lo llevarás a un hospital?

-No estoy seguro si puedan hacer mucho- dijo Barry.

-Si quieres le digo a J'onn que vaya a verlo Central- propuso Hal –Puede revisar y tratar de averiguar qué fue lo que le hicieron.

-Buena idea- asintió Barry. Sin esperar más, Barry dejó el lugar, mientras que Linterna se preocupaba de ver el estado de Rudolph. El sangrado era bastante y las heridas de cuidado.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo está?- Superman aterrizó al lado de Hal, observando con atención a Rudolph.

-Es el padre de Wally, el chico que Barry quería rescatar- contestó Hal –Bueno, el verdadero, supongo…

-¿Y el niño?

-Flash se lo llevó a Central, no se veía muy bien- dijo Hal, concentrando su energía para crear una camilla para Rudolph –Hay que llevarlo a un hospital. ¿Tú y J'onn se quedan?

-Sí, ve. Después nos vemos en Mount Justice…

* * *

><p>Iris no había podido descansar, a pesar que se sentía agotada. La desesperaba el no poder hacer nada por su sobrino, aparte de tener que sentarse a esperar. Con cada minuto que pasaba, estaba más desesperada.<p>

El sonido de la puerta de la casa llamó su atención, se levantó con rapidez y fue hacia la entrada, encontrándose con Barry y Wally, el segundo en los brazos del rubio. Iris demoró unos momentos en reaccionar, acercándose rápidamente a él y tomando en sus brazos al niño.

-¡Lo encontraste, lo encontraste!- Barry sonrió cuando sintió los brazos de Iris abrazándolo como podía, con Wally entre los dos -¡Gracias, Barry!

Iris fue hacia el sofá, dejando a Wally ahí mientras lo revisaba. Por la cabeza de ella, pasaban miles de preguntas sobre cómo Barry Allen, aparentemente una persona normal, logró traerle de vuelta a su sobrino. Aunque bueno, después se preocuparía de eso, de momento sólo le importaba Wally.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, lo sé... no merezco su consideración, pero aquí está el fic. Gracias a los que siguen leyendo, y mucho más a los que escribieron review (Digiacbr, lo de la vara me hizo soltar la carcajada, jajaja)<strong>

**Saludos!**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Little Wally.  
><strong>**Por Alisse.**

* * *

><p><strong>VIII.<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba anocheciendo cuando recibieron la llamada.<p>

Llevaban un par de horas juntos él e Iris, observando de cerca a Wally y cualquier reacción que el niño pudiera tener, especialmente que indicara que estaba mejorando de alguna manera. Pero no habían tenido éxito.

A penas ella había tenido en brazos a su querido sobrino, no se había separado de él. Barry estaba seguro que de no haber insistido un par de veces, Iris se habría sentado en el sofá con el pequeño en brazos, arrullándolo, en vez de acostarlo sobre la cama en el cuarto de huéspedes. La entendía, de verdad lo hacía, después de todo, una parte de él le decía constantemente que casi lo había perdido.

-La fiebre no baja…- murmuró Iris, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Barry, que los había estado observando, quedó mirando a la chica, algo confundido por su comentario. No demoró mucho más en recordar la situación.

-¿De verdad?- Barry se acercó, preocupado.

-No sé qué hacer- dijo Iris, volviendo la vista hacia el pelirrojo. El cansancio en ella se notaba a kilómetros -¿Qué le habrán hecho ellos…?

-¿Por qué no vas a dormir a mi cuarto?- preguntó Barry, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de ella. Antes que Iris alcanzara a negar, él se adelantó –Vamos, estás agotada…

-No puedo volver a dejar a Wally- dijo ella, negando con la cabeza.

-Estás quedándote dormida sentada- replicó Barry, tratando de convencerla como fuera –Si continúas así, yo tendré que cuidarlos a los dos- agregó, sonriendo levemente.

Iris lo miró, sonriendo también. Barry pensó (aunque trató de ignorarlo) en lo bonita que ella se veía, a pesar de todo.

-Es verdad- asintió ella –Pero… cuando despierte, quiero que me vea y que se de cuenta que ya no está con ellos, que está a salvo.

¿Qué podía decir ante eso? Si le decía que Wally podía demorarse para despertar… no, definitivamente esa no era una buena idea.

-Entiendo… te acompaño…

Acercó una silla y se sentó cerca de la cama. Iris lo miró unos momentos y sonrió, volviendo a mirar al niño. Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos.

-¿Qué pasa si no despierta?- dijo Iris de pronto, mirando a Barry -¿Qué pasa si lo que le hicieron ellos…?

-Tranquila- la interrumpió el rubio.

El celular de Barry interrumpió la conversación. Dio una mirada de disculpa a la pelirroja y se puso de pie, saliendo de la habitación para contestar.

-Aquí Barry- dijo.

_-¿Cómo está el chico?-_ escuchó, reconociendo a Batman rápidamente.

-No se ve muy bien- contestó, tratando de alejarse más de la habitación –No ha despertado ni tampoco ha bajado la fiebre.

_-Ya veo…_- murmuró el otro, notándose pensativo.

-¿Crees que debamos llevarlo a un hospital?- preguntó Barry, inseguro. ¿Qué tipo de ayuda podrían brindarle ahí, si no sabían qué era lo que le había ocurrido en una primera instancia? –No se ve que esté mejorando…

_-No, es mejor que no_- contestó secamente el otro _–No sabrían qué hacer. Le diré a J'ohn que vaya a verlo, quizás así podremos saber qué fue lo que ocurrió y, con eso, ver cómo lo podemos ayudar._

-Buena idea- dijo el otro, más tranquilo.

_-Hal dijo que habían internado al padre del chico en el hospital de Central_- continuó diciendo Batman _–Avísale a ella… dile que vaya al hospital._

-No creo que quiera dejar a Wally solo.

_-Necesita ir a verlo, Barry… los doctores no saben cuánto tiempo más le queda…_

Barry se apoyó en la pared más cercana, desolado. Sabía que las posibilidades que sobreviviera eran pocas, pero él era de la idea de siempre mantener la esperanza. ¿Qué podría decirle a Iris? ¿Cómo podría convencerla para que dejara a Wally un tiempo solo para que fuera a ver a su hermano?

La vida a veces podía ser muy complicada.

-Gracias por avisarme, Bruce. Adiós.

Barry cortó la comunicación, espero unos momentos antes de volver a la habitación con Iris, donde no había cambiado nada.

-Iris…- ella volteó a mirarlo, en silencio –Recibí una llamada… tú hermano está internado en el hospital de Central.

-¿Lo encontraron?

-Sí. Tenías razón en lo que habías dicho, ese que vino a buscar a Wally, no era el verdadero- Barry se adelantó unos pasos, hasta volver a sentarte en donde estaba antes de salir del cuarto –En el hospital dijeron que un familiar tenía que ir.

Iris guardó silencio, mirando a Wally. Barry sabía lo que estaba pensando la pelirroja y la verdad era que la entendía, en cierta manera.

-… ¿Tan mal está?- preguntó ella, en un murmullo.

-No estoy muy seguro- contestó Barry, no muy seguro de qué debía decirle –Pero sería importante que fueras a verlo.

-¿Y Wally?- murmuró Iris, volviendo sus ojos hacia su sobrino –No quiero dejarlo solo.

Barry se quedó en silencio unos momentos, pensando en lo mismo. En su cabeza estaba la posibilidad de que se ofreciera voluntario a cuidarlo mientras ella dejaba la casa, pero no estaba del todo seguro que ella fuera a aceptar (debía ser realista, en la situación que estaba, él tampoco dejaría a un sobrino o un hijo suyo con un desconocido, por mucho que hubiera ayudado en algún momento)

Antes que Barry alcanzara a decir cualquier cosa, el timbre de la casa sonó. Barry dejó la habitación y, al abrir, se encontró con Diana y con J'ohn, ambos en sus papeles de súper héroes.

-Hola…- comenzó a decir el rubio, haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a sus compañeros –Los esperaba.

-¿Cómo está Wally?- se apresuró a preguntar Diana, que aunque no había tratado mucho con él cuando lo conoció, en cierta forma sentía cariño por el niño -¿Ha reaccionado?

-No- contestó Barry, notándose pesar en su voz –Continúa con fiebre y admito que no estoy seguro de lo que debemos hacer.

-Para eso estoy aquí- dijo J'ohn.

-Excelente- Barry dio media vuelta y se dirigió al lugar en que estaban los dos pelirrojos. Los tres se quedaron en el umbral de la puerta al llegar –Iris…

Ella volteó, abriendo sus ojos cuando vio quiénes eran las dos personas que acompañaban a Barry. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos, aún sorprendida.

-Hola, vinimos a ver a Wally- dijo Diana, sonriendo.

-¿Pueden ayudarlo?- preguntó Iris.

-Eso lo vamos a ver ahora- dijo J'ohn, avanzando hacia la cama, en donde el chico continuaba inconsciente. Al llegar junto a él, volteó a ver a Iris –Barry se puede quedar con nosotros- agregó luego de un momento –Es necesario que vayas a ver a tu hermano.

Iris estuvo a punto de protestar, pero luego guardó silencio. Observando a Diana y a Barry, asintió levemente y salió del cuarto en silencio.

-Haremos lo posible por Wally- dijo Wonder Woman cuando la pelirroja pasaba por su lado; Iris se detuvo y sonrió.

-Lo sé, gracias…- murmuró, volviéndose a mirar a su sobrino –Wally es muy fuerte, estoy segura que podrá salir de esta. Sé que lo hará.

-Estoy segura de eso- sonrió Diana –Te avisaremos si hay alguna reacción importante.

-Gracias…

En menos de diez minutos, Iris dejaba la casa después que Barry poco menos le había prometido que cada cinco minutos le diría el estado de Wally.

Una vez que los tres compañeros de la Liga se quedaron solos, Diana se volvió divertida hacia Barry, que inmediatamente se sintió incómodo por su mirada.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó, tratando de disimular que deseaba salir corriendo, literalmente.

-No es necesario que te quedes- dijo Diana, a punto de soltar la carcajada.

-¿Qué?

-Barry, se te nota que deseas ir con ella. Tienes mi permiso.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó esta vez, sintiéndose más nervioso por las insinuaciones de Diana y, para qué negarlo, colorado.

-Ustedes tienen un dicho... "no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver"- agrego la amazona sonriendo.

Esta vez, Barry sonrió derrotado e, instantes después, Diana solo sintió un viento fuerte pasando a su lado. Barry ni siquiera se molesto en abrir la puerta.

* * *

><p>La llegada al hospital fue mucho más lenta de lo que Iris hubiera deseado. No estaba del todo segura si era ella, por las preocupaciones que tenía en esos momentos o definitivamente el tiempo le estaba jugando una mala pasada y estaba mucho más lento de lo normal. Seguramente era la primera opción.<p>

Al llegar al hospital y una vez que preguntó por Rudolph en la recepción, se dirigió a la habitación en la que estaba su hermano mayor. No se sorprendió de encontrarse en el pasillo con Linterna Verde y Flash, ambos esperando tener noticias del hombre. A Iris le llamó la atención que ninguno de ellos parecía sorprendido de verla llegar.

-Iris, que bueno que llegaste- le dijo Linterna al momento en que la vio -No pensé que podrías demorarte tanto en llegar al hospital, saliste hace mucho de tu casa.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú en qué momento salí de la casa?- le preguntó Iris, pareciéndole el comentario de lo más extraño.

Hal por algunos instantes no supo qué decir. Sólo un poco más pálido, miró a Barry esperando alguna ayuda de su parte. El rubio (que le había contado lo ocurrido con Iris y Wally desde que se habían separado en esa base de los invasores) estuvo tentado de hacerse el tonto y no responder a su pregunta, pero al final su amigo le dio pena, sobre todo por la cara de pillado que tenía.

-Hablamos con Wonder Woman- dijo Flash, sonriendo un poco y encogiéndose de brazos –Ella y J'ohn nos avisaron que venías, para que estuviéramos atentos a penas pusieras un pie en este lugar.

-Ah...- si las palabras del velocista no le convencieron, Iris definitivamente no lo demostró. Momentos después, volvió a ponerse seria, al notar que un médico se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Familiar de Rudolph West?- preguntó.

-Sí, es mi hermano, ¿cómo está?- preguntó ella, intentando no sonar muy asustada; no estuvo segura de lograrlo.

Y no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, notó muy rápido las caras de los dos héroes (más que nadie, de Linterna) como para saber que la respuesta no sería del todo de su agrado.

-Despertó hace no mucho rato- replicó el médico, amablemente –Aunque le advierto que por sus heridas… no estamos seguros de cuánto podrá sobrevivir.

-…- Iris, sin saber qué hacer, miró hacia otro lado. Después de unos momentos, fue capaz de volver a levantar los ojos -¿Puedo verlo?

-Claro, pero sólo usted.

Iris asintió y avanzó hacia la puerta, sin importarle mayormente la posibilidad de que los héroes quisieran hablar con Rudolph. Mientras, Hal y Barry trataban de hacerle entender al doctor que necesitaban entrar, al menos unos minutos, para saber qué había ocurrido. Después de unos minutos de mucho insistir en el asunto, el doctor finalmente cedió.

-Sólo uno de ustedes, y tienen prohibido alterarlo.

Ambos asintieron y Flash comenzó a caminar, yendo hacia la habitación. Hal simplemente suspiró, apoyándose en la pared más cercana.

Barry entró a la habitación y lo primero que se encontró fue con una tenue luz en un velador a un lado de la cama; luego, gracias a ella, distinguió la figura de Iris, inclinada al lado de la cama. Una vez que fue acercándose a ellos, pudo notar que ella le había tomado la mano a su hermano, con fuerza.

-¿Iris?- Flash se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar a su altura. En esos momentos se arrepentía un poco por haber irrumpido en ese lugar de esa manera.

-Cuando noté que no actuaba bien... no debí pensar mal de él, si hubiera sabido...- murmuró Iris, su voz temblorosa por las lágrimas que se estaban formando –No puedo creer que esté ocurriendo esto…

Flash quedó viendo a Rudolph, encontrándose con un hombre de edad madura, delgado y pálido. Si lo miraba bien, podía notar su parecido con Wally. Barry, sin saber qué decir (algo extraño en Flash), sólo guardo silencio.

-Iris...- Rudy estaba despierto, tal como el doctor había dicho. Quedó viendo a la pelirroja, mientras esta le tomaba la mano con más fuerza -¿Cómo esta... Wally?

-Está bien, Rudy- dijo Iris, tratando de sonar sincera y que así no se alterara -No lo han dejado entrar, no te preocupes por él.

-Cuando... lo vi... él me tenía miedo, Iris... no quería acercarse a mí...- murmuró Rudolph.

Por momentos, ella no supo qué decir. ¿De qué manera explicarle que Wally había estado viviendo con un padre que prácticamente lo había abandonado y al que no le interesaba? Sabía que eso sería una tortura para su hermano.

-¿Qué fue... lo que ellos le hicieron?- preguntó Rudy, después de unos momentos. Iris no contestó inmediatamente -No me tomes por tonto, hermana...

-Rudolph- Barry, vestido de Flash, se adelantó hasta cerca de la cama, donde le fue posible estar a la vista del herido -Necesitamos saber qué fue lo que ocurrió, por favor, ¿sabes qué es lo que ellos quieren?

Barry pudo notar perfectamente el semblante molesto de su vecina pero aún así lo ignoró. El saber lo ocurrido era fundamental, sobre todo si deseaban pronto comenzar con la ofensiva.

-No lo sé...- murmuró el otro.

-¿Y cómo fue que se involucraron con ustedes?- preguntó esta vez Barry -No sé si lo sabes, pero ellos fueron capaces de hacer una copia de ti y era eso lo que estaba viviendo con Wally.

La mirada de Rudolph e Iris fueron elocuentes para darse cuenta que había metido la pata. Barry no sabía muy bien por qué, pero Rudolph lo miró asustado y con angustia, mientras que Iris lo vio como si tuviera deseos de golpearlo (cosa que era más que seguro).

-¿Esos seres estuvieron con Wally?- preguntó Rudolph, agitándose -¿Le hicieron algo? ¿Por eso me tenia miedo cuando me vio...?

Esta vez Flash guardó silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decirle. Quizás había ido muy rápido con sus palabras al contarle todo de golpe.

-Rudy, eso ya no importa- murmuró Iris, apretando la mano de su hermano -Wally ahora está mejor, ¿sí? Está seguro también, ellos no se volverán a acercar a él.

-Eso es verdad, Manhunter y Wonder Woman están con él- agregó rápidamente Flash, tratando de arreglar en cierta manera su error -Queremos saber si... tú sabes lo que ocurrió, cómo fue que llegaron a ustedes.

-No lo tengo muy claro... en qué momento empezó, pero...- Rudy esperó unos momentos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas -Cuando Mary estaba en el hospital... a punto de morir, llegó un hombre que comenzó a hablarme. Estaba tan... afectado por lo de ella que no sabía qué era lo que contestaba... luego se presentó varios días y me preguntaba sobre todo... mi familia, qué hacía, era muy amable.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con ellos?- preguntó Iris, tratando de recordar aquellos días y saber si había observado algo extraño.

-Era parte de ellos- replicó Rudolph -Yo no lo sabía, pero ellos... estaban evaluando. Se aprovechan de los que están débiles, fueron capaces de manejarme después de la muerte de Mary.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Flash, tratando de no pensar que seguramente habrían muchas personas más con las que aquellos seres tuvieron contacto.

-Control... sin levantar sospechas- contestó el otro -Quieren conocer nuestras facultades y debilidades, así podrán crear las mejores armas contra nosotros- agregó luego Rudolph -Querían probar los límites conmigo y con Wally...

-¿Por qué Wally?- preguntó esta vez Iris -¿Por qué Wally y no otro niño?

-No lo sé... Iris, necesito pedirte algo...

Barry se dio cuenta que ya no sacaría más con preguntar sobre el tema, por lo que decidió dejar a los hermanos solos. Estaba yendo hacia Hal, después de salir de la habitación, cuando su comunicador sonó.

* * *

><p>A penas Barry había dejado la casa, J'ohn y Diana se habían encargado de estar cerca de Wally; el primero tratando de averiguar qué había ocurrido con el niño el tiempo que había estado perdido y Wonder Woman, apoyando y acompañando. Para la sorpresa del marciano, no demoró demasiado en darse cuenta de los detalles.<p>

Diana, observando con atención, trataba de comprender qué era lo que había ocurrido con Wally. Una vez que J'ohn habia entrado a su cabeza, específicamente en sus memorias, parecía que todo se había precipitado.

J'ohn fue capaz de verlo. Las pruebas que hicieron en el niño y, también, las consecuencias.

-¿Wally?- cuando se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo había despertado, Diana se acerco a él y este, ya con los ojos abiertos, la quedó viendo; ella le sonrió -¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-¿Eres la amiga del señor Barry?- le preguntó Wally, abriendo a penas los ojos.

-Sí, muy bien- Diana sonrió, tocándole la frente y viendo que la fiebre había bajado -¿Cómo te sientes?

-No sé, no muy bien- murmuró el niño, sentandose -Estoy mareado...

-Vuelve a acostarte- le dijo Diana con suavidad, mirando a J'ohn y tratando de adivinar por qué estaba tan serio -¿Tienes hambre?

-No- contestó Wally -¿Dónde está mi tía?- pregunto luego.

-Ella está con tu papá- dijo Diana, notando cómo Wally abría los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Mi papá?- murmuró, conteniendo el aliento -¿Dónde está mi papá?- preguntó esta vez, sentándose con rapidez. Mayor rapidez de la que Diana hubiera deseado.

-Está en el hospital- dijo J'ohn, observando con cuidado al niño. Antes que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa, Wally salio corriendo del cuarto. Diana abrió la boca, sorprendida al sentir sólo una ráfaga de viento que pasaba por su lado.

-Tie... tiene súper velocidad- murmuró la amazona, mirando a su compañero -Pero... ¿Cómo...?

-Por lo que ellos le hicieron- contestó J'ohn, activando su comunicador -Flash...

-_Hola, J'ohn_- dijo Barry en pocos momentos -_¿Todo bien?_

-No exactamente- replicó el otro -Es Wally...

_-¿Qué ocurre con él?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Y seguimos avanzando! Lamento en serio la demora, pero me fui de vacaciones unas cuantas semanas y estaba sin mi pc, así que posibilidades de escribir eran pocas.<em>**

**_En fin. agradezco a los que continúan leyendo y sobre todo, a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias!_**

**_¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	10. Capítulo IX

**Little Wally.  
><strong>**Por Alisse.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IX.<strong>

* * *

><p>La gente de Central estaba acostumbrada a Flash, gran parte de ellos prácticamente había crecido con algún velocista corriendo por la ciudad; los más viejos por el primero que llevó el nombre y el título del <em>"hombre más rápido"<em>, Jay Garrick y los más jóvenes por la presencia del velocista que vestía escarlata. El primero de ellos, ya estaba "oficialmente" retirado… lo que al final no resultaba demasiado, ya que cuando podía continuaba patrullando las calles.

Pero lo que aquel día llamo su atención, fue otro punto de aquella ráfaga que veían por la ciudad.

En primera, ellos sabían que Flash era un hombre ya mayor, no un jovencito ni un niño, por lo que cuando notaron que los colores no coincidían y que la posible estatura era mucho más pequeña, comenzaron a preguntarse si había algo extraño ese día y con Flash.

Por otro lado, Flash, que había sido avisado ya de lo que ocurría con Wally (por parte de J'ohn, recorría las calles de Central a toda velocidad, esperando poder ver al chico en algunos de sus recorridos a súper velocidad. Hasta el momento no había tenido tanta suerte y con cada instante que pasaba, se preocupaba más y más por el sobrino de su vecina.

Por la cabeza de Barry, no dejaban de pasar miles de preguntas relativas al niño y de lo que había ocurrido con él, tan pequeño y con súper poderes. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Cómo podría reaccionar Iris cuando se enterara de las verdaderas consecuencias del tiempo que estuvo bajo el poder de aquellos extraterrestres?

Continuaba corriendo sin detenerse cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Se extrañó al darse cuenta que era Jay Garrick, el primer Flash. Sólo pensaba que no tuviera alguna emergencia, porque no tendría oportunidad de ayudarle.

-¿Jay, qué ocurre?- preguntó Barry, deteniéndose y sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, esperando poder ver alguna ráfaga que fuera el pequeño.

-_No quisiera molestarte, Barry, pero creo que te interesará ver que descubrí algo... mejor dicho, a alguien corriendo por Keystone_- respondió el otro, con algo de sentido de humor; el corazón de Barry dio un vuelco, esperando que fuera quien él esperaba.

-¿A quién?- preguntó, no queriendo perder más tiempo. Necesitaba con urgencia saber qué había ocurrido con Wally.

-_Un pequeño pelirrojo_- contestó Jay -_Lo vi pasar y pude alcanzarlo cuando iba por México._

-... Gracias, Jay- suspiró Barry, sintiendo un gran alivio al escuchar sus palabras. Por fin podía sentirse un poco más tranquilo entre toda esa locura -¿Dónde están?

-_En mi casa_- respondió el otro -_Supongo que en plena carrera se le acabó la energía, cuando lo encontré se había desmayado_- agregó, con algo de humor -_Joan le está preparando algo de comer, estoy segura que estará encantada de que te unieras con nosotros._

-Bien, iré para allá- sonrió el rubio -Gracias por avisarme.

-_Nos vemos_- dijo Jay, cortando la comunicación.

Ya más tranquilo por las nuevas noticias, Barry se dirigió hacia el pequeño hogar de los Garrick, a la vez que le comunicaba a J'ohn que había localizado al pequeño pelirrojo y que iba a ir a buscarlo al lugar en el que estaba.

Jay era un hombre con experiencia, que a pesar de declararse retirado, de vez en cuando sacaba su traje de súper héroe y salía a correr por las calles de Keystone y de Central. No lo había hecho en años y, si algún amigo por ahí le preguntaba la razón, diría que seguramente se trataba por la presencia del otro Flash, aquel del traje rojo completo y con capucha, que escondía su identidad de las personas.

Sabía que Barry, en un primer momento, no se sentía muy seguro de su reacción ante el uso de su nombre por otra persona (sin contar que había cambiado el traje, también), pero a él le gustaba pensar que, gracias a su presencia, podía por fin descansar y comenzar a vivir realmente su retiro de la vida rápida. Aunque fuera una verdad a medias.

Y volviera a ser Flash una y otra vez desde la llegada de Barry a su vida.

Jay Garrick había visto muchas cosas en su vida, sobre todo luchando con la Sociedad de la Justicia y luego apoyando a Barry en su trabajo, pero lo que no esperaba, fue encontrarse con lo qur vio esa mañana.

Para los demás era una ráfaga de viento, pero él fue capaz de distinguir perfectamente la silueta del niño que iba corriendo, su rostro con confusión y bañado en lágrimas, seguramente por el miedo por lo que estaba experimentando.

Inmediatamente se fue tras él, pensando en que le gustaría conocer el motivo de su presencia y poder ayudarlo también, ya que tenía una cara de angustiado... Jay fue capaz de alcanzarlo rato después, cuando ya habían pasado las fronteras mexicanas segundos atrás. A pesar de las distancias que tuvo que recorrer, la verdad era que no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para alcanzarlo, ya que lo encontró desmayado, inconsciente en el suelo. Después de observarlo y darse cuenta que con suerte tendría seis años, lo tomó en sus brazos y volvió a su casa.

No fue una sorpresa para él el saber que Barry sabía de su existencia. Una vez que cortó la llamada, sólo tuvo que esperar unos cuantos segundos para que el velocista llegara, la preocupación marcando su rostro.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Barry, a la vez que entraba a la casa. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la descortesía -Lo siento... Hola Jay...

-Cálmate, chico, créeme que también estaría así si es que me pasara algo como esto...- ambos quedaron viendo al niño, que dormía tranquilamente en esos momentos sobre el sofá -¿Me dirás qué es lo que ha pasado con él?- preguntó luego el primer Flash, indicándole que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones.

-Si hay tiempo...

-Tú sabes que el tiempo me sobra- sonrió Jay.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en Mount Justice, Batman continuaba con la investigación de los que parecían ser invasores, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera preocupado de lo que estaba pasando con las víctimas de los que parecían ser los enemigos de turno.<p>

Ya se había enterado de la condición crítica de Rudolph West, diciéndole a Lantern que se quedase en el hospital acompañando a Iris, en caso que hubiera otro ataque en contra de algún miembro la familia West.

J'ohn también había hablado con él sobre Wally y las consecuencias de los experimentos. No deseaba admitirlo, pero eso lo preocupaba bastante; un niño de cinco años con súper velocidad no era cualquier cosa, requería de muchos ajustes tanto para el chico como para su entorno cercano. ¿Qué iba a ser de la familia... y de ellos mismos, como Liga de la Justicia?

Y también, y quizás era lo más urgente en esos momentos, estaba la posible invasión que podía sufrir la Tierra en cualquier momento; la idea era expulsar a todos los hostiles antes que hubiera pánico en la Tierra, pero debía admitir que hasta a él le estaba costando trabajo identificar si es que habría o no más naves en el planeta, así también la posible cantidad de invasores que podrían atacarlos, sin contar las armas que pudieran utilizar.

¿Soluciones posibles? Podía pensar en algunas, pero con sólo siete personas (por mucho que tuvieran súper poderes) tenía que reconocer que era difícil, a pesar que con ellos estaban el llamado "Hombre de Acero" y el "Más rápido del mundo".

-¿Batman?- volteó a mirar a J'ohn, que entraba en esos momentos al salón de operaciones -Hablé con Flash, ya encontró a Wally.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Batman, volviendo su mirada hacia la computadora.

-Sí, lo encontró Jay Garrick, el primer Flash- contestó con la típica voz calmada el marciano -Ahora ambos están en su casa- agregó luego, el otro asintió, mientras que su compañero se acercaba hasta quedar a su lado -¿La búsqueda?

-No ha cambiado mucho todo... debemos buscar una manera de identificar en dónde están ubicados y atacarlos antes que reaccionen...

-¿Somos suficientes para ello?- preguntó J'ohn.

-Lo seremos.

* * *

><p>-Le ha tocado muy duro al chico...- dijo Joan, la esposa de Jay, una vez que ambos habían escuchado la historia por parte de Barry -¿Has sabido de su padre?<p>

-Sé que su condición ha empeorado el último rato- contestó Barry, encogiéndose de hombros -Hablé con Hal antes de venir con ustedes, él está en el hospital acompañando a Iris.

Por algunos instantes, los tres permanecieron en silencio, mirando al pequeño pelirrojo que continuaba durmiendo profundamente, notándose bastante cómodo. Realmente había terminado agotado muy agotado después de la corrida que había hecho.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?- preguntó Jay, rompiendo el silencio de pronto -Sólo tiene cinco años y ya tiene súper poderes...

-Lo sé y eso me tiene preocupado... inevitablemente tendré que ayudarle a aprender a vivir con su velocidad, le guste o no- contestó Barry, suspirando -No puedo creer lo que le hicieron.

-¿Su tía lo sabe?- preguntó Joan.

-No... aún está con su hermano en el hospital y la verdad no sé como pueda tomarlo... Es difícil pensar en cómo puedo… podríamos ayudarlos, como Liga de la Justicia, claro- se corrigió rápidamente, ignorando completamente las miradas que Jay y Joan le dieron después de la "confusión" que tuvo.

En esos momentos, Wally comenzó a reaccionar, moviéndose y así llamando la atención de los adultos.

-¿Wally?- Flash estuvo en frente de él cuando el pelirrojo abrió los ojos, notándose desorientado y mirando a su alrededor en repetidas ocasiones -Wally...- notó perfectamente cómo los ojos del niño se abrieron con sorpresa por la persona que tenía al frente.

-¡Eres Flash!- dijo Wally, sentándose con mucha energía. El hombre le sonrió, acariciando su cabeza.

-Es bueno verte, Wally y lo mejor, es que estés bien...

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó el niño, mirando a su alrededor -¿Dónde está mi tía?... ¿por qué no estoy en mi casa?

-Estás en la casa de un amigo mío- dijo Flash, sonriendo con amabilidad -Él es Jay y ella Joan, te ayudaron y te trajeron a su casa.

Wally los miró, notándose más confuso aún. Barry, sin saber del todo qué decir, decidió arriesgarse y continuar explicándole a Wally lo que había ocurrido.

-J'ohn me dijo que habías salido corriendo de tu casa- continuó diciendo Barry, viendo que Wally no cambiaba del todo su expresión –Jay te encontró y te trajo a su casa ¿Saliste corriendo porque querías ver a tu papá?

Wally asintió levemente, pero de pronto, palideció y abrió los ojos, seguramente recordando todo lo que había ocurrido. Antes que pudiera moverse, Flash fue más rápido aún y lo afirmó, evitando que se pusiera de pie.

-Si quieres ir a ver a tu papá, yo puedo llevarte- le dijo con tranquilidad.

El pelirrojo lo quedó viendo y asintió levemente. Cuando extendió sus brazos hacia Flash, su estómago pareció rugir de pronto. Wally enrojeció sin decir palabra, avergonzado por lo que había pasado con su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo, los Garrick se largaron a reír, Jay acariciando la cabeza del chico.

-Parece que tienes hambre- le dijo Joan, poniéndose de pie -¿Qué te parece si comes algo antes de ir con Flash a ver a tú papá?

Aún tímido, Wally asintió en silencio. Joan lo tomó de la mano y fue con él hacia el comedor, hablándole con ternura.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es un chico encantador...- dijo Jay con bastante humor.

-Y eso que no lo has visto celoso- replicó Barry, sonriendo, ambos siguiendo a los otros dos.

* * *

><p>Iris no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba en el cuarto . Debía ser un tiempo considerable si es que Green Lantern en un momento entró a la habitación y la animó a beber un café que le había llevado, amable de él. Pero a pesar de ello, Iris sentía que nada le podría entrar por su boca en esos momentos, mucho menos lograr ser digeridos.<p>

Pero fue rato después que Flash volvió a entrar a la habitación, para sorpresa de ella, con Wally en sus brazos., viéndose muy bien.

-¡Tía Iris!- el niño se revolvió en los brazos del héroe y, antes que Iris alcanzara a reaccionar, el chico la había abrazado con mucha fuerza. Ella fue incapaz de ver su movimiento -¡Te extrañé mucho, mucho, mucho!

Aún sin reaccionar del todo bien, devolvió su abrazo e Iris quedó viendo fijamente a Flash, tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que ella había visto (o lo que no había alcanzado a ver, realmente). Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo le iba a explicar lo ocurrido, Flash decidió que lo mejor que tenía que hacer, era hablar a solas con ella.

-Necesito hablar con usted sobre Wally- le dijo Flash, respetuosamente -La esperaré afuera.

Antes que Iris dijera cualquier cosa, el velocista ya había salido del cuarto, dejando a los West solos en la habitación. Después de unos momentos, ella volvió su atención a su querido sobrino.

-¿Cómo te has sentido, Wally?- le preguntó Iris, dejando de abrazarlo.

-Bien...- contestó el niño, sonriendo ampliamente, no tardó en llevar su mirada hacia la camilla -¿Y mi papá?- le preguntó el pelirrojo.

Iris lo tomó en brazos y lo acercó a la camilla, en donde estaba Rudolph durmiendo. Durante las últimas horas su condición había empeorado bastante, al punto que Iris sólo esperaba que él los dejara. Wally, ya sentado en la camilla, tomó la mano de su padre y, después de sentir el contacto, el hombre comenzó a reaccionar.

-Papi...- el chico sonrió cuando lo vio abrir los ojos.

-Wally... estás bien...- murmuró Rudolph, haciendo un esfuerzo para acariciarle la cabeza -Estaba tan preocupado...

-¿Te vas a poner bien, cierto?- dijo Wally, acercándose a él -Con tía Iris ahora vivimos en Central, la casa es grande y tiene jardín...

Rudolph miró a Iris, que trataba de aguantar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-Eh... tengo que salir a hablar con Flash, ¿sí?- les dijo, llamando la atención de ambos -Estaré muy pronto con ustedes- Wally asintió y volvió su atención a su padre.

-Cuando te sientas mejor iremos al parque de nuevo, ¿cierto, papi?- le preguntó animadamente.

-Claro, hijo...- murmuró Rudolph -Ven aquí... ¿Te gustaría contarme de la casa en la que vives con Iris ahora?

-¡Sí!- Wally se acostó con su papá, sonriendo pensando que a pesar que su mamá ya no estaba, al menos tenía a su padre de vuelta, con eso ya se sentía satisfecho -Tengo mi cuarto propio y pude ver a Flash en el Centro Comercial, él me ayudo, porque...

-Wally- Rudolph lo interrumpió.

-¿Si?

-Sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿cierto?...

-Sí, yo también te quiero...- le dijo el niño, recordando luego de qué era lo que estaba hablando -Ah sí, Flash me encontró...

Al salir del cuarto de Rudy, Iris vio que Flash y Green Lantern conversaban algo alejados de la puerta. Por las expresiones que tenían, se dio cuenta que había ocurrido algo serio con su sobrino, preocupándola mucho más.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Iris, acercándose a ambos con cierta timidez. Los dos héroes se miraron levemente antes de que Flash comenzara a hablar.

-Escuche, Iris...- comenzó el velocista -uno de los miembros de la Liga fue capaz de leer la mente de Wally, con eso nos enteramos qué fue lo que le hicieron mientras lo tuvieron secuestrado- Flash guardó silencio, tratando de encontrar las palabras justas para continuar.

-¿Qué le pasa a Wally?- le preguntó ella, nerviosa y asustada -¿Qué fue lo que ellos le hicieron?

-Ellos... experimentaron con él- respondió Hal, tratando de ayudar a su amigo y acercándose a ellos -No estamos muy seguros de lo que hicieron, pero Wally ya no es el mismo de antes.

-¿A qué se refieren?- preguntó ella, frunciendo el cejo. Todo eso la estaba poniendo demasiado asustada. Trataba de recordar si es que habia visto algo diferente en su sobrino cuando lo vio momentos antes.

-Él es... como yo- dijo Flash, su voz algo débil por la inseguridad -Es un velocista.

-¿Qué?... ¿Pero cómo…?- murmuró Iris, demasiado choqueada ante lo que escuchaba.

-Las pruebas y experimentos que le realizaron- dijo Flash. Antes que Iris alcanzara decir algo, continuó hablando -No te preocupes, la Liga...

-¡No me importa!- gritó Iris, reaccionando. Muy pronto se dio cuenta de su actuar y bajo el rostro, avergonzada -Lo siento, es que...

-Está bien...- le dijo Barry, poniendo una mano en su hombro e ignorando completamente la mirada inquisidora que Hal le estaba mandando -No te preocupes, de verdad que todo va a estar bien.

Sin estar muy segura, ella asintió. Estaba consciente que debía ser fuerte por su sobrino y su hermano, Wally no debía verla perder el control, por muchas ganas de gritar que tuviera.

Debía ser fuerte por él.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhm... diría muchas cosas si mi internet de porquería me asegurara que me tendrá conectada más de cinco minutos... en fin, gracias por leer y por los comentarios.<strong>

**Saludos!**


	11. Capítulo X

**Little Wally.  
><strong>**Por Alisse.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>X.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Hal había vuelto del hospital y la Liga estaba nuevamente reunida en Mount Justice. En la sala de reunión estaban todos los miembros oficiales con excepción de Flash, que a decisión de todos (sobre todo de él) se había quedado en el hospital de Central, acompañando a Iris y Wally para apoyarlos en caso que se presentara alguna emergencia.<p>

-Tienen bases en lugares despoblados- comenzó a decir Batman, una vez que tenía la atención de todos los presentes -Son varias y seguramente habrá defensa en ellas, así que nos dividiremos en grupos para asegurarnos que podremos ganar lo más rápido posible.

-¿Cuántas has encontrado?- le preguntó Hal, frunciendo levemente el ceño al escuchar la palabra "grupos". El ser sólo seis no les daba demasiadas posibilidades -Según las que sean podremos atacar simultáneamente.

-_Tenemos_ que atacar simultáneamente- dijo Batman, sin cambiar demasiado su expresión -Y mientras antes, mejor. Cada uno de los equipos serán liderados por nosotros, con excepción de Flash, que se quedará en Central hasta el fin de la misión.

-¿Equipos?- preguntó Aquaman, pero Batman lo ignoró completamente y continuó con su discurso de organización. No a todos les extrañó esa actitud, quizás hasta ya estaban completamente acostumbrados a ella.

-El ataque sorpresa nos permitirá tener una ventaja sobre ellos, pero aún no sabemos si es que la nave que fue destruida logró comunicar a las demás el ataque que recibieron. De momento, esperemos que no sea así. Por eso es importante salir lo antes posible.

-¿Cuáles son los lugares en donde están?- preguntó Superman.

En ese momento, ante ellos apareció un holograma del planeta Tierra y, en él, se marcaron ocho lugares con puntos, siete de ellos rojos y, el que marcaba el desierto de Mojave, presentaba un punto verde.

-La nave que atacaron estaba en el Mojave- comenzó a decir Batman –Las demás naves también están en lugares que son más bien desiertos y alejados de la vida humana, seguramente para pasar desapercibidos.

-Y sí que les funcionó…- murmuró Hal, Batman sólo lo miró de reojo.

-Trataremos de cubrir lo más posible y de distribuirnos, los equipos que terminen más pronto tendrán que continuar atacando aquellas naves que faltan. Nos iremos en máximo diez minutos- dijo J'ohn, poniéndose de pie, el rostro solemne como casi siempre que hablaban temas de importancia -Ahora, les mostraremos al resto del equipo para esta misión.

Hal estuvo tentado a preguntar, pero sabiendo que no le responderían antes de lo necesario (aunque no lo dijera, a Batman le gustaba sorprenderlos) guardó silencio, siguiendo a Batman y a J'ohn. Linterna miro a sus compañeros, pero se dio cuenta que los demás estaban igual de confusos que él.

Al entrar a uno de los salones, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido ante lo que vio en frente de él. Pensando que estarían solos para esa misión (pensando en sólo ellos como la Justice League), no creyó que en Mount Justice habrían más de ellos, bastantes más héroes reunidos de lo que habría esperado.

-Esto no me lo esperaba- murmuró Superman, igual de sorprendido que el Linterna Verde.

-Definitivamente Batman se las ingenia para siempre sorprendernos, estoy pensando que lo hace a propósito sólo para ver la cara que ponemos- dijo Hal, sonriendo a los recién llegados y con claras intenciones de acercarse a ellos y comenzar a hablar.

Fue interrumpido por su comunicador.

-Aquí, Linterna- dijo, algo extrañado y deteniendo cualquier intención que tuviera de acercarse al grupo, aunque no por ello dejó de sentir las miradas curiosas de todos los presentes, incluidos sus compañeros de quipo.

-_¡Hal, necesito ayuda!_- el tono de la voz de Barry hizo que el corazón de Hal diera un brinco, pensando que el otro seguramente tendría algún tipo de problema -_¡Están atacando el hospital, se quieren llevar a Wally!_

* * *

><p><em>Minutos antes.<em>

* * *

><p>Iris se había quedado en el pasillo del piso con Flash, mientras pensaba que seguramente esos serían los últimos momentos que su sobrino podría estar con su padre… aunque no lo quisiera, por la seguridad del pequeño, quiso darles el mayor espacio posible. Nada de lo que había ocurrido era culpa de Rudolph.<p>

Barry la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, no sabiendo del todo qué decirle ni cómo consolarla por lo que estaba pasando con su familia. En más de una ocasión pasó por su cabeza el irse unos momentos y volver después sólo como Barry, sabiendo que de esa forma no le costaría comunicarse con ella.

Pero sabía que si lo hacía, se pasaría de irresponsable, por lo que rápidamente desechaba esa idea de su cabeza.

Aunque no podía negar que él era tanto Flash como Barry, debía reconocer que eso también debía permitir que su acercamiento fuera mucho más simple de lo que esperaba.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo de pronto, sentándose finalmente a su lado. Ella lo quedó viendo unos momentos antes de contestar.

-La verdad… no lo sé…- murmuró Iris, mirando hacia el frente –Todo ha ocurrido demasiado rápido y lo único que he podido hacer es sentarme y observar.

-No tiene que ser tan dura con usted- le dijo Flash, sonriéndole. Iris lo quedó viendo, confusa por sus palabras –Wally está bien ahora, en gran parte porque fue lo bastante valiente como para llevárselo cuando fue necesario.

-No fue suficiente…- replicó Iris.

-Pero al menos así fuimos capaces de darnos cuenta de lo que ocurría- contestó esta vez Flash, poniendo su mano en su hombro –Rescató a Wally de su padre, aunque ahora sabemos que no era él… si su sobrino está vivo, es más que nada por lo que usted pudo hacer por él.

Esta vez, Iris sólo lo quedó viendo. Sin querer, Barry se sonrojó, por lo que agradeció que la capucha cubriera parte importante de su rostro.

-Rudy…- comenzó a decir ella de pronto –Rudy me dejó a cargo de Wally cuando él muera…- continuó –Fue un poco difícil, pero logramos hacerlo lo más legal que podíamos, en el estado que él está en estos momentos…

-Estoy seguro que su hermano está muy agradecido por lo que hizo por Wally- dijo Flash –Él sabe que Wally quedará en buenas manos, _yo_ sé que estará en buenas manos.

-Gracias… a mí también me gusta creerlo- murmuró Iris.

Fue en ese momento que ambos lo sintieron: un estallido en las cercanías del hospital y, momentos después, una gran cantidad de gritos de personas a la distancia.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Iris a nadie en específico. Al ponerse de pie, se dio cuenta que Flash ya no estaba a su lado, seguramente para ver el origen de la explosión. Por algunos momentos, no supo qué hacer, hasta que recordó a su sobrino y a su hermano.

Corrió hacia la habitación, evitando a las personas que se cruzaban con ella lo más suave que podía. Al abrir la puerta, sintió que su corazón se detenía.

Wally continuaba dormido junto a Rudolph, que parecía también estar inconsciente. Lo que asustó realmente a Iris fue encontrarse con que ellos no estaban solos, eran acompañados por dos seres que en un primer momento no supo distinguir muy bien, pero sí se dio cuenta que eran mucho más altos y gruesos que cualquier persona normal.

Pensando en sus posibilidades, no tardó en darse cuenta que seguramente eran los invasores que habían vuelto por Wally y que toda aquella explosión era un distractor para tener el camino libre para llevarse a su sobrino. Antes que ella alcanzara siquiera a pensar en lo que podría hacer para proteger a su sobrino, a su lado pasó una ráfaga roja, que instantes después atacó a los dos extraterrestres.

Era Flash.

-¡Llévate a Wally!- gritó el velocista, atacando sin cesar, lo suficientemente rápido como para que ellos no fueran capaces de defenderse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Iris corrió hacia su sobrino y lo tomó en brazos lo mejor que pudo, saliendo del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo. El movimiento despertó al pelirrojo, que abrió los ojos, confuso.

-¿Tía Iris?- le preguntó, afirmándose de ella.

-Tranquilo, Wally, todo estará bien…- dijo ella, sin creérselo del todo. Pero si deseaba que su sobrino se mantuviera tranquilo, al menos tenía que intentar transmitirle aquella tranquilidad… si no le resultaba ya era otro problema.

-¿Y mi papá?- preguntó el chico.

-Eh… está con Flash…- contestó Iris, diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió (que no estaba fuera de la realidad, si lo pensaba bien)

-¿Qué pasa, tía?- preguntó finalmente Wally.

Iris, en vez de contestarle, detuvo su marcha, mirando que hacia donde se dirigía, habían dos extraterrestres más, ignorando completamente a la gente que estaba a su alrededor, que los miraban asustados, arrancaban lanzando gritos y los evitaban lo más posible.

-Son ellos…- murmuró Wally, abrazándose a su tía y escondiendo su cara en su cuello. Iris sintió perfectamente cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por el miedo. Para salir de aquella situación, sólo se le ocurrió volver, esperando no ser vista.

-Tranquilo Wally- le susurró a su sobrino -Flash está aquí y nos está ayudando. Oh...

Iris sintió un escalofrío cuando notó que el extraterrestre alcanzó a verla antes de que huyera. Sin saber qué hacer, simplemente atinó a retroceder sin dejar de mirarlo, esperando poder encontrar una manera de huir de aquella situación sin mayores daños para ella y su sobrino, aunque no estaba del todo segura que pudiera hacerlo.

Trató de controlar lo mejor que pudo el pánico cuando se dio cuenta que uno de ellos comenzaba a seguirlos sin quitarles la vista de encima. Iris comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, considerando el peso de Wally. Un poco después, cuando sus fuerzas estaban fallando, sintió como una ráfaga de viento que comenzaba a conocer llegaba hasta ella y, lo próximo que supo, fue que la tomaban en brazos y, en pocos segundos, la volvían a dejar en el piso, pero en un lugar completamente diferente… a una buena distancia del hospital, si es que no se equivocaba.

-¡Jay!- el grito de Wally y el que se revolviera en sus brazos hasta soltarse la hizo voltear, encontrándose con un hombre vestido de jeans y camiseta roja, con un rayo amarillo en el pecho, usaba un casco del tiempo de la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Sólo el hecho que Wally se abrazara a él, tranquilizó a Iris un poco.

-¡Mira, tía Iris!- decía Wally, mientras el hombre reía por la reacción que había tenido el niño al verlo -Él es Jay, es el primer Flash.

-¿Hay un primer Flash?- preguntó ella, confusa por la información que había recibido por parte del niño. El hombre, Jay, le sonrió.

-Así es, un Flash ya retirado- dijo él, guiñando un ojo al pequeño –La primera generación.

-Oh… ¡muchas gracias!- reaccionó ella de pronto, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido en el hospital momentos antes –Nos ha salvado a ambos.

-Es mi trabajo- replicó Jay, asintiendo –Vi en las noticias que hubo una explosión en las cercanías del hospital, y pensando que Flash estaría con la Liga ocupado vine a averiguar qué era lo que había ocurrido. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta que era una trampa, sabiendo que Wally estaba con su padre- acarició la cabeza del pelirrojo, quien se largó a reír, encantado.

-Aún así… muchas gracias por lo que ha hecho por nosotros…

-Creo que aún queda mucho por hacer- replicó Jay –Seguramente los seguirán buscando, propondría ir a mi casa, pero parece ser un blanco fácil. Déjenme hablar con Flash para ver qué decidimos…

* * *

><p>Sólo con la ayuda de Hal, Flash fue capaz de acabar definitivamente con el problema del hospital. Entre los que estaban en el mismo cuarto para llevarse a Wally y los que se encontraban repartidos en el hospital, a Barry le pareció que el apoyo de Hal fue justo lo que necesitaba… y en el momento preciso, por lo demás.<p>

Pero una vez que todo se había tranquilizado, ambos recordaron que habían perdido algunos detalles entre lo ocupados que estaban.

-¿Dónde está Wally?- dijo Hal, una vez que estuvo ya todo tranquilo.

-Ehh...- Flash, abriendo los ojos, mirando a su alrededor.

Hal no se dio cuenta en qué momento Barry se fue de su lado, pero a los pocos segundos, volvió; la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

-Ni él ni Iris están en el hospital- dijo Flash, deteniéndose al lado de Hal –No estoy seguro si lograron salir o no… ¿Qué haremos si se los llevaron?

-Tenemos que movernos- comenzó a decir Hal.

-No es suficiente- replicó Flash –Recuerda que esa vez que se llevaron a Wally en su casa, sólo fue necesario tocarlo y desaparecieron.

-En ese caso, no nos queda otra que unirnos a los grupos de ataque y terminar esto lo antes posible- dijo Hal, con seguridad. Ante la mirada confusa que puso Barry, el Linterna Verde sonrió –No tienes idea el plan que Batman armó.

-¿Ah sí?- Flash enarcó las cejas, las preguntas que surgían en su cabeza fueron interrumpidas por el celular. Contestó sin ver quién lo llamaba -¿Diga?

_-Hola, Flash_- no le costó demasiado reconocer la voz de Jay _–Adivina a quienes encontré en un hospital por ahí…_

-¿Iris y Wally están contigo?- preguntó Flash, sonriendo con alivio. Hal, que escuchaba atento, se acercó para intentar escuchar.

_-Sí, estaba pensando llevarlos a mi casa. Espero que ahí estén más seguros._

-Bien, entonces nos vemos ahí- asintió Barry –Gracias, Jay…

_-Cuando quieras…_

Flash cortó la comunicación y se volvió hacia su amigo, que esperaba impaciente saber qué era lo que había ocurrido.

-Jay los llevará a su casa, iré con ellos en caso que ocurra cualquier cosa.

-Muy bien, en ese caso, me uniré al grupo que me toque…- asintió Linterna, cubriéndose con el aura del anillo para irse del lugar.

-No me dijiste de qué se trataba eso…- dijo Flash.

-No creo que tenga tiempo para ello- replicó Hal, sonriendo –Nos vemos después, seguramente te enterarás pronto de lo que ocurrió.

-Sí, como digas…- murmuró Barry, dirigiéndose lo más rápido que podía hacia la casa de Jay. En ella se encontró con que Jay y Wally estaban sentados en el jardín de la casa de los Garrick. El mayor le sonrió al verlo llegar.

-Te esperábamos- dijo Jay, indicándole con la cabeza que se sentara junto con ellos. Enarcando una ceja, Barry se sentó junto con ellos. Wally le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- les preguntó, aún confuso.

-Sólo siéntate- dijo Jay, poniendo rostro serio. Wally soltó unas risitas, a lo que el otro le guiñó un ojo –Llegas tarde para ser Flash…

Barry hizo ojos al cielo, sonriendo. El que llegara tarde era algo habitual en él, pero no lo era el que el primer Flash y un niño lo molestaran porque se les ocurriera. Wally se largó a reír.

-Ahora, en serio, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó.

-Jay me dijo que me iba a ayudar- dijo Wally, sonriendo ampliamente –Me dijo que como ahora tengo súper velocidad, tengo que aprender…

-¿Piensas entrenarlo?- preguntó Flash, alarmado -¡¿Es que estás…?!

-¡Aquí están!- Joan apareció con una bandeja de galletas en sus manos. Emocionado y sintiéndose en plena confianza, Wally se puso de pie y corrió hacia ella… con súper velocidad. La mujer se largó a reír y Barry aprovechó esos momentos para hablar con Jay en voz baja.

-¿Es en serio lo que estás diciendo?- le preguntó, aguantándose los deseos de gritarle.

-¿El qué?- dijo Jay, haciéndose el tonto.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, no puedes entrenar a Wally…

-Claro que no lo haré, esas cosas ya no son para mí, lo harás tú- dijo Jay, sonriendo y poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué?- esta vez a Barry casi se le cae la mandíbula hasta el mismo suelo –Pero… sólo tiene cinco años…

-Y por eso mismo- asintió Jay, mientras él y Barry observaban a Wally comer algunas galletas que Joan le había servido, mientras que Iris llegaba con ellos también, pero con limonadas –Nosotros éramos adultos cuando tuvimos el accidente, Barry, pero Wally sólo tiene cinco años. Necesita aprender a vivir con sus poderes… ¿o es que pensaste que es para que sea un súper héroe?

-Mm…- por el rostro que puso, Jay se dio cuenta que no estaba tan alejado de lo que había pensado -… Es verdad lo que has dicho, creo que… no había pensado en eso… ¿Qué dice Iris de todo esto?

-Debe entenderlo- dijo Jay, encogiéndose de hombros –Es necesario que Wally aprenda a cómo vivir con sus poderes. Lamentablemente ya los tiene, no podemos hacer nada en contra de ello. Debemos adaptarnos…

Barry, después de unos momentos, sonrió levemente. Quizás no sería tan malo… si bien él sabía que no sería posible dejar a Wally solo, había pensado que sería más un tema a nivel Liga de la Justicia, pero Jay finalmente le abrió los ojos, con toda la razón.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, por fin pude publicar el capítulo. Lo tenía casi listo del fin de semana, pero no había podido terminarlo. En fin, cada vez queda menos...<strong>

**En lo personal, me encanta Jay y también su esposa Joan. Es como un abuelo para Wally, sobre todo en el comic y cuando éste empieza sus primeros pasos de Flash. Lo llama "Junior", jajaja.**

**Muchos saludos a todos!**


	12. XI

**Little Wally.  
><strong>**Por Alisse.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XI.<strong>

* * *

><p>-<em>¿El niño entonces está bien?<em>- preguntó Batman, una vez que Barry le había contado lo ocurrido en el hospital hacía un rato.

-Dentro de lo que puede- respondió Flash, encogiéndose de hombros (aunque era consciente que su compañero no sería capaz de ver aquel gesto) -Ahora tiene súper velocidad, no estoy seguro que sea algo muy bueno.

-_Quizás no lo es, por la edad que tiene_- dijo Batman, después de unos momentos de pensar lo que un niño con ese poder podría significar para alguna familia normal -_Le será muy difícil ajustarse a los cambios, también a su familia._

-Esperemos que no sea tanto, ya tiene mucho con que su padre haya muerto...- suspiró Barry.

Esta vez Batman no contestó inmediatamente, seguramente pensando en las palabras del rubio. Él mismo no podía dejar de pensar en ello, en cómo había mirado a Iris con sus grandes ojos, confusos, cuando ella le había dicho que ya no podría volver a ver a su papá, porque se había ido con su madre.

La vida a veces podía ser una verdadera porquería.

-_No creo que sea prudente que te quedes en Keystone con él_- dijo Batman, reanudando la conversación -_Pueden volver a atacarlos._

-¿Y dónde más podemos estar?- replicó Barry, genuinamente confuso -Creo que si estamos Jay y yo, podremos defender a Wally sin problemas.

-_Mount Justice tiene sistema de seguridad_- replicó Batman rápidamente, algo de molestia en su voz por la primera respuesta que había obtenido del velocista, que no había pensado en la base de la Liga de la Justicia -_Puedes venir con Jay y Wally, estarán más seguros aquí._

-Eh... gracias...- dijo Barry, pero la comunicación ya se había terminado. Sonriendo levemente, Flash se acercó a los demás, que continuaban conversando animadamente. Si bien conocía de hace bastante tiempo a los Garrick, le había extrañado un poco lo bien que Wally e Iris habían encajado con ellos... aunque si lo pesaba, la pareja de ancianos eran tan amables que era muy difícil que se llevaran mal con alguien.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó Jay, sabiendo que había hablado con alguno de sus compañeros de la Liga.

-Me dijeron que es mejor que vamos a Mount Justice- dijo Flash -Wally estará más seguro ahí que acá, al menos según Batman.

-¿Qué es Mount Justice?- preguntó Wally, que había escuchado lo que los otros dos hablaban. Por supuesto también habían escuchado Iris y Joan.

-Es donde la Liga de la Justicia se reúne- contestó Flash, sonriéndole al niño.

-¿Hay otros héroes allá?- preguntó el chico, abriendo sus ojos de tal forma que Barry no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Es lo más seguro- contestó Flash, acariciando la cabeza del chico –Aunque tendremos que esperar a que vuelvan de las misiones, todos están atacando a los invasores en este momento- luego de sus palabras, quedó viendo a Iris.

-¿Es seguro allá?- preguntó ella, no del todo convencida que se llevaran a su sobrino.

-Mucho mejor que aquí, en eso Batman tiene razón- contestó Flash, encogiéndose de hombros -En Mount Justice hay sistema de seguridad, cualquier extraño que intente entrar, se activa inmediatamente- Iris pareció insegura durante unos momentos -Estará bien... en estos momentos la Liga esta atacando a los invasores, esperamos que esto pronto se pueda terminar.

-Y tu te puedes quedar conmigo mientras esperamos- dijo Joan, sonriendo amablemente. Iris lo hizo también y asintió.

-Pórtate bien, Wally, ¿sí?- le dijo al niño, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Sí, tía, no te preocupes- sonrió Wally, sin poder evitar sonreír con emoción por el lugar al que iba a ir. Sólo esperaba poder conocer a varios héroes antes de tener que volver a casa.

Flash lo tomó en brazos y en pocos instantes los tres se fueron. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Iris casi inmediatamente.

-Ellos estarán bien, tienes que confiar- le dijo Joan, invitándola al interior de la casa -Además, Jay está con ellos y a pesar de la edad, te aseguro que aún corre muy bien- agregó, sonriendo.

-Gracias, Joan... usted y Jay se han portado muy bien con nosotros.

-Es parte de la vida... ahora que Wally también es un velocista, representa un verdadero desafío para Flash y Jay y aunque sea sólo un niño, lo quieran o no, ya es parte de ellos.

* * *

><p>Batman fue el que repartió los grupos alrededor del mundo, esperando tener el tiempo suficiente para que sus compañeros lograran cubrir todas las naves de los invasores en el menor tiempo posible, evitando así que lograran prepararse demasiado para los ataques.<p>

Desiertos. Los invasores habían sido muy vivos en esconderse en lugares de muy difícil acceso para la población común y, aunque no lo deseara admitir abiertamente, en su cabeza estaba la duda de cómo habían logrado pasar desapercibidos las ocho naves que pudieron identificar para el ataque.

Pero, a pesar de lo anterior, debía reconocer que gracias a ese chico fueron capaces de enterarse que había una invasión. No deseaba pensar qué era lo que hubiera ocurrido si es que ellos no se veían involucrados de alguna manera (en realidad, Flash).

-Batman- la voz de Barry sonó detrás de él, acercándose en tan sólo unos instantes. El hombre no volteó -¿Me necesitas con ellos?- preguntó Barry, observando el mapa con las distintas misiones.

-¿Estás dispuesto a dejar al niño solo?- preguntó Batman de vuelta, a lo que Barry sonrió levemente.

-Entiendo...- asintió el velocista.

Batman se quedó en silencio, teniendo la sensación que el otro iba a continuar hablando. A pesar del poco tiempo que estaban trabajando juntos, sabía muy bien que el velocista no podía mantenerse mucho rato en silencio.

-Es sólo que... me da la impresión que les he fallado mucho a Iris y a Wally, con todas las veces que lo han capturado o han estado a punto de hacerlo...

-¿Es por el niño o por la tía que lo haces?- preguntó Batman, con tono neutro. Barry, que no supo qué decir, enrojeció notoriamente por las palabras de su compañero.

Para su suerte, en esos momentos llegaron con ellos Jay y Wally, el segundo comiendo un plátano y observando todo con notable curiosidad. Al ver a Batman, se detuvo en seco, con los ojos abiertos y algo de miedo en su expresión.

-Todo un velocista- murmuró Batman –Primer lugar al que va es a la cocina...- Barry sonrió ante las palabras de Batman, acercándose al niño que no se había movido de dónde estaba.

-¿Conociste la cueva?- le preguntó a Wally, a lo que el niño negó en varias ocasiones, sin quitar sus ojos del héroe de Gotham. Flash extendió su mano hacia el pelirrojo –Ven, te haré un tour por la cueva.

-Sí, gracias…- murmuró el chico, saliendo del lugar acompañado de su héroe.

Jay, sonriendo por lo que acababa de ver, se acercó a Batman (caminando)

-¿Alguna novedad?- le preguntó Jay.

-Velo por ti mismo…- replicó Batman, con cierto tono de misterio. Jay, enarcando una ceja, dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla, encontrándose con una visión general de los grupos que estaban conformados y de los lugares a los que a cada uno le tocó ir.

_-¡Aquí el clan Linterna, reportándose!_- se escuchó la alegre voz de Hal Jordan por todo el lugar y, para Jay no pasó desapercibido el gesto de aburrimiento por parte de Batman. El primer velocista sonrió, tratando de pensar a qué se refería con eso de "clan"

* * *

><p><em>Salar de Oyuni, Bolivia.<em>

* * *

><p>Hal Jordan sonrió de medio lado a la vez que hacía una abertura en un costado de la nave infiltrada. Si bien él y John, ambos Linternas Verdes, habían tenido que recorrer bastante el lugar buscando la ubicación exacta de los invasores, debía reconocer que debido a que ese salar era el más grande, había pensado que podría haberse demorado más.<p>

Fue por esa razón más que nada que, una vez encontrada, no consideró necesario ser demasiado cuidadoso con sus movimientos con ellos. Una sola mirada de John le dio a entender que el segundo Linterna de la Tierra no estaba para nada de acuerdo con su táctica.

-Se supone que debe ser sorpresa- reclamó John, una vez que el humo se disipó y fue posible ver el enorme agujero en el lugar que Hal lanzó la energía de su anillo.

-¡Esto también cuenta como sorpresa, estoy seguro que no se esperaban un ataque directo!- replicó Hal, sonriendo ampliamente a la vez que se acercaba a la nave –Además, no contamos con todo el tiempo del mundo para ser tan sigilosos… ven, entremos.

John simplemente hizo ojos al cielo. No había tenido la oportunidad de tener misiones con Hal anteriormente, pero por lo que había escuchado de otros Linternas y de sus mismos compañeros súper héroes, solía actuar de esa manera mucho más seguido de lo que los demás desearan. John sólo esperaba que no fuera contagioso.

-¡Tenemos comité de bienvenida!- escuchó la alegre voz de Hal desde el interior, sonando encantado por el hecho de tener que luchar. Haciendo ojos al cielo, John lo siguió.

En parte agradeció que Flash no estuviera con ellos. Sabía que el velocista era mucho más serio que su compañero Linterna, pero también era sabido que en más de una ocasión se dejó llevar por la "emoción" (como decía Hal después), causando más de un problema.

-¡Vamos, John!- decía Hal desde el interior -¡Si te demoras más, te quedarás sin practicar!

John ingresó a la nave y se encontró con una escena que definitivamente no esperaba: en el pasillo, estaba Hal atacando con tanta agilidad que los invasores con suerte alcanzaban a reaccionar.

-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!- le gritó John, mientras comenzaba a atacar, definitivamente con mucho menos ímpetu que su compañero.

-Tú no te enfrentaste a ellos en casa de Iris- contestó el otro, sin dejar de atacar en ningún momento –No les debes dar tiempo para nada, ¡hay que derribarlos!- exclamó luego, adelantándose al otro.

Desde su lugar, John lo observó durante unos momentos. Finalmente, decidió seguirle la corriente, ya que en un punto tenía razón: él no se había enfrentado anteriormente a ellos, no tenía idea cuáles podían ser sus reacciones en caso que se desesperaran o enojaran.

Pero, lamentablemente para los extraterrestres que estaban en ese lugar, no tenían idea qué les había pasado por encima. Lo más seguro era que no habían recibido alerta del ataque anterior, ya que de haberlo hecho, seguramente habrían estado mucho mejor preparados de lo que lo estaban.

-No quiero parecer presumido- dijo Hal, una vez que los tenían a todos en las mismas celdas de sus naves –Pero pensé que iba a ser mucho más difícil.

-Prácticamente los masacraste- replicó John, con algo de reproche en su voz –Estoy seguro que la mayoría no tiene idea qué fue lo que les ocurrió.

-Eso les pasa porque vinieron sin ser invitados- dijo Hal, estableciendo comunicación con Batman -¡Aquí el Clan Linterna, reportándose!- exclamó alegre por el comunicador, John hizo ojos al cielo mientras se dedicaba a observar a los prisioneros. A pesar que fueron rápidos en el ataque, estaba seguro que en algún momento alguno de ellos fueron capaces de comunicarse con los demás invasores; sólo esperaba que los demás actuaran igual de rápido.

_-¿Novedad?-_ respondió el guardián de Gotham, su tono señalando que no estaba de humor como para aguantar comentarios de Hal.

-¡Vamos, Batman!- dijo Jordan, a punto de soltar la carcajada. John pensó que se aprovechaba de la distancia, por que estando en el mismo lugar, su compañero difícilmente le hablaría de la misma manera -¿Mejorará tú humor si te digo que prácticamente los barrimos?

_-¿Terminaron allá?_- si Batman se sorprendió, simplemente lo disimuló perfectamente.

-Eso te estoy diciendo…- replicó Hal.

-_Bien, les envió las coordenadas para el próximo lugar que tienen que ir-_ dijo Batman, secamente

-¿Qué hacemos con los prisioneros?- preguntó John, refiriéndose a los prisioneros.

-_¿En qué condiciones están?_

-No despertarán en un buen rato- respondió Hal, sonriendo con altanería –Los dejamos en sus mismas celdas, pero no estamos completamente seguros de que sean capaces de mantenerse ahí cuando despierten.

_-… Entiendo…-_ murmuró Batman, pensando durante unos momentos qué era lo que debía hacer respecto a ese tema –_Yo me ocuparé de ello, ustedes continúen con los ataques a las naves espaciales. Diríjanse a las coordenadas que les envié, está relativamente cerca._

-¿Dónde es?- le preguntó Hal, a la vez que él y John se elevaban.

-_Es el desierto de Atacama. _

-Oh, genial… coordenadas recibidas, en cuanto tengamos noticias, nos comunicaremos. Clan Linterna fuera- dijo Hal, cortando finalmente la comunicación. Miró a John, que iba cerca de él –Tenemos trabajo, vamos a terminar con esto.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Justice.<em>

* * *

><p>Batman se quedó en silencio unos momentos después que terminara la conversación. Jai prefirió no interrumpirlo, observándolo en silencio. Cuando el de Gotham quedó observando a Jay, éste no tardó demasiado en sonreír.<p>

-¿Necesitas algo de mí?- le preguntó, amablemente.

-De Barry y de ti- replicó Batman.

-Tú sabes que Barry no desea dejar a Wally solo…

-Lo sé, yo me quedaré con el niño mientras ustedes regresan- asintió Batman, recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza por parte de Jay.

Pero antes que Jay lograra hacer algún tipo de comentario al respecto, Batman comenzó a dejar el lugar, dirigiéndose al lugar en que estaban Barry y Wally (la cocina). Ambos conversaban alegremente. A Barry sólo le bastó ver el rostro de su compañero para darse cuenta de que tendría que partir.

-No te preocupes, Wally, no estarás solo…- le dijo Barry, tratando de consolar al niño por la cara que había puesto al saber que ambos Flash tendrían que partir.

A penas ambos velocistas se fueron, Batman se encontró con la mirada de Wally, curiosa y algo temerosa por tener que quedarse con un completo desconocido. Por algunos momentos, Batman no supo qué decir para tranquilizar un poco el niño y así que dejara de mirarlo de forma tan insistente.

-¿Flash va a volver pronto?- le preguntó el niño con inocencia. Con sólo ver su expresión, Bruce se dio cuenta de por qué se veía que Barry lo apreciaba tanto. Prácticamente era la ternura personificada.

-No te darás cuenta y ellos estarán de vuelta- replicó con una pequeña sonrisa el otro.

Wally lo quedó viendo unos momentos y luego sonrió también.

-Vamos, aún tenemos cosas qué hacer.

Batman comenzó a caminar hacia su lugar de trabajo, cuando notó que Wally tomaba su mano; el primer impulso que tuvo ante el contacto fue soltarse, pero después de meditarlo un poco, prefirió dejar las cosas así nada más, un poco de contacto no es malo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! <strong>

**He aquí un capítulo más del fic... algo más corto que los demás capítulos (pido disculpas por ello), pero algo hay.**

**Nos vemos!**


	13. XIII

**Little Wally.  
><strong>**Por Alisse.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XII.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Desierto del Sáhara.<em>

* * *

><p>Black Canary miraba a su alrededor, aún tratándose de acostumbrar a la misión que tenía en esos momentos y con la gente con la que estaba trabajando, además. Para ella toda esa situación era una novedad.<p>

Ella, como muchos otros héroes de diferentes ciudades del mundo, trabajaba sola, en Gotham específicamente.

Si, en Gotham. La misma ciudad de ese murciélago paranoico y que normalmente no deja ingresar a su área sin aviso previo.

Le había costado su tanto, pero Batman había la aceptado y respetaba lo que ella hacía por la ciudad, sobre todo por el trabajo que éste tenía con la hacía poco formada Liga de la Justicia, lo que evitaba que estuviera tanto tiempo como antes pendiente de Gotham.

Batman la había asignado dentro de un grupo, a ella y a los que habían llegado como apoyo. En su caso, se trataba de Wonder Woman y Manhunter. Canary, cuando recibió la llamada de Batman, lo primero que pensó fue que la situación debía ser lo suficientemente complicada como para necesitar apoyo de otros héroes, de aquellos que, hasta ese momento, no habían mostrado intenciones de tener algún tipo de comunicación con la famosa Liga de la Justicia.

Si bien tenía que reconocer que le había sorprendido la llamada, por su mente en ningún momento dudó sobre la respuesta que debía dar.

-Miren ahí- Wonder Woman, o Diana, la dejó sobre el desierto en el momento que habían visto a la distancia la nave extraterrestre. Mientras esperaban se cubrieron de la vista.

-Esperemos que lo tomemos con sorpresa- dijo Manhunter, parándose a su lado -La idea es deshabilitarlos para que avisen a otras naves.

-No tenemos que confiarnos de ello- replicó Diana, poniéndose de pie de forma decidida, como si esperase ir a la batalla lo antes posible –Muy bien, terminemos de una vez con esto y saquémoslos de aquí.

Canary, que la observaba, miró a Manhunter y luego sonrió. No estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con otras personas, pero ello no quitaba el que estaba decidida a dar lo mejor de sí para defender el planeta, perteneciera o no a ese grupo.

-¿Lista?- le preguntó Diana, sonriéndole de manera que a la rubia le quedó claro que estaba más que lista para hacerlo. Canary asintió -Entonces vamos.

Fue Diana la que hizo el agujero en la nave, permitiéndole a Canary que ingresara a la misma, dispuesta a atacar y seguida de cerca por el marciano.

En parte se sentía orgullosa al ser llamada por Batman en una situación así de emergencia, aunque fuera sólo como apoyo. Quien sabía, en una de esas, la presente lucha los ayudaría a considerar a admitir a más miembros dentro de la Liga.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué?<p>

Batman sintió que su ojo derecho tenía un pequeño tic nervioso, a la vez que hizo lo posible para controlar sus manos y así no dejar que se dejaran llevar por la poca paciencia que estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Estaba en conocimiento que era normal que los niños preguntaran todo, _todo_, pero considerando lo poco que él se relacionaba con ellos, era de esperar que no tuviera mucha paciencia a la hora de enfrentar a uno, mucho menos si estaba solo con él y sin ningún tipo de apoyo.

Sentía que si escuchaba otro "_¿por qué?_", alguien o algo saldría herido. Gravemente herido, lamentablemente.

Pero simplemente soltó un suspiro, mirando a su lado, casi derrotado. Wally esperaba su respuesta con ojos expectantes y llenos de esperanzas para que le contestara su "¿por qué?", que siendo sinceros, era más o menos el décimo desde que se habían quedado solos. Después de ver la mirada del pequeño pelirrojo, simplemente se rindió.

-Por la kriptonita- dijo, soltando un suspiro por la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía en frente del niño -Todo ese tema de Superman y su debilidad...

-¿Tú tienes alguna debilidad?- preguntó esta vez Wally y Batman simplemente se quedó en silencio unos momentos. ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que responder a una pregunta como esa, frente a un niño de cinco años?

En esos momentos agradeció el haber estado solo con él.

-_¿Batman?_- la voz del mismo Superman interrumpió los pensamientos de cómo responder a la última pregunta que Wally había hecho, lo que en parte el adulto agradeció bastante. Definitivamente y poniéndose en el caso más extraño, él no sabría qué hacer si es que alguna vez tiene a su cargo un niño curioso.

-Aquí, Batman, ¿alguna novedad?- preguntó rápidamente, mirando de reojo a Wally, que se había olvidado ya de la pregunta y comenzaba a curiosear alrededor suyo.

-_Lencois Marenhenses está completamente limpio_- continuó diciendo Superman, sin tomarle importancia al tono de voz utilizado por su compañero de equipo -No lo sé, Batman, hubo algo extraño en todo esto.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el otro, frunciendo el cejo y comenzando a pensar inmediatamente en las posibilidades de problemas que podrían tener a partir de lo que ese equipo hubiera registrado de la actitud extraterrestre.

-_No nos esperaban_- continuó diciendo Superman, su voz notándose como si intentara encontrar la solución al misterio él mismo -_Sus defensas no estaban dispuestas para posibles ataques y pareciera que ni siquiera les importaba luchar._

-¿Están seguro?

-Sí…- comenzó a decir Superman, pero fue interrumpido.

-_Completamente_- dijo esta vez Green Arrow, que hacía equipo con Superman y Aquaman en los ataques a las naves _-Fue demasiado fácil y no había ningún tipo de alarma que avisara del ataque. Además, ni siquiera lucharon de vuelta._

-... ¿En qué estado quedó la nave?- preguntó Batman.

-_Ni siquiera se puede elevar unos metros_- contestó Ollie, con algo de humor.

-¿Y todo el daño lo hicieron ustedes?- preguntó esta vez el otro, a la vez que observaba cómo Wally volvía a atacar las galletas que Barry le había dejado a mano en caso que le diera hambre.

-_Hum… creo que sí…_

Batman se quedó pensando unos momentos, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que ellos le habían dicho hacía unos momentos.

Según la información que pudo reunir en tan poco tiempo, los invasores tenían naves en la Tierra y, de momento, tenían el conocimiento de ocho, que se suponía, eran las únicas que habían: Mojave, que fue donde Wally fue llevado después que lo raptaran y sería destruida en el momento de su rescate horas después; Salar de Uyuni, donde Hal y John ya habían terminado y según ellos, difícilmente la nave podría volver a utilizarse (además, tenían a extraterrestres prisioneros); Lencois Maranhenses, en la que el grupo de Clark había terminado con la amenaza y se habían reportado ya con él, dándole las noticias de cómo habían salido las cosas. Sabía que el grupo de Diana estaba en el Sáhara y en Argelia estaba Hawkwoman y Hawkman y aún no había tenido noticias de ninguno de los dos grupos, aunque confiaba plenamente en que si llegaban a tener problemas, llamarían por apoyo.

Habían sólo dos lugares que en esos momentos no tenían cubiertos por la falta de gente, ya que Hal y John se dirigían hacia el desierto de Atacama en América del Sur, sólo faltaba Jordania y la Patagonia argentina.

Ahora lo que le decía Superman era algo que tenía que considerar si deseaba obtener los resultados esperados, era obvio que todo eso no era una simple casualidad. Él ya no creía en ellas.

-¡Señor Batman!- Wally sacó de sus pensamientos al hombre, que miró al niño que se movía a su lado sin parar.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó, mirándolo sin comprender qué le pasaba.

-¡Quiero ir al baño!- dijo el pequeño pelirrojo, moviendo sus piernas para soportar las ganas lo mejor posible.

Batman, sin saber qué hacer en un caso como ese, simplemente lo quedó mirando durante unos momentos... demasiado tiempo.

-¡El baño!- exclamó Wally, momentos antes que finalmente hacerse en el lugar, sin poder aguantar más. Batman, que aún no caía en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, pudo ver cómo Wally comenzaba a hacer pucheros y bajaba la cabeza, mirando directamente el suelo. El otro no se movió.

-… Lo siento…- murmuró el pelirrojo. Batman finalmente reaccionó.

-... Le avisaré a Flash esto, te traerá ropa, podrá pasar por tu casa...- murmuró Batman -Y no te disculpes, fue mi culpa...- agregó luego.

* * *

><p>Shayera Hol, Hawkwoman, frunció el cejo cuando notó que la nave que atacaba junto a su esposo, Katar, comenzó a moverse. Lo extraño era que, desde que habían llegado ahí, no se habían encontrado en ningún momento con algún enemigo, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, al punto que llegaba a ser sospechoso.<p>

Pensando que sería lo mejor, afirmó su mazo con fuerza, estando incluso más atenta de lo que ya estaba, en caso que fuera atacada de pronto. Después de unos momentos en que se quedó quieta, continuó avanzando lentamente.

Continuó su inspección por la nave, caminando con cuidado y atenta a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor.

Pudo sentir, de pronto, que había alguien cerca de ella que se acercaba a paso lento, atenta a cualquier cambio brusco, afirmó con fuerza su mazo, disponiéndose a atacar en cualquier momento en que el otro se acercara lo suficiente.

-¡Tranquila, tranquila, soy yo!- Katar levantó sus brazos en señal de rendición, a la vez que se alejaba unos pasos de su esposa. Dándose cuenta de quién era realmente, Shayera suspiró y bajó su arma.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre acercarte de esa manera en un momento como este?- gruñó ella, molesta por lo que el otro había hecho.

-No se me ocurrió otra forma, si llegaba gritándote hubieras reaccionado de la misma manera- replicó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando la mirada que ella le daba -Como sea, ¿te diste cuenta de lo extraño que es esto?

-¿El que la nave esté vacía?- preguntó Shayera, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Katar -Demasiado extraño, está completamente abandonada.

-Y la sala de control está inutilizable, nada de lo que hay ahí funciona- agregó Katar, encogiéndose de hombros, Shayera le dio una mirada -Ellos mismos la destruyeron- se apresuró a aclarar el otro -Definitivamente sabían que veníamos y decidieron irse de aquí pacíficamente.

-Creo que esa idea es demasiado buena como para ser real- replicó Shayera haciendo ojos al cielo. Presionó el comunicador que le habían entregado antes de salir a la misión.

-Aquí Hawkwoman- dijo, esperando respuesta.

-_Batman_- le respondió una voz grave -_¿Reporte?_

-Está abandonada- contestó Shayera, que a pesar de todo no bajaba la guardia -Desde antes que llegásemos no había nadie aquí...

Antes que cualquiera pudiera agregar algo más a sus palabras, las luces de la nave se encendieron, comenzando luego un sonido de alarma en todo el lugar. Shayera y Katar se miraron y no demoraron más que unos instantes en comenzar a correr. Ignoraron las palabras de Batman en sus comunicadores, preguntándoles qué era lo que ocurría.

Salieron de la nave volando, momentos antes que ésta comenzara a explotar. Ambos, desde el cielo, la quedaron viendo unos momentos, antes de hablar a Batman.

-Era una trampa- dijo Katar esta vez –La nave acaba de explotar...

_-¿Ambos están bien?_- les preguntó el otro.

-Sí, no hay problema.

_-Muy bien, hablaré con los demás, esperen a que les de un nuevo lugar de ataque._

-Esperaremos- asintió Katar, viendo cómo Shayera bajaba.

_-Y mantengan su guardia alta..._

-Lo sabemos- replicó Katar -somos guerreros.

* * *

><p>Conociendo a Hal como él lo hacía, Barry esperaba que cuando él y Jay llegaran al Salar a buscar a los prisioneros a la nave, ésta tendría luces de neón anunciando el lugar específico en los que lo encontrarían, seguramente como una forma de molestar al resto (específicamente a John, que no estaba acostumbrado a sus locuras). Pero para su pesar, se encontraron con una escena muy contraria a la que él imaginaba. El lugar estaba completamente vacío. Ambos velocistas se quedaron mirando confusos. Instantes después, y sin llegar a un acuerdo, ambos se dedicaron a buscar dentro de la nave algún indicio de lo que había ocurrido con ellos durante el tiempo que estuvieron solos. No tuvieron suerte.<p>

-Batman- Barry después de recorrer el lugar al menos tres veces, decidió darse por vencido y asumir que ahí no había nadie -Estamos en el Salar, pero aquí esta desierto... en más de un sentido…

_-¿Qué?_- la voz con que contestó Batman daba a conocer que no estaba feliz con lo que había escuchado del velocista.

-Tal como lo escuchas, hemos revisado la nave una y otra vez y aquí no hay nadie- repitió el otro, viendo llegar a su lado a Jay.

_-Pero no han pasado ni cinco minutos desde que Hal y John se fueron del lugar-_ murmuró Batman, pensando lo que ya sabía de los otros grupos. Ya estaba convencido que los invasores sí tenían un plan y que ellos no fueron capaces de verlo con anterioridad. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido si deseaban terminar con ello antes -_Necesito que Jay vaya a Atacama, les enviaré las coordenadas del lugar al que se dirigen los Linternas y les sea como apoyo._

Barry miró a Jay, que por tener comunicador había escuchado lo que Batman había indicado, este asintió.

-¿Qué hago yo?- preguntó Barry, momentos después que Jay siguiera su camino hacia el desierto en que estaban los Linternas.

_-Necesito que vayas a Central_- contestó Batman y Barry sintió que la angustia lo embargaba. ¿Hubo un ataque mientras él estaba en el salar?

-¿Pasó algo allá?- preguntó, cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que así no fuera. Por su mente pasaron miles de escenarios posibles.

_-No, pero necesito que vayas a la casa de Wally y le traigas ropa._

Esta vez, Barry demoró un poco en comprender qué era lo que el otro le decía, hasta que lanzó una carcajada que hizo que le doliera el estómago. Por otro lado, Batman soltó un gruñido que mostraba lo molesto que estaba con la situación… o en realidad, con la reacción que había tenido el velocista (aunque no se esperaba otra cosa, estaba hablando de Barry… menos mal que Hal no estaba con él)

_-¿Tuviste un accidente, Bats?_- le dijo burlesco, pensando en la posible cara de fastidio que tendría Batman en esos momentos. Pobre Wally…

_-Cállate…_- murmuró el otro

* * *

><p><strong>Un poco de humor en el capítulo de hoy...<strong>

**Bueno, les envío saludos, hoy no tengo mucho que agregar. Gracias a los que leen y dejan sus comentarios.**

**Que estén bien.**


	14. XIV

**Little Wally.  
><strong>**Por Alisse.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XIII.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hal y John habían volado sin detenerse hacia el desierto de Atacama, esperando terminar lo antes posible con el asunto de la invasión y que todo volviera a ser como era antes. Batman había hablado con ellos, les había contado lo extraña que estaban las cosas con los otros grupos y que definitivamente no debían confiarse por lo ocurrido anteriormente con la nave que habían atacado y en la cual (supuestamente) habían dejado prisioneros para que Flash (Barry y Jay) fueran a buscarlos.<p>

A esas alturas y viendo cómo estaban las cosas, no estaban del todo seguros de qué esperar de toda esa actitud por parte de los extraterrestres. ¿Los invasores deseaban irse definitivamente de la Tierra o estaban formando un nuevo plan de ataque en contra de los defensores del mismo?

No estaban seguros de ninguna de las dos posibilidades, pero lo que sí sabían era que esos tipos se iban a arrepentir de tan solo haber pensado en atacar el planeta Tierra.

Después de un buen rato volando a lo máximo de su capacidad por el Sur del continente americano, específicamente en el árido desierto, pudieron notar que a la distancia estaba la nave de los invasores, pero no como ellos hubieran deseado o esperado en una posición ofensiva como la que tenían en esos momentos.

En vez de ver a la nave aterrizada y sin movimiento (como había ocurrido con la anterior), tal como ellos esperaban, vieron cómo se elevaba del suelo a una velocidad no tan lenta, alistándose para despegar y dejar el planeta antes de que ellos fueran capaces de reaccionar.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo, sin siquiera mirarse antes de actuar, ambos comenzaron a volar a toda velocidad hacia la gran máquina, esperando que no les tuviera demasiada delantera. A la vez, Hal presionó su comunicador para hablar a Mount Justice con el que estaba a cargo de toda la dirección del asunto.

-¡Batman!- exclamó, sin dejar de observar a la distancia y tratando de volar a más velocidad aún. Estaba decidido a no dejarla huir tan fácil.

-_¿Qué ocurre?_- preguntó la voz áspera del otro, notándose que ya estaba mentalizado de que recibiría malas noticias de su excursión por el país chileno.

-Llegamos a Atacama hace unos momentos, pero la nave está dejando el planeta...

-_¡¿Se va?!_- desde el otro lado, Batman intentó lo mejor posible ocultar su sorpresa ante lo que había escuchado de los Linterna. Definitivamente no se esperaba ese movimiento por parte de los invasores, haciendo mucho más complicado el intento de comprender qué era lo que ellos deseaban en esos momentos.

-Así es, ahora mismo estamos tratando de alcanzarla.

_-Sigan en eso-_ asintió Batman ante lo que le dijo Hal –_Si dejan el planeta no lo detengan, pero si llegan a acercarse a alguna ciudad o a la población, ya saben qué hacer._

-Por supuesto que sí- sonrió Hal, pensando en que no sería tan malo si se decidieran a hacer algo así… para él al menos, tendría más entretención.

-_El primer Flash se dirige hacia ustedes como apoyo-_ les informó Batman, antes de terminar la comunicación –_Comuníquense con él en caso que algo grave ocurra._

-Bien, ¡cambio y fuera!- Hal terminó la comunicación y se concentró en alcanzar la nave, esperando que con su presencia y la de John fuera suficiente en caso que se les ocurriera hacer algo en contra de los civiles. Al menos hasta que Jay llegara con ellos.

-Oh…

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó John, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Batman me dijo que Jay venía con nosotros- dijo Hal –No le pregunté por qué no viene Barry también… ojalá no haya pasado nada malo en Central.

-Nos habríamos enterado- replicó John –Ya sabes, las malas noticias suelen correr muy rápido entre las personas.

-Sí, tienes razón… como sea, vamos. Tenemos mucho qué hacer.

* * *

><p>Si bien en un primer momento Barry tuvo deseos de pasar a ver a Iris y contarle sobre Wally y lo que le había ocurrido al cuidado del famoso Batman, finalmente pensó que lo mejor era hacer todo lo más rápido posible y terminar luego con el tema. Ya después tendría tiempo de contar lo ocurrido con el pequeño velocista (ya deseaba ver la cara que Hal pondría cuando le contara). Fue por esa razón que decidió ir directamente a la casa en que él e Iris se quedaban en Central, buscó ropa y se dirigió lo más rápido posible a Mount Justice.<p>

Se encontró con Batman dirigiendo las operaciones de sus compañeros en misión, con un Wally todo encogido cerca de él, casi sin moverse siquiera durante los momentos que lo observó con atención. Definitivamente para el niño no había sido para nada divertido lo ocurrido. Sin perder tiempo, se acercó a él rápidamente.

-Wally, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó al pelirrojo, preocupado al verlo con esa actitud de niño tan asustado. De respuesta, recibió unos cuantos sollozos, a la vez que escondía su cara entre sus piernas -Wally...

-Lo siento...- murmuró luego el niño, lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo Flash pudiera escuchar sus palabras. Sin poder evitarlo, Barry sonrió al darse cuenta de la razón por la que se comportaba de esa manera tenía sólo que ver con el "accidente" que había sufrido hacía un rato. Se hincó en frente de él.

-No importa, Wally, eres un niño todavía y esas cosas pasan- le dijo, amable y en tono conciliador -Además, no tienes que preocuparte tanto porque ya fui a buscar ropa a tu casa, así que ahora puedes cambiarte y nos olvidamos todos del asunto.

-¿No estás molesto conmigo?- preguntó Wally, abriendo exageradamente sus ojos verdes y mirando al súper héroe. Sin poder evitarlo, Flash se largo a reír.

-Por supuesto que no, y te aseguro que Batman tampoco se enojó- agregó, acariciando su cabeza y despeinándolo más en el proceso. Wally soltó una risita ante el gesto -Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar donde puedas cambiarte.

Tomándole la mano, Barry se lo llevó con él después de darle una mirada de saludo a Batman… le dio una mirada tal que Bruce se dio cuenta perfectamente que el tema saldría nuevamente a la luz en algún momento, seguramente cuando las cosas se calmaran. Desde que Flash había llegado, Batman había estado muy atento a los movimientos de éste con el pelirrojo.

Había llegado a la conclusión que su compañero había sabido muy bien cómo mantener la situación bajo control con el chico… tanto así, que por un momento se preguntó si es que él sería capaz de comportarse de esa manera con un niño a su cargo.

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por Hal y la noticia de que la nave que estaba en el desierto de Atacama estaba elevándose lentamente, dejando el planeta (en teoría). Lo primero que Batman pensó era que necesitaban verificar qué había ocurrido con las otras naves que aún no habían atacado algún grupo de la Liga, en caso que necesitaran cambiar la estrategia de ataque.

Antes que lograra comunicarse con los grupos para decirles los próximos pasos a seguir en las misiones, fue interrumpido por la entrada de una comunicación. Al aceptarla, un tanto reservado porque no conocía la señal de la que provenía, se dio cuenta que era uno de ellos. No tenía idea que tenían intenciones de comunicarse con ellos.

-_Dejaremos el planeta en paz_- dijo el extraterrestre, después de unos momentos en que sólo se dedicó a observar a Batman a través de la pantalla. Al no ver reacción por parte del terrícola, continuó hablando -_Hemos perdido muchos recursos en un planera que en realidad, no lo vale. Dejaremos todo en paz, sólo con una condición._

-Habla- dijo Batman, con un presentimiento de que lo siguiente no le iba a gustar para nada.

Aunque pensando fríamente, cualquiera que fuera la "condición" que ellos dieran, difícilmente se les sería concedida sin luchar; ellos no estaban en posición de exigir nada del planeta Tierra.

-_Nuestra creación_- dijo el otro, hablando lentamente a través de la pantalla _-Fuimos nosotros quienes desarrollamos tales actitudes en él, por lo que pensamos que estamos en nuestro derecho en llevárnoslo con nosotros._

-¿Hablas del chico?- preguntó Batman, con cierta altanería en su voz, que desde ya daba a entender que no iban a ceder.

-_Lo saben_- contestó el otro -_Dejaremos inmediatamente el planeta en caso que acepten la petición. No es mucho, si lo piensan detenidamente…_

-Ustedes dejarán el planeta sin condiciones- replicó Batman, con seriedad. Su voz sonó con fuerza sin tener la necesidad de hablar más fuerte -No están en posición de exigir nada de nosotros, así que sólo váyanse de aquí.

-_Eso es lo que ustedes creen_- dijo el extraterrestre -_¿Nos entregarán al chico?_

-¿Para que sigan experimentando con él?- preguntó con ironía esta vez Batman.

-_Eso no les importa..._

-Para lo que sea, la respuesta es siempre no.

-_Como quieran, terrícolas..._

La comunicación se cortó bruscamente y Batman, sabiendo lo delicado del asunto, estaba pensando en una nueva estrategia para la defensa, cuando sintió que los transportadores de la cueva se activaban, pero sin indicar quién era el recién llegado. Eso fue lo que finalmente lo puso en alerta de que eran atacados, debía buscar una forma rápida de avisar a Flash.

El héroe se escondió entre las sombras.

* * *

><p>Barry y Wally estaban en el cuarto que estaba destinado a Flash en la cueva (sí, Batman pensaba en todo), el primero esperando que Wally terminara de cambiarse ropa y así poder volver con Batman y ver si era necesario que fuera como apoyo a ayudarlos.<p>

-¿Vio a mi tía?- la vocecita de Wally lo sacó de sus pensamientos y, al mirarlo, notó que el chico estaba ya listo con la ropa que le había llevado, con excepción de sus zapatos, que aún no estaban atados.

-No pasé por la casa de Joan, aunque no me faltaron ganas- contestó Barry sonriendo, acercándose a él y ayudándolo con sus zapatos -Fui a tu casa en Central directamente.

-Ahh...- murmuró el chico, bajando la mirada.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó el hombre, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Es que...- Wally pareció dudar, pero con una sonrisa Barry terminó por animarlo a hablar de lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Por algunos instantes, ante la mirada que recibió de él, pensó que comenzaría a llorar -Quiero estar con mi tía Iris...

Barry lo quedó viendo con sorpresa y, en esos momentos, pudo pensar con algo de tranquilidad en todo lo que el chico había pasado los últimos días, desde que había dejado su casa en Blue Valley (si es que no de antes, desde que había muerto su madre). Desde la huida de su casa (sin contar los aterradores días anteriores) y su llegada a Central, la vida de Wally era prácticamente una locura. El ataque nocturno, el rapto la mañana siguiente y lo que tuvo que pasar con los invasores, luego el rescate y lo ocurrido con su padre en el hospital y, ahora, que se suponía que todo debía estar más tranquilo puesto que eran ellos los que estaban atacando, no podía estar con la única persona que le estaba quedando de su familia.

Demasiado duro para un niño de sólo cinco años.

-Hey, no te preocupes- Flash puso su mano en la cabeza del niño, tratando de animarlo de alguna manera -Queda muy poco para que todo esto termine y, cuando lo haga, lo primero que haré será llevarte con tu tía a la casa de Joan, estoy seguro que ella también tiene muchas ganas de estar contigo.

A Barry le dio la impresión que sus palabras funcionaron, ya que Wally sonrió ampliamente y asintió, notándose más animado.

-Ahora vamos con Bat...

De pronto, la luz del lugar se apagó.

Ambos miraron hacia el techo inmediatamente, Wally, sin saber que ocurría, comenzó a temblar debido al miedo. Flash lo acercó a él hasta abrazarlo.

-Tranquilo- murmuró Flash -Ven conmigo...

Lo tomó en brazos, caminando hacia la salida de su cuarto con sumo cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido. Mientras lo hacía, tocaba su comunicador.

-¿Batman, qué ocurre?- preguntó, llegando a la puerta y esperando terminar de hablar con Batman para abrirla.

-_Quieren a Wally_- contestó Batman en un susurro -_Cuídalo, no dejes que se acerquen a él. Desde afuera yo me encargo, ya avisé a los demás que necesitamos apoyo, no demorarán mucho en llegar hasta aquí._

-Muy bien- murmuró Flash. Terminó la comunicación y miró a Wally, que se veía muy nervioso -Wally, ¿has traspasado las paredes alguna vez?- le preguntó, con voz sumamente animada, tratando de distraerlo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Eh...- el chico distraído por las palabras de Flash, lo quedó viendo con extrañeza, ya que no estaba del todo seguro que lo había entendido bien -No...

-Pues ahora sabrás lo que es- replicó el otro, comenzando a vibrar. A pesar de toda la situación, Wally no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada de alegría.

* * *

><p>El primero en responder a la señal de alarma fue Superman. Él y su grupo se dirigían hacia su próximo destino, según lo señalado por Batman, cuando un mensaje urgente del mismo murciélago prácticamente canceló todo lo que habían planeado. Por su rapidez, él fue el primero que pudo llegar a Happy Harbor, encontrándose con Mount Justice completamente a oscuras, señal clara de que algo malo estaba pasando.<p>

Con la visión desarrollada que tenía, observó a través de las paredes de la cueva sobre cómo estaba la situación en esos momentos. Entre otras cosas, fue capaz de ver a Batman, escondido y esperando algún movimiento de aquellos que no habían sido invitados. En otro lugar (el cuarto de Barry, según pudo calcular) estaban Flash y Wally, el niño en brazos del otro. En cuanto a los invasores, sólo pudo concluir que eran muchos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se dirigió hacia Flash y Wally primero, encontrándoselos cuando éstos iban en el pasillo, el niño no viéndose tan asustado como él pensaría que estaría. Quiso sonreír, porque sabía que eso era gracias a Barry, pero la misma situación no se lo permitió.

-Flash...- susurró Superman.

-¿Dónde estás?- le preguntó el velocista -¿Eres tú, cierto Superman?- preguntó luego, recordando lo ocurrido con Rudolph y la habilidad que tenían los invasores de cambiar de forma y de adoptar la identidad de las demás personas.

-Sí, tranquilo- asintió el kriptoniano y dándose cuenta de la cara suspicaz que Barry ponía (a pesar de la oscuridad) una expresión de desconfianza. Soltó un suspiro, pensando que de verdad no se le podía culpar de pensar así –El último juego de póker fue en tu casa y Batman barrió el piso con todos nosotros.

-¡Es bueno verte!- sonrió con confianza Barry.

-Batman fue el que cortó la luz, ellos están aquí...- el resto no fue necesario agregarlo, Barry supuso que su llegada tenía que ver de alguna manera con Wally -¿Algún plan?

-Tenía pensado estar en constante movimiento, así les sería más difícil encontrarnos, al menos hasta cuando llegaran los refuerzos.

-Ya veo...- murmuró Superman, pensativo -vuelve a tu cuarto y quédense ahí. Yo los vigilaré y en caso de que sea necesario, pasa a través de las paredes y sal de Mount Justice. Lo importante es que no se lleven a…- el kriptoniano se detuvo al ver la mirada curiosa de Wally –Bueno, tú me entiendes.

-Sí, lo hago- sonrió Barry, dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido –Volveré a mi cuarto, cualquier cosa que ocurra, avisa.

Flash volvió rápidamente y Superman se quedó cerca de la puerta, atento en caso que cualquiera decidiera atacar a los velocistas. No pasaría demasiado tiempo antes que los viera acercarse sigilosamente por el pasillo.

El Hombre de Acero los observó con atención y, en el momento preciso, atacó con rapidez.

Fue tanta la sorpresa para los intrusos, que simplemente no se enteraron qué les pasó por encima.

* * *

><p>Wally no entendía qué era lo que pasaba, pero ya estando todo el lugar a oscuras era suficiente para que sintiera miedo y estuviera afirmado con fuerza a Flash. Incluso la emoción por la novedad de ver a Superman por primera vez se había quitado rápidamente al estar otra vez pensando en que pudieran ser <em>ellos<em> otra vez los que estaban causando todo aquello, para tenerlo.

Volvieron al lugar en donde habían estado antes, el cuarto de Flash, y se quedaron ahí.

-Nos vamos a quedar aquí- le dijo Flash, bajito. Notó perfectamente el estado de ánimo del niño -No te preocupes, mientras yo esté aquí, nada malo te ocurrirá...

Wally asintió y, en parte, Barry se sintió aliviado. Si los héroes le hubieran asegurado eso varias veces y siempre fallaran, definitivamente no creería más en ellos. Y eso era justamente lo que había pasado con el chico.

-¿Por qué ellos están aquí?- le preguntó Wally después de un ratito en silencio.

-Porque quieren molestarnos- contesto Flash, sonriendo de tal forma que parecía despreocupado por lo que ocurría afuera -Ellos saben que somos mucho mejores que ellos, entonces quieren ver si pueden ganarnos antes que los obliguemos a irse del planeta- increíblemente, Wally volvió a sonreír por la respuesta que le dio Barry.

Su sonrisa se acabó al escuchar un barullo desde el pasillo. Wally palideció, abrazándose a Flash como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Atento a lo que ocurría fuera, Barry intentaba calmar al niño.

-Tranquilo, Wally, ya verás cómo pronto ellos se tendrán que ir...

-¿Y si me llevan con ellos?- murmuró el chico, sin separarse un centímetro del héroe. Barry sonrió un poco y acarició su cabeza.

-Escucha. Superman está afuera y estoy seguro que Batman también, ellos están cuidándonos para que nada malo te pase, ¿si? Ellos no serán capaces de traspasar esa puerta.

Después de unos momentos, Wally asintió. Al quedar nuevamente en silencio, Barry se dedicó a escuchar el pasillo, esperando poder darse cuenta si es que tenía que irse o no de la habitación. La señal no demoró en llegar y fue lo bastante clara como para entenderla en el mismo instante que la escuchó.

Hubo una explosión cerca de la puerta, Barry esperaba que fuera uno de los juguetes de Batman, seguido de ruido que no pudo identificar.

-¡Son demasiados!- escuchó decir a Superman y esa fue la señal que necesitaba.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la pared contraria, traspasándola.

Podía sentir el fuerte agarre de Wally, pero en esos momentos estaba más preocupado de escapar que de consolarlo.

Después de correr un poco a través de las paredes de la cueva, llegó al exterior. Mirando a su alrededor, pudo notar cómo la isla estaba siendo atacada por quizás la mayoría de los extraterrestres. Afirmó con más fuerza a Wally y salió corriendo, sus enemigos no demoraron mucho en darse cuenta de la huída de ambos velocistas y lo mejor que podían hacer contra la velocidad de Flash, era tratar de interceptarlos o seguirlos. Quizás si continuaban de esa manera, tendría alguna oportunidad de escapar.

Barry hacía lo posible para no ir por lugares poblados, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil esquivarlos.

Hasta que, sin darse cuenta del momento, sus piernas fueron atrapadas y Flash cayó al suelo pesadamente, tratando que Wally no sufriera algún golpe.

No demoró en darse cuenta que había sido rodeado y que, antes que alcanzara a hacer cualquier cosa, el niño le era arrebatado de las manos. Wally comenzó a llorar y a revolverse en los brazos de su captor.

-¡No, déjenlo!- gritó Barry, tratando de soltarse.

Momentos después, a los extraterrestres estaban más cerca de ellos, prácticamente les cayeron dos pájaros en la cabeza... con sendos mazos y gran fuerza.

Hawkman y Hawkwoman habían llegado justo a tiempo y ella, que fue la que atacó al que tenía a Wally, lo tomó en brazos.

-¡Wow! ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó asombrado el niño, mientras que Katar y Flash los defendían de los extraterrestres que quedaban.

-Soy Shayera- le sonrió ella -Tu debes ser Wally, ¿cierto?

-Sí... ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme, oh!- sin previo aviso, Shayera se había elevado del suelo, sonriendo ante la expresión de asombro del niño.

-No te pasará nada malo, Wally, ahora todos te ayudaremos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**He aquí otro capítulo. No tengo mucho qué agregar, que estén bien y gracias por sus comentarios.**


	15. XV

**Little Wally.  
><strong>**Por Alisse.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IX.<strong>

* * *

><p>Con la llegada de Katar y Shayera, las cosas fueron mucho mejor para los héroes de la tierra, ya que la balanza se inclinó hacia su lado definitivamente.<p>

Para diversión de la Thanaganiana, Wally prácticamente se quedó pegado a ella, llegando al punto que el sólo la miraba con ojos de admiración mientras la chica volaba y golpeaba invasores que trataban de acercarse a él.

Muy pronto llegaron más refuerzos. Wonder Woman, J'ohn, ambos Linternas, Jay, Black Canary y Green Arrow se unieron a la pelea, tanto dentro como fuera de la cueva, haciendo lo posible por terminar definitivamente con la amenaza.

Desde su lugar (medio escondido y lo más cerca que podía de Shayera) Wally veía con ojos grandes de admiración a todos luchar, incluso aquellos que no eran miembros permanentes de la Liga, parecían acoplarse bien entre ellos.

Wally, aún con la emoción de todo lo que estaba viendo, pensaba que cuando creciera quería ser como ellos… ya los poderes los tenía, por lo que se podría decir que la mitad del camino ya lo tenía solucionado.

* * *

><p>Mientras en Central, Iris hacía lo posible por no estropearse más de lo que tenía sus pobres uñas. Era verdad que sólo habían pasado un par de horas desde que Wally y ambos Flash se habían ido de la ciudad hacia el escondite de la Liga (que por supuesto, no tenía idea dónde era), pero no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa por el chico. Sólo tenía cinco años, pensaba que era tremendamente injusto todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con él, partiendo por lo que esos aliens le hicieron a su hermano mayor.<p>

Joan había tratado de tranquilizarla o hacerla pensar en otra cosa. Le había dicho que Wally iba a estar con la Liga de la Justicia, y que por eso era muy difícil que le pudiera ocurrir algo malo al pequeño, pero la experiencia le decía otra cosa a Iris.

¿Cuántas veces no había pensado que Wally iba a estar bien por fin y algo ocurría que hacía todo se fuera al diablo?

Trataba de no parecer una mala agradecida, pero en esos momentos le importaba más que nada que su sobrino estuviera bien, nada más. Y si estuviera con ella, mucho mejor.

Y el estar sentada en la sala de la casa de los Garrick, sola y con la televisión encendida en frente de ella no ayudaba demasiado. La prensa ya se había enterado del enfrentamiento en la ciudad de Happy Harbor y en esos momentos estaban intentando comprender qué era lo que ocurría, para poder informarlo.

Mostraban en imágenes cómo, a lo lejos, la Liga luchaba en contra de los extraterrestres.

-¡Joan!- gritó Iris, después de darse cuenta que los estaban mostrando en vivo -¡Joan, están en la televisión!

Joan llegó pocos minutos después y se sentó al lado de Iris, sin quitar su mirada de la pantalla. Ahí Iris se dio cuenta que a pesar que no lo demostraba, Joan estaba muy angustiada por la ausencia de Jay.

La pelirroja volvió sus ojos hacia la pantalla. Para su tranquilidad y preocupación a la vez, Wally no se veía por ninguna parte en la pantalla y parecía que la Liga estaba ganando. Iris trataba de pensar en positivo y deseaba que Wally estuviera bien escondido, lejos si es que era posible, de toda esa batalla.

_-Ahora, si se fijan bien, podemos ver a Superman luchando con esos extraños seres. Aún no tenemos información sobre quiénes pueden ser o qué pueden querer de la Tierra, pero sí sabemos que la Liga les está dando una paliza... eh, les está ganando notoriamente_- se corrigió rápidamente, se escucharon algunas risas de parte del camarógrafo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Iris sonrió, por fin, después de tanto, parecía que se estaba acabando todo, y para bien. Después de meses de angustia por Wally y por ella misma, parecía que todo se acababa. Esperaba que ya podrían estar tranquilos.

Levanto los ojos cuando sintió que apoyaban una mano en su hombro. Se encontró con una sonriente Joan.

-¿Ves que todo estará bien?- le dijo, sonriéndole -Ellos ya lo tienen controlado, no creo que tarden demasiado en volver- Iris como respuesta sólo asintió.

Volvió a mirar la televisión., al tiempo que la mujer, sorprendida, se daba cuenta que junto con los miembros ya conocidos de la Liga, habían otros más, como Green Arrow City, Black Canary de Gotham y Hawkwoman con su esposo, Hawkman. Eso tampoco pareció pasar desapercibido para la periodista, que en esos momentos notaba qué otros héroes estaban con ellos. De pronto, ella se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

-_Miren, pareciera que ya está todo calmado de nuevo_- murmuró ella, aventurándose un poco y caminando hacia los héroes, que se habían reunido a la distancia y parecían conversar entre ellos -_Vamos a ver si es que podemos acercarnos a ellos y entrevistarlos_- agregó, moviéndose hacia los héroes.

Iris, atenta a los movimientos de ambos Flash, notó cómo el actual se alejaba momentáneamente de la vista de la cámara e, instantes después, volvía con Wally en sus brazos.

-¡Ahí está Wally!- exclamó Joan, alegre. El niño, a pesar de no notarse muy bien por la distancia, se veía que estaba bien.

* * *

><p>Barry sonrió cuando notó cómo, ya derrotados, la mayoría de los invasores trataban de escapar del lugar. Desde el lugar en que estaba, notó cómo los héroes se fueron reuniendo en el centro del lugar. Cuando llegó con ellos, se unió a la conversación.<p>

-Les agradecemos que nos hayan ayudado- decía Superman, sonriendo –Fueron de gran apoyo, sin ustedes seguramente nos hubiera…

Pensando en el pequeño pelirrojo, Barry dejó a los héroes y fue a buscar al chico por el lugar. Lo encontró a pocos metros, hincado en el suelo y mirando algo con mucha atención. Extrañado, se acercó con lentitud.

-¿Wally?- preguntó Barry, tratando de captar qué llamaba tanto la atención del muchacho. El pelirrojo levantó los ojos, sonriente.

-¡Flash!- exclamó el chico, notándose feliz pero sin moverse del lugar en el que estaba -¿Ya se fueron?

-Sí, Wally, ya nos dejaron tranquilos por fin- contestó Flash -¿Qué estás mirando?

-Una lagartija- contestó el chico, con sus ojos muy curiosos –Casi le cae una roca gigante encima, ¡se salvó de suerte!

Sin poder evitarlo, Flash soltó una risita, a la vez que alzaba a Wally y con rapidez se dirigía hacia donde estaba el grupo.

-¡Jay!- exclamó Wally a penas vio al primer velocista, quien sonrió al chico y le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

-¿Cómo estás, Wally?- le dijo, el pelirrojo soltó una risita -¿Estás contento? Por fin todo parece haber terminado.

-Sí- contestó el chico.

-¡Por fin puedo ver bien al famoso Wally!- Linterna, Hal Jordan, se acercó a los tres velocistas –Tenía muchas ganas de saludarte.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el niño, emocionado por poder hablar con un súper héroe.

-Por supuesto- asintió el otro –De verdad, durante toda la batalla has sido muy, pero muy valiente- agregó Hal, a lo que Wally dudó.

-Pero… yo tuve miedo…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- dijo esta vez Shayera, que estaba atenta a las palabras de los otros héroes –La valentía no es el no tener miedo, es ser capaz de enfrentarlo cuando sea el momento adecuado.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el chico.

-Por supuesto- la apoyó Hal –Y por eso mismo, todos nos damos cuenta que tú eres muy valiente.

Wally se quedó pensando por las palabras de Green Lantern, tratando de comprender a cabalidad el significado. Flash miraba todo sonriendo.

-¿Te parece que vamos a Central, Wally?- le preguntó, llamando su atención.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- preguntó el chico, emocionado.

-Claro, estoy seguro que tu tía desea verte- le dijo Flash, a lo que la sonrisa de Wally se ensanchó mucho al escuchar hablar de Iris -¿Estás listo?

-¡Sí!

Los tres velocistas se despidieron de los demás héroes y se alejaron corriendo de Happy Harbor, Wally en los brazos de su héroe, una sonrisa en su rostro.

Minutos después, Flash dejaba al pelirrojo en el suelo en el patio de la casa de Jay. El niño, feliz, corrió al interior de la casa llamando a su tía, mientras que Flash y Jay se quedaron en el patio unos momentos, conversando.

-¿Contento?- le preguntó Jay, sonriendo.

-Sí y tranquilo- sonrió Barry, de vuelta –Por fin Wally e Iris están a salvo…

En esos momentos, Wally volvía a salir, siendo seguido de cerca por Iris y Joan, que salieron a encontrarlos y felicitarlos.

* * *

><p>Algunos días después, en Blue Valley, fue el funeral de Rudolph West. Iris, sabiendo lo ocurrido a su hermano, se preocupó que todo lo que se hablara de él fueran cosas buenas, después de todo, había sacrificado su vida para salvar a su hijo.<p>

La ayudó, para variar, su amigo Paul. Una vez que se habían calmado las cosas ambos habían logrado reunirse e Iris le contó lo más que pudo del tema. Decidió no decirle lo de Wally y los poderes que tenía.

Para su sorpresa, después del funeral vio llegar a Barry, su vecino de Central. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él desde hacía algunos días, pero a pesar de todo, le tenía mucha estima, sobre todo por toda la ayuda que le brindó a Wally y a ella cuando lo necesitaron.

Al verlo acercarse, Wally fue corriendo a encontrarlo, notándose la felicidad que sentía al verlo llegar. Por algunos momentos, Iris tuvo la impresión que el chico no controlaría sus poderes y llegaría a su lado con súper velocidad, suspiró tranquila cuando se dio cuenta que se había equivocado.

-¡Señor Barry!- decía el niño, cuando llegó a su lado -¿Cómo está?

-Hola Wally, yo estoy muy bien, ¿y tú?- le preguntó, a la vez que se hincaba a su lado.

-Yo también- asintió el chico, con una gran sonrisa -¿Vino a vernos a mi tía y a mí?- preguntó luego.

-Sí, a los dos- asintió Barry, sin dejar de sonreír –Quería saber cómo estaban, hace días que no los veía.

-¿De verdad nos extrañabas?- le preguntó esta vez Wally, con inocencia.

-Claro que sí…- contestó, sin querer riéndose.

Iris se acercó a ellos en esos momentos, contenta de ver a Barry otra vez. La verdad era que la última persona que pensaba que podría llegar era él.

-Hola, Iris- la saludó, poniéndose de pie.

-Barry, ¿cómo estás? No esperaba verte aquí…

-Ah… es que…- trató de pensar rápido en una excusa creíble, pero finalmente soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente –Hablé con Flash y me dijo que hoy sería el funeral de tu hermano… así que decidí venir a ver cómo estaban las cosas.

-Entiendo… agradezco tu preocupación- asintió Iris, que observaba a Wally jugar. Andaba tan inquieto últimamente que difícilmente se podía quedar sentado o en el mismo lugar más de un minuto… tenía la impresión que era por todo ese tema de la velocidad que lo había hecho más hiperactivo, lo que no le causaba mucha gracia.

-¿Qué va a pasar con él?- le preguntó Barry, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Lo quedó viendo, sin estar segura de a qué se refería con la pregunta que le había hecho –Con Wally- aclaró Barry, después de unos momentos -¿Con quién se va a quedar?

-Conmigo- contestó Iris –Antes de morir Rudy se encargó de dejarme como tutora. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y quiso asegurarse que se quedara conmigo.

-Me alegro mucho- dijo Barry –No hubiera sido justo si es que se hubieran tenido que separar después de todo lo que pasaron los dos.

-Sí, es verdad- sonrió Iris, dejando pasar unos momentos de silencio.

-Eh… ¿y piensan quedarse en Blue Valley o volver a Central?- preguntó esta vez el rubio, sin estar seguro de qué más conversar. Sin querer la conversación se estaba haciendo algo incómoda entre ellos, lo que era extraño, con todo lo que habían pasado los dos los días anteriores.

-He decidido ir a Central- respondió ella, sonriendo levemente

-¿¡De verdad!?- preguntó, emocionado al escuchar la respuesta. Luego pareció reaccionar, volviendo a ponerse serio –Eh… me alegra mucho saberlo.

-Sí- Iris trataba de aguantar la risa -conseguí trabajo en un periódico de la ciudad, así que tengo cómo empezar de nuevo.

-¿Estarás en la misma casa?

-Así es.

-Muy bien, así que ahí podre…

"_¡Barry, emergencia en Metrópolis!"_ escuchó de pronto a través del comunicador de la Liga, que fue completamente inoportuno. Trató de controlarse en su deseo de mandar bien lejos el comunicador (y con ello, la voz de Batman), pero sabía que eso le penaría hasta el día de su muerte así que lo ignoró.

-… Eh- notó la mirada extrañada de Iris, por el cambio brusco en la conversación –Eh… ya debo irme, recordé que tengo un compromiso…

-Ah…- ¿era cosa de él o ella se notaba desilusionada? –En ese caso, nos vemos otro día.

-Claro, estaré pendiente para cuando regreses a la casa- dijo él, comenzando a alejarse. Después de unos momentos de duda, Iris finalmente se atrevió a hablarle.

-¡Barry!- le gritó y cuando él volteó a mirarla, ella continuó hablando -¡Recuerda que me debes una cita!

El rubio la quedó mirando hasta que levantó la mano y se despidió. Iris, colorada por su propio atrevimiento, soltó una risita. Mirando a su lado, de pronto vio que Wally la miraba con mucha atención, incluso se veía demasiado serio.

-… ¿Wally?- le preguntó ella, sin saber qué ocurría con su sobrino.

-¿Te gusta el señor Barry?- le preguntó el niño, sin cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro. Enarcando una ceja, Iris dudó por algunos momentos sobre lo que responder.

-… Eso a ti no te interesa…- dijo ella.

-Pero… yo quería que salieras con Flash…- murmuró Wally, mirando al suelo.

-¿Con Flash?- Iris estaba que soltaba la carcajada.

-¡Sí, con él!- asintió animado el chico –Tú sabes que es genial y si le decimos que tú quieres salir con él no va a decir que no, ¡tú eres muy bonita!

Esta vez, ella se largó a reír. Wally se veía igual de animado que antes y ella lo tomó en brazos.

-No te metas en esas cosas, Wally, no te corresponde…

-¿Quieres que hable con Flash para que te invite a salir?

-¡No!

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde, Wally había ido con Flash y Green Lantern a entrenar. Los tres estaban en un lugar aislado y se dedicaron a practicar toda la noche, al punto que, después de unas horas, el niño estaba completamente agotado, al punto que se quedó dormido sobre el pasto profundamente. Barry, sentado a su lado, lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.<p>

-¿Y… cuánto llevas saliendo oficialmente con la tía?- le preguntó Hal con cierta burla.

-Unas cuantas semanas- Barry se encogió de hombros, tratando de no sonar muy contento.

-¿Le contarás lo de Flash en algún momento?- le preguntó el otro, enarcando una ceja.

-Obvio que sí- murmuró Barry –Pero… aún no encuentro el momento. Es decir, estamos recién saliendo… nadie sabe si es que vamos a continuar juntos mucho tiempo.

-Eso es verdad, pero… aquí hay más personas involucradas- contestó Hal –Estás entrenando a Wally, estoy seguro que a ella le interesará quién está detrás de la máscara.

-Aunque no lo creas, se planteó el tema- suspiró Barry –Ella dijo que no tenía problema en saber quién era, que ya había demostrado suficiente al ayudarlos e involucrar a la Liga en todo lo que ocurrió con su hermano.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí, ella entiende todo el tema de las identidades secretas- Barry hizo ojos al cielo –Además, conoce a Jay y él puso toda su confianza en mí.

-Entiendo…

Barry y Hal guardaron silencio unos momentos, ambos mirando a Wally dormir plácidamente mientras se servían algo para comer.

-Para lo único que me gustaría decirle a Wally que soy Barry Allen, es para dejar de escuchar que quiere que Flash sea el novio de su tía.

Esta vez Hal soltó una carcajada.

Rato después volvía a Central con el chico en sus brazos. Había tratado de despertarlo para que corriera pero le fue imposible lograrlo, por lo que no le quedó otra que llevarlo dormido a su casa.

-Estuvo difícil hoy…- comentó Iris, cuando notó lo profundo que dormía su sobrino. Flash sonrió.

-Así parece…

-¿Puedes subirlo tú? No me gustaría que despertara…- dijo la pelirroja, haciéndose a un lado de la puerta.

-Claro…

Barry llevó al chico a su cuarto y lo dejó acostado en la cama. Momentos después llegó Iris y comenzó a sacarle los zapatos para que estuviera más cómodo.

-¿Cómo va?- le preguntó ella casualmente.

-Muy bien, tiene mucho entusiasmo- respondió Flash, tratando de no sonar tan familiar –Ama los poderes que tiene.

-Sí, es verdad… supongo que fue como un sueño que se hizo realidad- dijo Iris –Supongo que no todos tienen la misma suerte.

-… Supongo que no…- murmuró Flash, mientras veía que finalmente ella acostaba a su sobrino.

-¿Me acompañas un café?- le preguntó ella, mirándolo.

-Eh…

Pero Iris no esperó respuesta, se dirigió a la cocina y cuando por fin Flash llegó con ella, la encontró sentada a la mesa, con un tazón en las manos. Parecía esperarlo.

-Lo siento, me gustaría quedarme, pero…- comenzó a decir Flash, acercándose unos pasos. Iris lo miraba pacientemente.

-¿Pero? ¿Tienes que ir a ver a tú _novia_?- le preguntó ella, mirándolo significativamente. Flash sólo la quedó viendo sin moverse –Vamos, te estoy dando la oportunidad que tú mismo me lo digas.

-… ¿El qué? No entiendo qué está pasando…- dijo Flash.

-Si piensas que soy tan ingenua para no darme cuenta de quién eres, _Barry_, es que de verdad me subestimaste…

-¿Barry? Pero yo…- su mirada se cruzó con la de ella y entendió muy bien el mensaje -… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- le preguntó, bajando su máscara.

-Si te dijera tendría un buen rato hablando- contestó ella, sonriendo –Sólo te voy a dar una pista- continuó, a la vez que se acercaba a él –Hablas mientras duermes- le susurró y sonrió cuando vio que Barry se sonrojaba. Tomó su mano –Ven, la película que deseábamos ver ya va a comenzar.

Por toda respuesta, Barry se soltó y en menos de un segundo volvía a ser él. Tomó de los hombros a la chica y ambos se dirigieron al living.

-¿Puedes creer que Wally trataba que te invitara a salir?- le dijo él, después de un rato.

-Claro que lo sé, ese chico nunca se rinde- contestó ella, con tono contento -¿Te dijo que quiere ser tu ayudante? Ya tiene hasta el nombre...

-No me digas…

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Uh, por fin terminé el fic. Espero que les haya gustado el final.**

**Saludos a todos y gracias por la paciencia!**


End file.
